Déchirés
by Lalouve
Summary: COMPLÈTE: Harry permet à Hermione de lui faire une métamorphose pour tenter de gagner le cœur de Ron mais les choses changent lorsque Draco craque inexplicablement pour lui un soir. Reprise de ma traduction.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Déchiré

Auteur : Constance

Traductrice : Lalouve

Résumé : Harry permet à Hermione de lui faire une métamorphose pour tenter de gagner le cœur de Ron mais les choses changent lorsque Draco craque inexplicablement pour lui un soir.

Harry/ Ron ou Draco ?

Attention : il s'agit d'un slash (yaoi), il y aura des scènes classées NC-17 plus tard.

Disclaimers : Les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling sans son consentement malheureusement !

Chapitre 1

À contre cœur, Harry regarda Ron se diriger dans le couloir qui mène à l'avion, son cœur le tourmentait de ne pas avoir avoué ses sentiments à son meilleur ami. Il hésitait à dire ses plus profondes pensées parce qu'il savait que Ron ne ressentait pas la même chose et se faire rejeter lui briserait le cœur. Il se disait que s'était plus simple de garder ses sentiments pour lui et d'avoir Ron pour ami seulement.

Il pressa son front contre la vitre sale de la zone d'attente de l'aéroport et soupira, regardant tristement les cheveux flamboyants disparaîtrent derrière la porte de l'avion.

« OK Harry, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

Harry tourna la tête, son front toujours appuyé sur la vitre et regarda le visage soupçonneux d'Hermione.

« Quoi ! »

- Comment ça 'Quoi ' ? Ne joue pas aux innocents avec moi Harry Potter ! Je te connais depuis 9 ans et je sais quand tu me caches quelque chose. »

Il soupira à nouveau et tourna les yeux vers l'avion qui commençait à rouler sur la piste.

« Il va juste me manquer, c'est tout » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Bien sûr ! …

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire ?

- Qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas et que ça a à voir avec Ron. Je sais que ça te tourmente depuis un bout de temps, je ne suis pas aveugle. »

Il ferma les yeux et se pencha durement sur son front, la bordure de ses lunettes pénétrant profondément dans les arêtes de son nez.

« Harry ? » tenta doucement Hermione en plaçant une main sur son bras.

Harry se retourna et glissa sur le mince tapis, ses mains sur les genoux et ses yeux verts regardant, sans les voir, ses mains.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

-Qui ? Ron ? »demanda Hermione, confuse, en s'assoyant en indien à ses côtés et se penchant pour mieux entendre la voix étrangement basse de son ami.

Harry acquiesça sans rien dire.

« Non » dit-elle avec amusement « c'est seulement un bon ami. Pourquoi ?

- Donc, tu ne penses pas à lui lorsqu'il est absent ?

- Non »répondit-elle lentement, perdant doucement son sourire.

- Tu ne penses pas à toutes les façons dont tu pourrais le toucher au passage ou dire des choses amusantes juste pour l'entendre rire ?

- Non, je …

- Tu ne souhaites pas à chaque seconde que tu es avec lui d'avoir le courage de lui dire que tu l'aimes et que tu pris Dieu qu'il est les mêmes sentiments que toi ? Tout en sachant tout au fond de toi qu'il sera dégoûté et qu'il s'en ira de ta vie pour toujours et que la simple pensée de ne jamais le revoir est plus douloureuse que de garder ton amour pour toi à jamais; donc tu ne fais que prétendre que c'est assez d'être simplement près de lui mais ça fait mal… Dieu que ça fait mal… »

Hermione regarda avec stupeur Harry Potter, héros connu de tous, joueur de Quidditch populaire et le vainqueur de Voldemort, pleurer au beau milieu d'un aéroport remplit de Moldus, sur Ron Weasley. Le pauvre, insignifiant, travailleur du Ministère, Ron Weasley.

Elle revint rapidement sur Terre et prit le corps tremblant d'Harry dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé » s'excusa-t-il, essuyant ses yeux et lui faisant un faible sourire mouillé « c'est juste que j'aie gardé cela pour moi depuis si longtemps et ça a tout simplement explosé.

- C'est correct Harry. C'est ce pourquoi sont fait les amis ! »

Harry eut un rire ironique et reposa sa tête contre le mur.

« Alors, tu ne crois pas que je suis fou ? » demanda-t-il après une minute.

- Bien sûr que non, Ron est un bon garçon sans oublier à quel point il est devenu beau. Il est très populaire au travail

- Ne me le rappelle pas » grogna Harry « J'ignore comment il fait pour être encore célibataire, tout le monde se l'arrache.

- Je crois qu'il attend la bonne personne. »

Harry acquiesça et figea en pensant à quelque chose

« Hermione ? »

- Oui ?

- Crois-tu… bien, crois-tu qu'il.. qu'il…

- Qu'il est gay ?

- Oui » dit Harry en rougissant et se tournant pour la regarder.

- Bien, je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitude Harry, mais je crois qu'il peut l'être. Il n'a jamais manqué un match de Quidditch et je crois que ça a à avoir avec le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il jette un regard à Olivier Dubois, ses yeux deviennent brillants. »

- Ho super ! Il est en amour avec mon capitaine de Quidditch » cria Harry avec colère.

- Ho, ne soit pas si dramatique, Harry ! Ce n'est qu'un béguin ou de la simple admiration tout au plus, comme tout le monde

- De toute façon, qui pourrait le blâmer ? » ragea Harry « Olivier est si magnifique et moi… bien, regarde-moi !

- Tu n'es pas laid, Harry !

- Ho, merci beaucoup » dit Harry avec sarcasme.

- Mais tu pourrais subir quelques petits ajustements » ajouta-t-elle avec le plus de tact possible.

- Comme quoi ?

- Bien, tu dois vraiment changer ta façon de t'habiller. Tu as un corps fantastique mais personne ne le voit sous ces énormes pantalons et T-shirts.

- Mais c'est confortable.

- Aussi » continua-t-elle, l'ignora totalement « tu dois faire quelque chose à propos de tes lunettes

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de pas correctes ?

- C'est juste qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment à la mode »

Harry se tourna vers elle et ouvrit la bouche avec indignation.

« Harry, tu as les mêmes paires depuis tes onze ans ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et approuva avec résignation. Hermione se mordilla les lèvres tout en étudiant le visage misérable de son ami.

« Écoute Harry, j'ai une idée. Ron sera absent pour un mois, c'est ça ?

- Ouais

- Bien ! Et si je te donnais une métamorphose entière ? Je t'amènerais magasiner une garde-robe complète, je t'amènerais aussi chez le coiffeur, l'optométriste, prendre des leçons de danse,…

- Des leçons de danse !

- Certains traitements pour le corps aussi, facial, manucure, abonnement au gym…

- Le gym ? Je croyais que tu disais que mon corps était fantastique ?

- Il l'est » assura-t-elle « mais tout le monde a besoin d'un peu de définition des pectoraux, des abdominaux, des biceps, des fess…

- Hermione ! »

Hermione sauta avec excitation et tira Harry sur ses pieds.

« S'il te plait Harry ! Je meurs d'envie de te faire cette métamorphose et tu seras magnifique, je te le jure.

- Je ne sais pas. »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux broussailleux et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. L'avion de Ron se dirigeait lourdement vers le bout de la piste et s'envola. Son cœur eut un pincement à la mémoire de Ron se tenant sur la passerelle dans une paire de pantalons gris et un chandail blanc, ses cheveux légèrement stylisés, comme si un coup de vent les avaient placés, et un sourire sexy aux lèvres lorsqu'il disait au revoir.

Harry soupira et se tourna vers Hermione à nouveau.

« D'accord » changea-t-il d'avis « c'est ma seule chance de permettre à Ron de me remarquer mais n'y va pas trop fort !

- Super ! » s'exclama Hermione joyeusement, sautant sur place « Je te promets que tu auras tout à fait normal, maintenant allons-y ! »

Hermione tira le bras d'Harry en le dirigeant vers la sortie pour le stationnement et sa voiture. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule l'avion de Ron une dernière fois alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus petit dans l'horizon.

Chapitre 1 terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus ! Le prochain suivra bientôt, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire quand car j'ai aussi une vie en dehors des Fanfictions ! ;)

_Laissez une petite review, ça encourage toujours ! Lalouve_


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre : Déchiré_

_Auteur : Constance_

_Traductrice : Lalouve_

_Résumé : Harry permet à Hermione de lui faire une métamorphose pour tenter de gagner le cœur de Ron mais les choses changent lorsque Draco craque inexplicablement pour lui un soir._

_Harry/ Ron ou Draco ?_

_Attention : il s'agit d'un slash (yaoi), il y aura des scènes classées NC-17 plus tard._

_Disclaimers : Les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling sans son consentement malheureusement !_

Note de la traductrice : Bon, je voulais vous dire que je ferai tout mon possible pour traduire un chapitre par semaine mais ce ne sera pas toujours possible à cause de ma vie remplie mais soyez assuré que je n'abandonnerai pas car je me suis découvert une nouvelle passion pour la traduction !

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, Harry se retrouva assis à l'arrière d'un taxi avec Hermione, les rues animés de Londre défilaient derrière les vitres striées de pluie.

« Où allons-nous exactement aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry avec anxiété, il regarda la liste dans la main d'Hermione.

- Partout mon cher » dit Hermione en souriant « mais nous commencerons par te procurer une toute nouvelle garde-robe.

- Où ?

- Dans un tout nouveau magasin moldu, _Ralph Lauren. _Les vêtements là-bas sont très mode et tu seras très beau dedans » assura Hermione.

- Si tu le dis » marmonna Harry en tournant la tête pour regarder dehors à nouveau.

Hermione sourit joyeusement et parcoura sa liste des yeux. Le taxi s'arrêta devant un gros édifice de pierre avec un énorme _Ralph Lauren_ écrit en lettrage d'or à l'avant. Harry se tenait debout sur le trottoir en regardant les mannequins dans les vitrines pendant qu'Hermione payait le chauffeur.

« Prêt ? » demanda Hermione, fermant sa bourse et attrapant le coude d'Harry.

Celui-ci grimaça mais la suivit à l'intérieur. Le plancher principal était remplit de souliers et de comptoir de parfum avec deux escaliers roulant en or au milieu de la place. Hermione mena Harry jusqu'aux escaliers et ils montèrent au second étage, occupé par la mode masculine.

« C'est gigantesque ! »dit Harry, regardant autour de lui avec crainte.

- Je sais, c'est super, hein ? »sourit Hermione « malheureusement, je ne peux pas me permettre d'acheter ici mais j'y fais du lèche-vitrines.

- Quoi ? »s'exclama Harry « tu m'amènes dans un magasin pour que j'y achète une garde-robe entière et tu ne peux même pas te permettre d'y acheter toi-même ?

- Mais tu peux te le permettre toi, Harry. Tu ne dépenses jamais pour toi; tu dois avoir une fortune en réserve avec ton salaire de joueur de Quidditch professionnel et tout l'argent que tes parents ton laissé.

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux tout le dépenser ! »protesta Harry.

- Tu ne le feras, non plus »

Harry roula des yeux et suivit Hermione sur le plancher pendant qu'elle regardait les vêtements sur leur support.

« Hermione ! Harry ! »

Ils se retournèrent et virent un petit adolescent blond se tenir debout au comptoir, donnant de l'argent au commis.

« Colin ! »sourit Hermione, marchant vers lui.

Harry ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement, Colin Creevey ? La dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu, il était en sixième année à Poudlard. Le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans en face de lui n'avait plus rien du jeune hyperactif de l'école. Ce Colin-ci portait un habit dispendieux avec une cravate bleu argenté et ses cheveux blonds brillant étaient parfaitement peignés.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Hermione.

- Bien » dit Colin en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je travaille pour un magazine de mode moldu »expliqua Colin à voix basse « alors j'aime vivre dans leur monde pour bien m'imprégner de leurs goûts et des tendances. Et vous ?

- Harry aime aussi vivre dans le monde moldu, personne ne le reconnaît, ici »

Colin acquiesça et sourit à Harry.

« Comment ça va, Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

- Bien » dit Harry en souriant.

- Devine qu'est-ce qu'on fait ! » demanda Hermione avec excitation.

- Quoi ?

- Je donne à Harry une métamorphose »

Harry sentit son visage rougir lorsque Colin leva un sourcil vers lui.

« Je peux aider ? » demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr » dit Hermione « tu connais probablement plus la mode que moi ! »

Colin sourit et prit son sac du comptoir, les conduisant loin de la caisse enregistreuse.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous changer exactement ? » demanda Colin, examinant les jeans défraîchis et le chandail rouge d'Harry.

- Tout ! Les vêtements, les cheveux, les lunettes, le corps… »

Harry rougit alors qu'ils discutaient de son apparence et les suivit pendant deux heures pendant qu'ils empilaient les vêtements dans ses bras.

« Très bien Harry « annonça Hermione « maintenant tu vas essayer tout ça.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une joie »marmonna Harry en se dirigeant vers les cabines d'essayages. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et enleva rapidement ses pantalons trop larges et son vieux chandail, les remplaçant par un pantalon noir ajusté et un chandail à col-roulé vert argenté.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il émergea de la cabine, ses yeux grands ouvert alors qu'elle le regardait de haut en bas.

« Tu sais, je crois que tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller au gym, finalement. Tu serais trop bâtit. Qui se serait douté que tu avais un corps si sexy ? »

Harry rougit et se regarda dans le miroir plein pied.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est trop serré ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant pour voir son arrière.

- NON! » lâcha Hermione, puis s'éclaircissant la voix en rougissant « Je veux dire : non, c'est parfait. »

- Tient, essaie ceux-ci, Harry »

Colin rentra dans la cabine d'essayage et déposa une pile de boxers en soie.

« Wow » siffla-t-il, tournant autour de lui en se rinçant l'œil du nouveau look d'Harry « Je vois ce que tu voulais dire Hermione.

- Quoi ? » demanda Harry, les regardant à tour de rôle.

- Je disais que tu cachais un corps magnifique » dit Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry rougit et rentra dans a cabine. Il continua d'essayer des vêtements sélectionnés par Hermione et Colin pendant trois heures. Il essaya de tout, des pantalons de cuir, en velours, des jeans et des pantalons propres; des souliers, des manteaux, des chandails et des boxers en soie. Un vendeur mit tous ses achats près de la caisse et Harry faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'il lui donna la facture. Il lui passa sa carte de crédit moldu alors qu'Hermione lui tapotait l'épaule pour le réconforter.

Une fois sur le trottoir, Hermione réalisa qu'il leur faudrait porter tous les sacs toute la journée.

« Vous pouvez les déposer dans mon auto si vous voulez » offrit Colin » et j'irai vous reconduire plus tard »

- Ça ne te dérange pas de nous suivre toute la journée ? » demanda Hermione.

- Pas du tout, ça va être amusant. Je pourrais même en faire un reportage. » dit Colin, souriant, en sortant une minuscule caméra digitale de sa poche.

- Merci ! » dit une Hermione souriante.

- Tu n'as pas à prendre de photo, tu sais. » dit Harry en suivant Colin jusqu'à une BMW bleue stationnée juste devant le magasin.

- Ça ne me dérange pas ! »répliqua Colin, un grand sourire aux lèvres, prenant une photo d'Harry qui déposait ses sacs dans la voiture.

Harry grimaça, il détestait sa faire prendre en photo.

« Où on va maintenant ? » demanda Colin, barrant l'auto et activant l'alarme.

- Voyons voir… » Hermione consulta sa liste « Ho oui ! Le coiffeur. »

- Parfait, je connais justement une place » dit Colin « ce n'est qu'à deux blocs d'ici »

Harry et Hermione le suivirent sur le trottoir.

« Vous vous souvenez de mon frère Dennis ? » demanda Colin.

- Ouais, c'est celui qui était tombé dans le lac à son premier jour d'école » dit Harry en riant.

- Bien, il est coiffeur maintenant » dit Colin, souriant « dans un salon prestigieux qui se nomme _Tony et Guy_.

- Alors, pour quel magazine travailles-tu ? » demanda Harry alors qu'ils attendaient que la lumière change.

- _Vanity Fair_

- Est-ce que tu es photographe ? » demanda Hermione en traversant la rue.

- Yep.

- On aurait dû le savoir » sourie Harry, roulant des yeux.

Ils continuèrent à marcher encore un autre pâté de bâtisses et tournèrent finalement vers une porte avec un large auvent noir au-dessus.

« M. Creevey » la réceptionniste accueilla Colin avec un sourire « êtes-vous ici pour voir votre frère ?

- J'ai un client pour lui/ répondit Colin « Est-il libre ?

- Vous êtes chanceux, il vient juste de terminer un client. Je vais lui dire que vous êtes là.

- Merci Nerissa.

Harry regarda autour de lui nerveusement, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un salon aussi chic avant.

« Colin! »

Un petit brun aux grands yeux émergea de l'arrière et serra Colin avec chaleur.

« Hey ! Dennis » souria Colin « Devine qui je t'amène ! »

- Harry Potter ! » s'écria Dennis avec surprise en voyant Harry.

- Hum… salut ! » dit Harry, inconfortable.

- Tu peux le faire ? »demanda Colin.

- Pour Harry Potter? Bien sûr ! » pépia Dennis avec extase.

Harry regarda Hermione pour avoir de l'aide pendant que Dennis l'amenait vers l'arrière.

« Je te reverrai tantôt ! » cria Hermione, tentant de dissimuler son sourire.

Harry s'assit nerveusement sur une des chaises pendant que Dennis plaçait une cape protectrice autour de son cou et qui descendait jusqu'à ses cuisses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? » demanda Colin en arrivant derrière eux.

- Un look désordre et facile à faire mais dès plus sexy » répondit Dennis, pensif, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux épais d'Harry « Que dirais-tu d'avoir des reflets, Harry ?

- C'est quoi des reflets ? » demanda Harry, confus.

- Oublis ça ! » ria Dennis pendant que Colin cachait son sourire derrière sa caméra et prit une autre photo.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es entre bonnes mains » dit Colin en rejoignant Hermione à l'avant.

Harry ferma les yeux avec inquiétude alors que Dennis commençait le travail.

Hermione regarda sa montre pour la cinquième fois depuis la dernière heure alors que Colin feuillait un magazine d'un air absent, à ses côtés.

« Le voilà ! » dit Hermione, sautant sur ses pieds lorsque Dennis apparu.

- Tadam ! » annonça-t-il.

Harry marcha jusqu'à la salle d'attente, gêné, attendant la réaction d'Hermione.

« Harry ! » cria-t-elle, courrant vers lui pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient rasés grossièrement, les laissant doux, quelques mèches cachaient ses yeux et le dessus était parsemé de petits reflets brun pâles.

« Ho mon Dieu! Tu es un génie ! » dit Hermione à Dennis.

- Merci ! »ria-t-il, admirant son travail.

Harry commença à sourire malgré lui, il savait que les louanges d'Hermione étaient sincères et il se trouvait bien aussi.

« Nous allons devoir y aller, Dennis » dit Colin « Harry a beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. »

- OK, à plus tard ! » souria Dennis en leur envoyant la main.

Colin prit rapidement une autre photo alors qu'ils quittaient, sans même qu'Harry le remarque.


	3. Chapter 3

_Titre : Déchiré_

_Auteur : Constance_

_Traductrice : Lalouve_

_Résumé : Harry permet à Hermione de lui faire une métamorphose pour tenter de gagner le cœur de Ron mais les choses changent lorsque Draco craque inexplicablement pour lui un soir._

_Harry/ Ron ou Draco ?_

_Attention : il s'agit d'un slash (yaoi), il y aura des scènes classées NC-17 plus tard._

_Disclaimers : Les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling sans son consentement malheureusement !_

_Dites, je n'ai toujours AUCUNE reviews ! Est-ce que quelqu'un la lis au moins cette fics ? Parce que sinon, je ne me casserai pas la tête à la traduire si personne ne vient la lire ! _

Chapitre 3

Harry marcha lentement le long des étalages fortement éclairés, remplient de centaines de différentes montures.

« Tu en vois une qui te plaît ? » demanda Hermione, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celles-ci ? » questionna Harry, pointant une paire à la monture délicate.

- Elles sont jolies « approuva Hermione.

Colin les rejoignit tendis que la vendeuse ouvrait l'étalage et passait à Harry les nouvelles lunettes.

« Pas vraiment, non » marmonna Hermione lorsque Harry les posa sur son nez et se tourna vers elle.

Harry les enleva et les rendit à la vendeuse en soupirant.

« Attend ! » s'interposa Colin, attrapant le poignet d'Harry avant qu'il ne prenne sa vieille paire « Tu as déjà pensé aux verres de contact ? »

- Je lui en ai parlé mais il n'aime pas l'idée de se mettre les doigts dans les yeux » expliqua Hermione.

- Tu devrais vraiment y songer. C'est une honte de cacher une aussi belle couleur de yeux derrière des lunettes » dit Colin.

Hermione acquiesça du chef.

Harry se pencha davantage et se regarda dans le miroir sur le coin de l'étalage, inclinant la tête de chaque coté alors que les lumières abondantes du magasin faisaient briller ses yeux comme des émeraudes polies. Il se souvena que Ron lui avait dit à leu première année, que sa couleur préférée était le vert mais qu'il n'aimait pas l'avouer à cause du lien avec les Serpentards.

« Très bien » se décida Harry, re redressant « Je vais en prendre. »

- Parfait » sourit Colin, satisfait.

Harry sortit du magasin une heure plus tard, ses lunettes dans sa poche et des lentilles aux yeux. Le reste de ses lentilles jetables seront livrées chez lui lorsqu'elles seront prêtes.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Hermione en marchant.

- Bizarre » répondit Harry en regardant autour de lui «Tout semble plus clair et net.

- Ils ont dû refaire ta prescription aussi, je suis certaine qu'elle a changée depuis tes onze ans.

- Qu'est-ce qui vient après ? » demanda Colin.

- Manger ! » dit immédiatement Harry « Je meurs de faim. »

Tous les trois eurent un bon repas plaisant; ils se remémorèrent leurs jours à Poudlard. Harry était heureux de parler des vieux jours sans avoir à discuter de la bataille finale avec Voldemort. Il en avait assez de décrire encore et encore le combat à d'arrogants journalistes ou aux bruyants publics qui ne le laissaient pas en paix; voilà pourquoi il vivait maintenant dans le monde Moldu- pour avoir un peu de paix et de normalité dans sa vie.

« Que ferons-nous après ? » demanda Hermione en léchant ce qui restait de sa mousse au chocolat sur sa cuillère.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous reste à faire ? » questionna Colin, sirotant son café.

- Pas grand choses, je crois » dit Hermione en fronçant des sourcils pensivement « Fred et George vont venir ce soir pour apprendre à Harry à danser.

- Fred et George Weasley? » demanda Colin, confus.

- Ouais, durant la journée, ils s'occupent de leur magasin de farces et attrapes mais la nuit, ils dansent à un club appelé _The Crush. _

- _The Crush ?_ répéta Colin en levant un sourcil " c'est bien le club le plus chaud en ville, réservé aux sorciers gays ?

- C'est ça, ils dansent sur les plates-formes. Ils ne portent qu'un short blanc et leur peaux scintillent » rigola Hermione.

- J'ignorais qu'ils pouvaient aller aussi loin ! » dit Colin étonné.

- Personne ne le savait » grogna Harry « Ron était tellement embarrassé au début.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il sache qu'il pouvait entrer gratuitement » dit Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

C'est juste à ce moment que quelqu'un s'approcha de leur table. L'homme semblait dans la trentaine et tenait un papier essuie-mains et un crayon.

« Êtes-vous Harry Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

- Non, désolé » mentit Harry.

- Mais c'Est que je peux voir votre cicatrice » dit l'homme, persistant et pointant ouvertement le front d'Harry.

Harry agrippa les bords de la table et poussa sa chaise vers l'arrière avec agressivité.

« Excusez-moi » dit-il à Hermione et Colin « je vous reverrai dehors. »

Ils acquiescèrent avec sympathie alors qu'Harry sortait en colère, laissant là l'homme, gêné, qui tordait son papier entre ses mains.

Harry ouvrit les portes avec rage et resta sur le trottoir, laissant le vent du soir rafraîchir ses sens.

« Putain de cicatrice! » pensa-t-il avec véhémence « Et que faisait un sorcier dans un restaurant moldu, de toute façon ? »

- Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? » demanda Hermione lorsqu'elle sortit avec Colin pour le rejoindre.

- Ouais, désolé pour tout ça.

- Ça va, ça doit être ennuyant à la longue » sympathisa Colin.

- Es-tu prêt à rentrer ? » questionna Hermione.

- Il y a une chose que je veux faire avant » dit Harry, déterminé.

Colin et Hermione le suivirent silencieusement jusqu'à un large magasin quelques blocs plus loin.

« Accessoires de théâtre ? » lu Hermione, confuse.

Harry acquiesça et poussa la porte, une clochette tinta lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Harry se dirigea directement vers la section du maquillage et regarda attentivement, cherchant quelque chose. Il s'arrêta devant une affiche qui indiquait « prothèse » et prit un petit paquet de plastique.

« Couvrez les cicatrices de manière réelle grâce à nos prothèses qui imitent parfaitement la peau » lu Hermione par-dessus son épaule « Ho Harry, tu ne crois pas que se soit un peu trop drastique ? »

Harry ne fit que la regarder.

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider, cher ? »

Harry leva les yeux et vit une femme souriante, rousse qui lui rappelait fortement Mme Weasley.

« Heu, oui » répondit Harry en soulevant le paquet.

- Essayons-le, d'accord ? » dit-elle en prenant le paquet des mains de Harry et en sortant la prothèse de son sac « Nous devons nous assurer que la couleur de la prothèse concorde à ton teint. Où la désires-tu ? » demanda-t-elle sans l'écouter, elle appliqua un peu de colle en aérosol derrière la prothèse.

- Ici » Harry souleva sa frange, révélant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

La prothèse était froide lorsqu'elle l'appliqua sur sa peau, poussant légèrement pour la mettre en place.

« Ensuite, on ajoute un peu de poudre pour faire disparaître les cotés » donna-t-elle comme instruction, brossant un peu de maquillage sur son front « Voilà, regarde. »

Harry prit le petit miroir de main que lui tendait la vendeuse et sursauta lorsqu'il examina son front. Il semblait totalement lisse et sans défaut.

Harry sourit, il se sentait transformé et libre.

« Bien, voyez-vous cela » dit la femme en souriant « Vous nous cachiez un magnifique sourire, Sunshine »

Harry jeta un coup-d'œil aux visages stupéfiés de Colin et Hermione.

« Tu sembles si différent » dit finalement Hermione, incertaine.

- Parfait » dit Harry.

- Personne ne te reconnaîtra » ajouta Colin.

- C'est le but » sourit Harry « Je le prends »

- Voulez-vous la garder en place ? » demanda la femme.

- Oui, merci » répondit Harry.

Hermione et Colin échangèrent un regard soucieux lorsque Harry paya et remercia la vendeuse.

« Fred et George arriveront bientôt » dit Hermione en regardant sa montre pendant qu'ils quittaient le magasin.

Colin les conduisit jusqu'au petit appartement d'Harry et les aida à tout monter.

« Merci Colin » dirent Harry et Hermione lorsqu'il retourna à son automobile.

- Laissez-moi savoir lorsque vous testerez le nouveau look d'Harry en public, j'aimerais beaucoup y être » leur cria-t-il.

- Bien sûr! » sourit Hermione.

Harry et Hermione le saluèrent de la main et se laissèrent tomber sur le divan, exténués.

« Je me demande si tu ne devrais pas te trouver une nouvelle place pour vivre ? » pensa à haute Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, fatigué.

- Tout se passe bien pour toi maintenant, tu peux t'offrir de vivre dans un meilleur quartier.

- J'y penserai » soupira Harry en se massant les tempes.

La porte principale s'ouvrit soudainement et Fred et George arrivèrent en courrant dans la pièce, excités. Fred tenait un petit paquet de CD.

« Je ne crois pas avoir assez d'énergie pour cela maintenant » grogna Harry, se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

- Je te laisse » souria Hermione « Bye Harry! »

Hermione les salua de la main et sortit par la porte laissée ouverte. George inséré un disque dans le lecteur CD et une douce musique rock rempli la pièce.

« Allez Harry » le pressa Fred en le tirant du sofa.

Fred et George commencèrent à danser lentement autour d'Harry, plaçant leurs mains sur ses hanches pour le guider. Harry rougit d'embarra mais tenta de se relaxer. Il commença à se détendre comme la musique l'envahissait et il ferma les yeux pour oublier tout autour de lui. Il ne se concentrait que sur la musique alors qu'il bougeait sensuellement à son rythme. Il commençait à se sentir comme une nouvelle personne, quelqu'un avec une toute nouvelle garde-robe très chic, pas de cicatrice ou de vie fabuleuse et une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Il laissa aller toutes ses inhibitions et commença à danser librement. Harry souria, se sentant renaître et excité tout à la fois. Il ne sentait plus Fred et George près de lui mais il continua à danser pour lui. Il se sentait comme s'il avait pris une drogue merveilleuse et n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsque la musique s'arrêta.

Fred et George étaient assis sur le divan, le regardant avec le même sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est toujours les plus timides, n'est-ce pas Fred ?

- Ouais, le monde est plein d'homme à la sexualité réprimée qui ne demande qu'un peu d'aide des gens comme nous pour les libérer de leur vie mondaine.

- Tu veux venir travailler avec nous au club, Harry ? » demanda George.

- Une vierge à corrompre » fit Fred en lui lançant un clin-d'œil « il fera une fortune en pourboire »

- Heu, non, merci » bégaya Harry, rougissant furieusement.

- Dommage.

- Bien, il n'y a rien que nous puissions t'apprendre, tu es un naturel. Détends-toi et ne pense pas trop » dit George.

- Laisse-nous savoir si tu changes d'idées pour le travail au club » dit Fred en reprenant ses CD.

- Tu sais, si jouer au Quidditch professionnel ne suffit plus » ajouta George.

Harry les salua et les regarda partir. Il vida un verre d'eau dans la cuisine puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Quelle journée ! » pensa-t-il alors qu'il s'enroulait dans ses couvertures.


	4. Chapter 4

_Titre : Déchiré_

_Auteur : Constance_

_Traductrice : Lalouve_

_Attention : il s'agit d'un slash (yaoi), il y aura des scènes classées NC-17 plus tard._

_Disclaimers : Les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling sans son consentement malheureusement !_

Chapitre 4 :

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu portes ? » cria Hermione avec consternation quelques jours plus tard dans le petit café près de l'appartement d'Harry.

- Quoi? » demanda Harry, irrité, habillé d'un short et d'un t-shirt.

- Où sont tes nouveaux vêtements ?

- Dois-je les porter tout le temps ?

- Non, mais…

- Alors, laisse tomber.

- Bien » renifla Hermione.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? demanda-t-il, se reculant sur sa chaise et prenant une gorgée de café.

- Nous devrions aller au _The Crush_ ce soir, je crois que tu y seras plus à l'aise puisque tu connais déjà l'endroit.

- OK » acquiesça Harry « ET à quoi ressemble cette place que nous allons voir aujourd'hui ?

- Ho, tu vas l'adorer ! » dit Hermione avec excitation « c'est magnifique »

- Ça semble très cher »

- C'est tout à fait raisonnable » assura-t-elle.

- Souviens-toi que je ne fais que regarder » l'avertit-il.

- Je sais » sourit Hermione sciemment.

« Wow… » souffla Harry.

Il se tenait au milieu d'un immense salon, le soleil entrait par de larges fenêtres d'où on pouvait admirer une vue spectaculaire de la ville. Les planchers étaient fait de bois de chêne avec une carpette beige sous la table à café de verre. Les murs étaient également couleur crème et une paire de portes en verre coulissantes menaient jusqu'à un large balcon.

« Je te l'avais dit » rigola Hermione en regardant le visage figé de Harry.

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de trois chambres ?

- Tu pourrais avoir des gens à coucher, Remus, moi, Ron, … »

Harry lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre et de regarder dehors la rue en contre bas. Son téléphone cellulaire sonna dans sa poche de manteau.

« C'est probablement Olivier qui veut me rappeler que nous avons une partie demain » dit Harry en roulant des yeux vers Hermione. « Oui, je sais que nous avons une partie demain Olivier ! » dit-il en parlant dans son cellulaire d'une voix ennuyée.

- Harry ?

- Ron ?

Hermione releva la tête, intéressée et sourit.

« Oui, comment ça va? » demanda Ron à l'autre bout du fil.

- Bien, comment c'est Toronto ? » demanda Harry en tournant le dos au visage souriant d'Hermione.

- Pas mal mais je m'ennuis de Londre.

- Déjà le mal du pays ?

- Je suis sûrement stupide, ça ne fait même pas une semaine. Au moins, il y a le hockey.

- Le hockey ?

- C'est un sport moldu, ça ce joue sur la glace et c'est très violent » expliqua Ron avec enthousiasme.

- On dirait du Quidditch » sourit Harry.

- Bien, c'est aussi dur » ria Ron.

Harry sentit son estomac se remplir de papillons au son familier du rire de Ron.

« L'Hôtel est bien » continua Ron « ma chambre est immense et il y a même un plancher de chêne et une vue magnifique sur l'eau.

- Hmmm… »fit Harry, pensivement en jetant un nouveau regard autour de lui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?

- Pas grand chose, je viens de m'acheter un condo. »

Hermione poussa un cri étouffé derrière lui et tapa des mains joyeusement.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Ron, surpris. » Je ne savais même pas que tu en cherchais un.

- Ce n'était pas le cas jusqu'à ce que je le voie.

- Ah, bien je crois que je vais devoir y aller, j'ai une réunion. J'ai hâte de voir ton nouvel appartement.

- Est-ce que tu restes toujours pour tout un mois ? »ne pu se retenir Harry.

- Je ne suis pas certain, nous pourrions terminer plus tôt » répondit Ron, pensivement.

_J'espère, _se dit Harry. Il s'ennuyait vraiment de sa tête rousse.

« Je t'appellerai bientôt, Harry » dit Ron.

- Ok, bye Ron.

- Bye Harry"

Harry ferma son cellulaire et le déposa.

« Vas-tu réellement le prendre Harry ? » demanda immédiatement Hermione.

- Ouais » répondit Harry en souriant et regardant autour de lui.

- Excellant, les anciens propriétaires ont déjà quitté il y a quelques semaines donc l'agent immobilier dit que tu pourrais aménager n'importe quand.

- Mais ils ont laissé des choses » protesta Harry en regardant le divan de cuir, la table en verre et la carpette.

- Ils ont dit que ça venaient avec » dit Hermione en haussant les épaules « Je crois que les anciens propriétaires n'en voulaient pas à leur nouvelle place.

- Parfait » sourit Harry « le moins de décoration j'ai à faire est le mieux. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il manque, c'est un écran géant »

Hermione roula des yeux et alla appeler l'agent.

« Tu es superbe, Harry » dit Hermione plus tard cette soirée-là.

Hermione déposa le peigne qu'elle utilisait et se recula pour admirer son travail. Harry portait une paire de pantalon noir, un chandail blanc et un manteau de cuir noir. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et quelques mèches lui tombaient sur les yeux, il avait également mis sa prothèse pour cacher sa cicatrice, à la plus grande consternation d'Hermione.

La sonnette de la porte retentit.

« Ça, c'est Colin » dit Hermione « Prêt ? »

- Je crois » dit Harry, incertain, en regardant l'étranger qui le regardait dans le miroir.

- Très bien, voici le plan » dit Hermione une fois qu'ils furent assis dans la BMW de Colin et qu'ils roulèrent vers Decuria- la rue la plus hot de la ville pour les jeunes sorcières et sorciers « Harry ira en premier et nous le suivrons à distance pour voir la réaction des gens.

- Ho, mon Dieu » dit Harry en roulant des yeux.

- Crois-moi, Harry » dit Coin en le regardant par le rétroviseur « tu vas créer des réactions ce soir.

- Alors, socialise, danse, tout ce que tu veux et nous allons rester à une table » dit Hermione.

- OK » acquiesça Harry, soudainement nerveux. Il essuya ses paumes sur ses pantalons alors qu'ils cherchaient une place, plusieurs jeunes sorciers se dirigeaient vers une bâtisse blanche avec un néon rose qui indiquait _The Crush._

Harry ouvrit la portière et sortit dans l'air frais de la nuit.

« Très bien Harry, passe devant » dit Hermione en lui lançant un sourire encourageant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire en plus faible puis, redressant les épaules, il rejoignit la foule qui faisait la file devant le club. Il pensait sentir certains regards sur lui ou peut-être que ce n'était que son imagination. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et tenta d'avoir l'air indifférent en attendant, un vent léger jouant avec ses cheveux.

Finalement, la ligne avança et Harry se retrouva face au videur (bouncer) en peu de temps. L'homme tout en muscle et blond fit un clin d'œil à Harry et lui tint la porte ouverte. Harry lui sourit et la musique forte et l'odeur d'alcool l'envahirent lorsqu'il marcha à l'intérieur.


	5. Chapter 5

_Titre : Déchiré_

_Auteur : Constance_

_Traductrice : Lalouve_

_Attention : il s'agit d'un slash (yaoi), il y aura des scènes classées NC-17 plus tard._

_Disclaimers : Les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling sans son consentement malheureusement !_

Chapitre 5

Harry regarda autour de lui avec intérêt, le club était rempli à craquer de jeunes sorciers et sorcières, sorciers surtout, qui envahissaient le plancher de danse et buvaient au bar. Le plancher principal consistait en une immense piste de danse avec une petite scène et quelques plate-formes pour les danseurs engagés par le club. Les murs étaient noirs mais le club était loin de l'être avec tous les lasers lumineux qui clignotaient du plafond. Le bar lui-même était fait de néon bleu qui illuminaient les verres et les bouteilles d'alcool. Il y avait un second plancher d'où l'on pouvait regarder la piste et, bien sûr, un local pour les patrons pour un peu d'intimité.

Harry se fraya un passage jusqu'au bar et attendit patiemment son tour pour sa commande.

« Harry! » appela George qui arrivait derrière lui avec son jumeau et tapant Harry sur l'épaule.

- Salut les gars » sourit Harry « Je croyais que vous travailliez ce soir ? »

- T'inquiète pas, c'est le cas » souria largement Fred.

- Nous ne t'avions pratiquement pas reconnu, vieux » dit George « J'ai su que c'était toi parce que j'ai vu Hermione derrière toi lorsque tu es venu ici. Où est-elle allée ?

- Elle et Colin vont me surveiller de là » expliqua Harry en pointant un doigt vers Hermione et Colin assis ensemble à une petite table.

- Bien, on va te laisser » souria George.

- Qui sait, peut-être que tu seras chanceux ce soir » fit Fred en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Ça ne devrait pas être difficile avec ton nouveau look » acquiesça George.

- À plus, Harry »

Les jumeaux sourirent et marchèrent vers la foule.

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera, Beauté ? »

Harry se retourna vers le barman et souria timidement.

« Un _Long Island Iced Tea, _s'il vous plait » répondit-il.

- Tout de suite »

Harry paya sa consommation et s'assit sur un des tabourets de velours bleu, regarda autour de lui en buvant. Il fixa dans les yeux un joli garçon blond sable qui discutait avec des amis au bord du plancher de danse. Harry souria timidement et l'autre lui souria en retour. Le type avait un joli sourire. Harry avala rapidement le reste de son verre lorsque le garçon s'approcha de lui.

« Salut, je m'appelle Matt » dit le gars, criant presque pour se faire entendre au travers de la musique.

- Salut, moi c'est… James » répondit Harry, décidant d'utiliser son deuxième prénom. Il voulait être totalement incognito ce soir.

- Est-ce que je peux t'offrir un verre, James ? » offrit Matt, ses yeux bleu clair brillant.

Harry souria en voyant apparaître de jolies fossettes sur chaque joue de Matt lorsqu'il lui souria franchement.

« Merci » accepta Harry et il se déplaça pour permettre à Matt d'accéder au bar.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prends, James ? »demanda Matt lorsque le barman arriva.

- Un _Long Island Iced Tea_

- Tu planifies prendre une cuite ? » demanda Matt en soulevant les sourcils.

Harry ria sans répondre, il ressentait déjà les effets de son premier verre. L'alcool l'affectait toujours rapidement.

« Deux _Long Island Iced Tea, _s'il vous plait » commanda Matt.

Harry se tourna et souria à Hermione au travers de la salle. Hermione souria et leva pouce vers Harry.

« ET voilà James. »

Harry se retourna et accepta avec joie le grand verre d'alcool fort. Ils s'assirent en silence pendant quelques minutes en buvant leur verre.

« Alors, d'où tu viens ? » demanda Matt.

- Londre. Et toi ?

- Perthshire en Écosse »

- Est-ce que tu es en visite ? » demanda Harry.

- Oui, juste pour la semaine. »

Harry termina son verre et se lécha les lèvres. Les yeux de Matt louchèrent vers la bouche d'Harry.

« Wow ! Tu bois vite » dit Matt en levant son verre encore à moitié remplie.

Harry souria grandement, il se sentait réchauffé et sa conscience flottait légèrement sur un nuage de rhum et soda. Il adorait que le bar sorcier serve les boissons moldus; ils avaient beaucoup plus de goût que les boissons typiquement sorcières.

« Tu veux danser ? » demanda Harry alors qu'une nouvelle chanson commençait à défoncer les haut-parleurs.

- Bien sûr » souria Matt « mais qu'est-ce que je fais de mon verre ? »

Harry se pencha et pris le verre de Matt dans ses mains. Il l'avala en une gorgée et se lécha les lèvres à nouveau, ses yeux verts guettant la réaction de Matt attentivement. Harry se tourna et laissa le verre vide sur le bar.

« On y va » dit-il.

Matt souria et attrapa la main d'Harry alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin jusqu'au plancher de danse. Harry souria joyeusement pendant que lui et Matt dansaient parmi les autres jeunes hommes. C'était chaud et humide parmi tous ces corps dansant, certains torse nu, leur peau brillant sous les néons.

Matt se plaça derrière lui et glissa ses mains sous le manteau de cuir de Harry pour caresser le ventre musclé au travers du matériel soyeux de son chandail. Harry souria et ferma les yeux, son corps bougeait de lui-même, complètement libéré de ses complexes.

Matt laissa Harry et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, re retourna et fit face à Matt à nouveau. Ils continuèrent à danser jusqu'à la fin de la musique.

« Il fait chaud ici » se plaignit Harry.

- Ça c'est original » se moqua Matt.

- Non, vraiment » souria Harry.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais enlever ton manteau » suggéra Matt.

- Bonne idée » acquiesça Harry « Je vais prendre un autre verre, aussi »

- Je te rejoins au bar » dit Matt.

- Ok »

Harry tourna sur ses talons et zigzagua au travers des danseurs vers la table d'Hermione.

« Comment ça se passe Harry? » demanda-t-elle en le voyant approcher.

- Bien, avez-vous vu le beau mec avec qui je dansais ?

- Pas vraiment, il y a trop de monde ici

- Tu devrais voir les têtes se tourner sur ton passage » souria Colin, sirotant ce qui semblait être un martini bleu.

Harry souria et enleva son manteau, le lançant à Hermione.

« Ne m'attendez pas ! » dit Harry en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je crois que nous devrions, au contraire » dit Hermione « tu as déjà l'air réchauffé. Vas-y lentement avec l'alcool, Harry, tu sais comment tu y réagis.

- À plus tard » dit Harry avec un grand sourire après lui avoir tiré la langue.

Hermione ria et secoua sa tête alors qu'Harry retournait au bar.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir un Pepsi et beaucoup de glace ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets.

Le barman lui plaça une pleine cruche devant lui.

« C'est moi qui paie » dit une voix douce à côté d'Harry alors qu'une main pâle et distinguée déposa quelques mornilles sur le comptoir.

Harry se tourna vers la voix séductrice pour remercier son propriétaire et il rencontra une paire de yeux gris familier et des cheveux blond argenté- Draco Malefoy.


	6. Chapter 6

_Titre : Déchiré_

_Auteur : Constance_

_Traductrice : Lalouve_

_RAR: Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé une review! Bisoux -xx-_

Chapitre 6

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit en grand et il resta bouche bée.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda Malefoy d'une voix soyeuse.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry réalisa que Malefoy ne l'avait pas reconnu, le blond ignorait complètement qu'il discutait avec son pire ennemi.

« Bien sûr que non » répondit Harry nerveusement, tentant de savoir quoi faire.

Malefoy s'assit à ses côtés, le dos appuyé au bar, ses coudes reposant sur le comptoir derrière lui. Harry prit une grosse gorgée de Pepsi, souhaitant maintenant avec quelque chose de plus fort.

Malefoy se tourna vers lui et son front se plissa légèrement lorsque ses yeux pénétrèrent le regard vert.

« Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? » demanda-t-il « tu me sembles familier »

- Non, je ne crois pas » bégaya Harry.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- James

- James quoi ?

- Heu… James…Black » dit Harry, sortant le premier nom qui lui venait en tête.

- Ho ! » dit Malefoy, abandonnant ses soupçons « Je suis Draco, Draco Malefoy »

Harry hocha simplement la tête et vida son verre.

« D'où tu viens?

- Londre » répondit Harry sans réfléchir.

- Londre ? »Malefoy semblait surpris « Tu as dû fréquenter Pourdlard, alors.

- Hum…

- James ! »

Harry se retourna et vit Matt se frayer un chemin au travers de la foule pour le rejoindre.

« Te voilà! » dit Matt, jetant un regard vers Draco.

- Salut Matt » sourit Harry avec soulagement.

- Allons danser » dit-il en tirant le bras d'Harry.

- Excuse-moi, mais nous parlons » interrompis Malefoy en se levant.

- Et tu es ? » demanda Matt, ses yeux bleus le fixant calmement.

- Draco Malefoy.

- Désolé Draco mais James est avec moi. Bonne soirée! »

Matt se tourna et tira Harry derrière lui jusqu'à la piste de danse. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Malefoy se tenir debout, les poings serrés et ses yeux gris les fixer étroitement.

« Désolé pour tout ça » dit Matt, plaçant ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et le tirant vers lui « mais tu ne semblais pas très confortable donc j'ai décidé de t'aider. Est-ce que tu le connais ?

- Si on peut dire » admit Harry « C'est un vrai trou de cul »

Matt sourit et plaça sa joue contre celle d'Harry tout en dansant. Harry sourit mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de parcourir la foule près du bar du regard., cherchant Malefoy. Le serpentard n'avait pas changé; seulement, il était plus grand et plus mature. Il s'habillait encore avec des vêtements dispendieux et Harry était surpris de constater que c'était des vêtements moldus. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était à leur cérémonie de graduation à Poudlard, trois ans auparavant, après cela, Malefoy avait mystérieusement disparu pendant la guerre. Il n'avait rejoins aucun camps, que se soit le côté Sombre ou celui d'Harry.

Harry ne voyait plus le blond nul part.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs vint demander à Matt pour danser.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange, James ? » demanda Matt.

- Pas du tout » sourit Harry, se reculant.

Pendant qu'Harry se rendait au bar, n'ayant pas d'autre endroit où aller, il avait l'étrange impression de connaître le type aux cheveux noir. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et regarda Matt avec son partenaire, se creusant la cervelle pour l'identifier. Soudain, ça le frappe- Blaise Zabini. Ce qui voulait probablement dire que-

« Tu as perdu ton partenaire, James ? »

Harry eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il se tourna pour voir Malefoy assis à ses côtés à nouveau, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Apparemment » répondit Harry, froidement.

- Est-ce que je peux te payer un autre verre ? » demanda Malefoy, imperturbable.

- Non, merci »

Malefoy fronça des sourcils, peu habitué à se faire repousser.

« Allez, ça va te faire du bien » insista Malefoy.

- J'ai dit : non, mer… »commença Harry avec colère, mais il se tut lorsqu'il nota la venu des jumeaux vers le bar. « Heu… je dois aller aux toilettes. »

Harry se leva abruptement et se dirigea directement vers la toilette pour homme la plus près. Il se planta devant le lavabo et s'arrosa le visage d'eau fraîche, tentant de calmer son cœur.

« J'aimerais tant être à la maison » pensa Harry, misérable.

Un grand costaud émergea d'une des cabines, ses yeux s'illuminant à la vue d'Harry. Harry pouvait sentir les relents d'alcool d'où il était et vit la dangereuse lueur dans les yeux du type qui voulait dire 'il est temps de partir'.

Harry tourna des talons et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie mais l'homme était plus près et se plaça devant, bloquant le chemin.

« Quel est ton nom, mon joli ? » baraguina l'homme.

- Excusez-moi » dit Harry en essayant de passer.

- Je ne crois pas » sourit l'homme, puis soudainement, il poussa Harry contre le mur et se pressa contre lui.

- Lâchez-moi! » cria Harry, luttant contre lui.

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi, mon joli » dit-il lentement.

Harry tourna la tête de côté pour échapper à l'haleine d'alcool de son assaillant.

« Ho ! oui, t'en as terminé ! »

Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son adversaire et vit Malefoy se tenir debout, regardant l'homme avec un total dégoût au visage.

Harry profita de cette opportunité pour frapper l'homme dans le bas-ventre avec son genou aussi durement que possible. L'homme s'écroula instantanément au sol, gémissant fortement. Malefoy souria comme Harry enjambait le corps qui se tordait de douleur et se dirigeait vers lui.

« Joli coup » dit-il.

- Merci » dit Harry, hésitant. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour à Malefoy.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller danser maintenant?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Pourquoi ? Quel est le problème ? » soupira Malefoy, ennuyé.

- Bien, je… je suis en quelque sorte avec quelqu'un » dit Harry, pensant à Ron.

- Mais il danse avec quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment.

- Non, pas lui.

- Mais tu as dansé avec ce gars » fit remarquer Malefoy.

- Heu…

- Écoute, que dirais-tu d'un verre alors ? » pressa-t-il.

- D'accord » céda Harry. Après tout, Malefoy avait distrait son agresseur pour lui permettre de se sortir de là.

- Parfait ! »

Harry sortit de la toilette, son assaillant sur le sol froid et suivit Malefoy jusqu'au bar. En marchant derrière le grand blond, il souhaitait ne pas commettre une grosse erreur.


	7. Chapter 7

_Titre : Déchiré_

_Auteur : Constance_

_Traductrice : Lalouve_

_Résumé : Harry permet à Hermione de lui faire une métamorphose pour tenter de gagner le cœur de Ron mais les choses changent lorsque Draco craque inexplicablement pour lui un soir._

_Harry/ Ron ou Draco ?_

_Attention : il s'agit d'un slash (yaoi), il y aura des scènes classées NC-17 plus tard._

_Disclaimers_ _: Les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling sans son consentement malheureusement !_

_NDT : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser une review, ça m'encourage beaucoup de savoir que cette histoire est suivit ! Bisoux._

Chapitre 7

Harry regarda nerveusement autour de lui, cherchant Fred et George, en suivant Malefoy jusqu'au bar; heureusement, ils n'étaient nul part en vu.

« Prêt pour un 'vrai' verre, maintenant ? » demanda Malefoy avec un sourire suffisant.

- Tu n'as pas idée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prends, alors ?

- Un double scotch sur glace.

Harry sourit et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire face à la situation des plus absurde alors que Malefoy commandait leur verre. Il pouvait vraiment s'amuser de la situation s'il le voulait et Dieu sait que Malefoy le méritait.

« Et voilà, James » Malefoy se retourna et donna son verre à Harry « Santé ! »

- Santé ! »

Ils cognèrent leurs verres ensemble et Harry le vida en une gorgée. Malefoy souleva les sourcils, impressionné. Harry lui fit un grand sourire alors que l'alcool brûlait son œsophage jusqu'à son estomac.

« Alors, tu es de Londre, c'est ça ? » demanda Malefoy en faisant tourner les glaçons dans son verre d'un air absent.

- Ouaip.

- Tu n'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, est-ce que tu as fréquenté Poudlard ? »

Harry soupira et déposa son verre vide sur le bar.

« Ne parlons pas du passé » dit-il « c'est plus intéressant de tout ignorer de l'autre, non ?

- Hum…si tu veux » répondit Malefoy en haussant négligemment des épaules, il prit une gorgée de son verre « Est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir ?

- Bien sûr » dit Harry, soulagé de pouvoir abandonner le sujet aussi facilement.

Malefoy commença à se frayer un chemin vers les tables mais Harry stoppa soudainement en chemin.

« Heu, attend ! » appela Harry; il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione ou Colin les voient.

- Quoi ?

- En fait, j'aimerais danser.

- Vraiment ? Parfait » dit Malefoy, heureux. Il vida le reste de son scotch et posa son verre sur une des tables qu'ils croisèrent.

Harry arriva à la piste de danse en premier et se sentit soudainement maladroit. Ça devenait légèrement trop irréel, spécialement lorsque Malefoy mit ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

« Relaxe, James » chuchota le blond dans son oreille.

Harry frissonna sous le souffle tiède dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux et prétendit qu'il dansait avec quelqu'un d'autre –n'importe qui d'autre. Il était heureux maintenant d'avoir eu ce verre, il trouvait l'alcool très calmant et ça l'empêchait de trop analyser la situation. Il oublia tout rapidement et commença à danser avec plus d'enthousiasme. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il gardait les yeux fermés et qu'il n'avait pas à regarder Malefoy, tout allait bien.

Malefoy était un bon danseur et tous deux formaient un séduisant couple de danseurs sous les lumières. Ils attiraient plusieurs regards admiratifs.

Draco nota ces regards et sourit, il aimait être le centre d'attention. Il choisissait toujours de beaux partenaires pour cette raison. Il se savait magnifique et il avait définitivement trouvé son semblable en ce brun sexy ce soir, James était stupéfiant et un bon danseur.

Il resserra son étreinte sur Harry et promena sa main le long de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque, touchant les cheveux soyeux, jouant gentiment avec les mèches épaisses.

Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Au travers du brouillard qui envahissait son cerveau, il enregistra le fait que Draco Malefoy lui caressait les cheveux. Il commença à rire de façon incontrôlable.

« Quoi ? »demanda Malefoy, confus, se reculant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Rien » ricana Harry « je suis seulement un peu chatouilleux »

Malefoy roula des yeux alors qu'Harry tentait de se reprendre et de continuer à danser, affichant un gros sourire.

« _Peut-être que je devrais lui dire qui je suis maintenant »_pensa Harry, encore sous l'effet de l'alcool et recommençant à rigoler.

« Bon, plus d'alcool pour toi ce soir » chuchota Malefoy, ennuyé.

Harry arrêta de rire et frissonna à nouveau lorsque le souffle de Malefoy chatouilla sa peau. Le Serpentard nota cette réaction avec plaisir et décida de voir quelle autre chose pouvait produire ce genre de délicieuses petites réactions chez Harry. Il laissa ses lèvres frôler la délicate peau de son oreille.

Harry laissa échapper un petit halètement et Malefoy souria avec triomphe. Il fit descendre ses lèvres sur la gorge d'Harry, embrassant en ligne droite la peau pâle.

Harry ferma les yeux et pencha la tête de côté pour encourager Malefoy à continuer. Sa conscience semblait avoir prit des vacances, laissant sa libido soûle en charge.

Ravi par la tournure des événements, Malefoy choisit une zone particulièrement sensible et commença à sucer assez fort pour laisser une marque. Harry senti la chair de poule l'envahir sur ses bras et il laissa s'échapper un doux gémissement de ses lèvres partiellement ouvertes.

Malefoy releva la tête et tourna son attention sur les lèvres pleines en face de lui. Il se pencha et toucha délicatement les lèvres d'Harry avec les siennes. Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement et se refermèrent à nouveau, se laissant aller dans le monde merveilleux des sensations. Malefoy accentua le baisser, pressant Harry d'ouvrir la bouche. Harry enroula ses bras autour de lui et obéit avec enthousiasme.

Tous deux cessèrent de danser complètement et restèrent au centre de la piste de danse- s'embrassant passionnément. Harry n'avait jamais été embrassé avec autant de ferveur et il sentit soudainement un feu envahir son corps. Le baiser devint pratiquement désespéré alors qu'ils se battaient pour meurtrire les lèvres de l'autre. Harry posa sa main sur la nuque de Malefoy et emmêla ses doigts dans la chevelure argentée en tentant de le rapprocher.

« _Draco a toujours eu les plus beaux cheveux »_ pensa Harry distraitement « _Draco ? OH mon Dieu ! J'embrasse Malefoy ! »_

Une alarme se déclencha dans le cerveau ivre d'Harry, il ouvrit les yeux et trébucha vers l'arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Malefoy, légèrement hors d'haleine.

- Heu… je dois y aller. »

Harry se retourna et couru littéralement hors du plancher de danse, son visage brûlant de honte. Malefoy couru derrière lui et lui attrapa le bras, le faisant se retourner avec colère.

« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça » cria-t-il.

- En fait, je peux » dit Harry, essayant de libérer son bras.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ça, ça ne va pas.

- À cause de ce quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ?

- Non… oui… il y a plusieurs raisons.

- Comme quoi ? » demanda Malefoy en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire » dit Harry évitant tout contact visuel. « je croyais que je pouvais mais je ne peux pas. Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis.

- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu aimais ? »demanda lentement Malefoy.

- Je… j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne le veux plus. Je suis désolé.

- Bien » dit Malefoy sans émotion, ses yeux le fixant froidement.

Puis, il disparut.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira. Il se sentait confus, des sentiments contradictoires se battaient dans sa tête, un vague sentiment de regret et de vide mixer avec du soulagement et de la honte. Il détestait toujours Malefoy, il était toujours un arrogant bâtard, mais ce baiser… le baiser avait été époustouflant. Il toucha ses lèvres avec étonnement, se rappelant l'inattendue passion, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça au-paravent, jamais été embrassé comme ça avant- jamais. Mais ce n'était pas bon… n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et réalisa soudainement qu'il était toujours dans le club bondé. Il se sentit suffoquer et avoir mal au cœur. Il poussa les gens sur son passage et se dirigea vers Hermione et Colin aussi vite que possible.

« Je suis prêt à partir » dit-il abruptement, interrompant leur conversation.

- Déjà ? » souria Hermione « Je croyais que… »

Hermione arrêta de parler en jetant un regard au visage pâle de Harry et le regard d'urgence dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant.

- Ne peut-on pas seulement partir ? » plaida-t-il, espérant qu'elle comprendrait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

- Bien sûr »

Hermione donna son manteau à Harry alors que Colin sortait ses clés et se dirigeait vers la porte, Hermione jeta un regard soucieux à Harry avant de suivre Colin. Harry mit son manteau et marcha quelques pas derrière ses amis. Il ne put s'empêcher, à la porte, de se retourner pour jeter un dernier regard à Malefoy, mais il ne put trouver le blond nul part. Il ouvrit la porte et fut frapper par le froid en marchant dans la nuit.

à suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

_Titre : Déchiré_

_Auteur : Constance_

_Traductrice : Lalouve_

_Harry/ Ron ou Draco ?_

_Attention : il s'agit d'un slash (yaoi)_

_Disclaimers : Les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling sans son consentement malheureusement_

Chapitre 8

Une semaine avait passé depuis sa rencontre avec Draco et Harry était occupé à déménager ses choses dans son nouvel appartement. Il avait fréquenté un club différent à chaque soir de la semaine et il s'amusait de plus en plus à chaque fois, sa confiance en lui se forgeant en réalisant qu'il ne manquait jamais de partenaire pour danser ou encore pour lui payer un verre. Il ne dépassait jamais le stade de la danse et de la discussion avec eux, les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Malefoy encore frais à la mémoire.

Il comptait les jours avant le retour de Ron, il lui avait parlé seulement une fois au téléphone quatre jours auparavant et son meilleur ami lui manquait beaucoup.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Harry sortit de sa rêverie et cligna des yeux, surpris, en voyant Fred et George appuyés sur le côté de la camionnette qui contenait les meubles d'Harry. Ils lui souriaient avec amusement.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire, d'après toi ? » demanda Harry, ennuyer, en déposant son nouveau fauteuil en cuir sur le sol.

- On dirait que tu étais partie dans un tout autre monde » dit George.

- Ce devait un monde très sexy, » ajouta Fred « tu avais un sourire plutôt rêveur »

Harry rougit et se demanda ce qu'ils penseraient s'ils savaient qu'il rêvait de leur petit frère.

« Il devait rêver à tous ses admirateurs de la dernière semaine »le taquina George.

- Tu veux dire ses 'conquêtes' » rigola Fred.

- Un vrai petit playboy maintenant, n'est-ce pas Harry? »

Harry roula des yeux.

« Ça vous dirait de m'aider avec tout ça ? »

- Désolé, nous ne faisons pas dans le physique » déclara Fred.

- Bien ! » fit Harry, fâché, se penchant pour reprendre la chaise lourde.

- Ne soit pas stupide, Harry ! » soupira George. Il chercha dans les poches de son manteau et sortit sa baguette. « Wingardium Levi… »

- Non, George » siffla Harry, s'approchant et forçant George à baisser sa baguette. « Nous sommes au milieu du Londre Moldu; tu ne peux pas faire de la magie comme ça. »

- Au moins enchantes-les pour qu'ils soient plus légers »suggéra Fred.

- Non » Harry secoua la tête, « ça aurait l'aire trop suspect. »

Harry se retourna et souleva la chaise avec un grognement, ses jambes tremblants lorsqu'il avança maladroitement jusqu'à l'entré de son nouvel immeuble.

Fred et George se regardèrent et secouèrent leur tête à l'unisson. George leva sa baguette et la pointa sur la chaise.

« Pennatus » dit-il avec un mouvement précis de baguette, puis il la rangea rapidement et tenta d'avoir l'air innocent.

Harry trébucha et se retourna pour jeter un regard aux jumeaux, sa chaise était soudainement plus légère. Les jumeaux lui firent un sourire digne du chat dans _Alice aux pays des merveilles_ et le suivirent jusqu'à son appartement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils tombèrent tous les trois sur le sofa et regardèrent autour d'eux.

« Très joli Harry » dit Fred, tournant la tête vers la porte qui menait au balcon.

- La place parfaite pour ramener tous des petits jouets » ajouta George avec un sourire en coin.

Harry grogna et se leva pour aller chercher un verre à la cuisine.

« De toute façon Harry » dit Fred en le suivant, « la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là, c'est pour lancer une invitation. »

- À quoi ? » demanda Harry, tenant un verre vide sous le robinet.

- À une soirée spéciale au Club. »

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ? » demanda Harry avec suspicion, en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

- Seuls les hommes célibataires sont admis. »

- Une soirée célibataire ? » s'exclama Harry avec horreur. « Je ne crois pas, non »

- Ho ! Aller » pressa George « tu es célibataire et seul au monde, dépressif, en soif d'amour,… »

- C'est complètement faux ! » rétorqua Harry, indigné.

- Sans relation en vue à court terme » continua George.

- Quand sais-tu ? » demanda Harry.

- Parce que nous le saurions » répondit simplement Fred. « tu ne peux pas garder un secret avec nous. »

- En fait, j'ai quelqu'un en vue » dit Harry, légèrement hautain.

- Qui ? » demanda immédiatement Fred et George, les yeux grands ouvert par la curiosité en se penchant vers Harry au-dessus du comptoir en marbre.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! » répondit Harry.

- Oui, ça nous regarde » dit George, offensé.

- Qui est cet homme mystérieux ? » demanda Fred, enthousiasmé « Est-ce qu'on le connaît ? »

- Je crois » répondit Harry en ria secrètement.

- Tu le fabriques de toute pièce » accusa George.

- Non, honnêtement, non » sourit Harry. « Écoutez, je ne veux en parler avant de savoir s'il est intéressé »

- Bien, s'il l'est pas, c'est qu'il est un parfait imbécile » dit Fred, sérieusement.

Harry ria et vida son verre.

« Tu dois quand même venir ce soir, Harry »

- Je ne sais pas… » soupira Harry. « Je suis fatigué, ça été une longue journée »

- Alors, repose toi un peu, il est seulement cinq heures » dit George.

Harry posa son verre vide dans l'évier et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. La vraie raison pour laquelle il ne voulait aller au club était parce qu'il avait peur de revoir Malefoy.

« Allez, Harry » gémit Fred.

- Je vais y penser » répondit-il finalement.

- Peut-être que ton homme-mystère y sera. »

- J'en doute » sourit tristement Harry.

- Bien, il y aura beaucoup d'autre mets délicieux pour te tenter » souria George « Qui sait, peut-être que tu en trouveras un meilleur. »

- C'est impossible! » sourit Harry en conduisant les jumeaux vers la porte.

- Je dois savoir qui sait ! » plaida George, désespérément.

- Désolé » Harry secoua la tête.

- Nous viendrons te chercher à neuf heures. » lui rappela Fred en tirant son frère dans le corridor.

- Peut-être » l'avertit Harry.

Fred lui sourit en s'en allant. Harry ferma la porte et se passa une main dans les cheveux, il savait qu'il finirait par y aller, il ne pouvait jamais dire 'non' à ces deux-là.

oOo

Harry entra dans le club dans un état de trépidation intense, son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses yeux parcouraient la salle nerveusement.

« Tu cherches ton homme-mystère ? » rigola Fred à ses côtés.

- Non » répondit Harry trop rapidement.

Fred éclata de rire et propulsa Harry dans la foule. Harry se permit de se donner du courage en allant au bar, ses yeux cherchant tout signe d'une brillante chevelure blonde. Il relâcha un soupir et se détendit instantanément lorsqu'il réalisa que Malefoy n'était nulle part en vu.

« Tu veux un verre, Harry ? » demanda George, se retournant. Les jumeaux avaient droit à des consommations gratuites étant donné qu'ils travaillaient au club et ils abusaient constamment de ce privilège.

- OK, je vais prendre une bière »

Harry sourit et se retourna pour chercher un potentiel partenaire de danse pour la soirée. Il n'avait jamais vu la place aussi pleine.

« C'est impossible que tous ces gars soient célibataires » dit Harry à George alors qu'il lui passait sa bière.

- Pourquoi ? Ils sont trop mignons pour être célibataire ? »

- Ouais, c'est ça »

- Tu es magnifique et célibataire » fit remarquer Fred.

- Non, j'le suis pas » désapprouva Harry, regardant les corps dansant sur la piste de danse.

- Ho, désolé, mon erreur » répliqua Fred, « tu es horrible »

Harry souria et secoua sa tête. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que les gens le trouvent séduisant après avoir été ignoré la plus grande partie de sa vie, sauf par ceux qui ne recherchaient que sa gloire. Au moins, maintenant, il avait un déguisement et il savait que les gens n'étaient pas après lui pour son statut de célébrité.

« Hey ! Wesley ! »

Fred et George se retournèrent et virent un homme petit, d'âge moyen, dans un costume gris, les appeler de l'autre bout du bar.

« Je ne vous paie pas pour socialiser, allez travailler ! » cria-t-il, ennuyé.

- Désolé, Glen » répondit George, lui souriant et en battant des cils doucement.

Glen roula des yeux et partie en secouant la tête et murmurant pour lui-même.

« Ce type à sérieusement besoin de vacances » dit George.

- Bien, le travail nous appelle » fit Fred en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

- À plus ! » répondit Harry en les regardant disparaître.

Harry prit son verre et survola la salle du regard. Ce qu'il vit à l'entré lui fit recracher sa gorgée. Ron s'y trouvait.

Harry posa rapidement sa bouteille et commença à faire son chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à Ron. Il était sur le point d'envoyer la main au rouquin pour attirer son attention pendant qu'il approchait lorsque quelqu'un si mit devant lui, bloquant ainsi le chemin.

« Salut, James. »

Ho non.

Harry leva les yeux vers ceux pénétrant de Malefoy.

« Hein… salut » répondit-il distraitement tout en tentant de voir derrière lui.

- Tu te souviens de moi ? » demanda Malefoy.

- Oui »

- Bien, je suis prèt à te donner une autre chance. »

- Quoi ? » demanda Harry, confus, tournant son regard vers lui.

- Tu as fait une erreur la dernière fois en me plaquant là mais je me sens gentil ce soir, je te laisse une autre chance.

- Je n'ai pas changé d'idée depuis la dernière fois » répliqua Harry fermement. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser… »

Harry s'arrêta net en voyant Ron se diriger vers une table avec Olivier Dubois. La mâchoire d'Harry tomba au sol (NDT : façon de parler, hein!) et ses yeux se voilèrent sous la douleur. Malefoy se tourna pour voir ce qu'Harry regardait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda le blond avec inquiétude.

Harry cligna des yeux. Est-ce que cette inquiétude venait vraiment de Draco Malefoy ?

« Je ne me sens pas vraiment bien » dit Harry, ses yeux fixant toujours Ron et Olivier.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'assiérais pas ? » suggéra Malefoy en tirant une chaise pour lui.

- Ouais,… ok »

Harry se laissa glisser sur la chaise et son cœur se brisa en voyant Ron et Olivier rirent ensemble.

« Est-ce tu vas bien ? » redemanda Malefoy en s'assoyant à ses côtés.

- Non » Harry secoua sa tête en détournant le regard de cette scène douloureuse et fixa la table.

- As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? » interrogea-t-il, posant sa main sur celle de Harry pour el réconforter.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Harry fronça des sourcils en le regardant. « Tu me déteste.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te détestais » répondit Malefoy, surpris.

- Tu me détestes, tu ne le sais juste pas encore. »

Malefoy resserra sa prise sur la main d'Harry, frottant son pouce sur la peau douce.

« Je ne te déteste pas James. » insista-t-il. « En fait, la seule raison de ma présence ici, ce soir, est que j'espérais te revoir.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour être honnête, personne encore ne m'avait plaqué avant » souria Malefoy. « Tu m'intrigue, James. Je suis déterminé à te conquérir. »

Harry sourit et avait du mal à croire à l'honnêteté dans les yeux gris de Malefoy.

« _Ce doit être comme cela qu'il se comporte avec ses amis. »_ pensa Harry. Un tout nouveau côté de la personnalité de Malefoy venait juste de lui être révélé. « _Si seulement il savait à qui il parle, sa gentillesse disparaîtrait en un instant.» _

Harry secoua sa tête et se leva. Malefoy s'accrocha rapidement à sa main pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Je crois que je devrais rentrer. » murmura Harry, fixant leurs mains jointes.

- Laisse-moi te reconduire » proposa Malefoy en se levant de sa chaise.

- Ho, non, ne te dérange pas » souria Harry. « Je vais appeler un taxi. »

- Ne soit pas ridicule » se moqua Malefoy. « Ce n'Est pas un problème, ma voiture attend dehors.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Olivier et sentit la jalousie s'agripper à son cœur.

« D'accord, merci » accepta-t-il, se sentant agressif et amer.

- Bien, » souria Malefoy, « suis-moi.»

Harry resserra sa prise dans la main du Serpentard alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte de sortie, espérant à moitié que Ron les voit mais, apparemment, il était trop absorbé par sa conversation avec Olivier pour même le noter.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur et Malefoy envoya la main à une luisante limo noir stationnée en bas de la rue. Harry souria et hocha la tête alors que la voiture s'arrêtait et que Malefoy lui ouvrait la porte. Harry grimpa à l'intérieur et s'installa dans la banquette de cuir gris. Malefoy s'assied en face de lui, devant la fenêtre qui les séparait du chauffeur.

« Quelle est ton adresse ? » demanda-t-il en poussant un bouton pour faire descendre la vitre.

- L'édifice Fermont sur le boulevard Sussex à Londre. »

Un nuage passa sur le visage de Malefoy. « Le Londre moldu? »

- Oui » dit Harry, guettant sa réaction.

Malefoy le considéra un instant et se tourna vers le conducteur. « Vous avez compris, Harry ? »

Harry sursauta.

« Oui, monsieur » répondit le chauffeur avec un hochement de tête.

Malefoy referma la fenêtre et se réinstalla au fond de la banquette, croissant les bras sur sa poitrine et dévisageant Harry.

« Es-tu un moldu ? » demanda-t-il, finalement.

- Non.

- Parfait » soupira Malefoy, soulagé.

- Est-ce si important ?

- Bien sûr. »

Harry fronça des sourcils et se demanda se qu'il foutait dans la limousine de Malefoy avec lui, en plus. Le blond n'avait pas changé finalement, il était toujours encrer dans les même vieilles idées et préjugés.

« Es-tu né de parents moldus ? » demanda Malefoy, interrompant ses pensées.

- Tu veux dire un Sang-de-Bourbe ? » questionna Harry, ses joues rougissant de colère. « Laisse-moi descendre. »

- Quoi ? » interrogea Malefoy, pris part surprise. « Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne fréquente pas les crétins bourrés de préjugés.

- Alors, tu es né de parents Moldus.

- En fait, non. Mais je n'ai que faire du type de sang des gens ou de leur histoire de famille parce que je ne crois que les sangs purs soient supérieurs à ceux né de parents moldus, contrairement à certaines personnes.

- Tu ne me connais » murmura Malefoy.

- Oui, je te connais, je te connais très bien. » répliqua vertement Harry. « En fait, je…

- Quoi ? »

Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre. « Oublie ça, ça ne marche pas. »

Ils roulèrent en silence alors que la voiture faisait son chemin dans les rues sombres de Londre, chacun perdu dans leurs propres pensés, regardant par la fenêtre frappée par la pluie. Harry reconnue sa propre rue et se tourna sur son siège, pressé de sortir de l'auto.

Ils stoppèrent en face de l'immeuble d'Harry et celui-ci attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte avant que Malefoy ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Ses pieds touchèrent le trottoir, il se tourna pour claquer la portière mais la main de Malefoy appuyait dessus.

« James, attend. »

Harry recula et soupira. « Quoi ? »

Malefoy sortit de la voiture et se tint sous la pluie avec lui.

« Je suis désolé, c'est juste… je ne suis pas… j'apprends encore. Je sais que ça ne fait aucun sens…

- En fait, ça a beaucoup de sens » dit lentement Harry.

Draco sourit timidement et mis ses mains dans ses poches. « Alors, tu me pardonnes ? »

Harry observa son ancien ennemi pensivement, les gouttelettes de pluie descendant le long de sa peau pâle et tombant au bout de son nez, ses cheveux blond plaqués sur sa tête avec des mèches mouillées devant les yeux. Il semblait si jeune et innocent plantés là comme un enfant qui se demandait s'il allait être punie pour avoir renversé du jus sur le tapis.

Tentait-il vraiment de changer ? Est-ce que lui voulait être présent pour le savoir ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider…

« Oui »

Draco, soulagé, sourit. « Merci.

- Mais il y a une chose que je dois te dire… » hésita Harry.

- Ça peut attendre. » sourit Draco. « Tu vas te rendre encore plus malade à rester là sous la pluie.

- Mais…

- Ça peut attendre, rentre.

- Très bien. » abandonna Harry, « Bonne nuit. »

- Attend ! »

Harry se retourna.

« Est-ce qu'on peut se voir demain ? »

- Bien sûr » sourit Harry, chassant la pluie de ses cils.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller souper (NdT : ou dîner en Europe, bref, le repas du soir)? Je pourrais vernir te prendre à dix-huit heures. »

- Ok, on se voit demain. »

Draco sourit et encore une fois, Harry fut saisit de sa joie sincère.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et regarda Draco grimper dans la limo, ses yeux verts la suivant alors qu'elle accélérait sous la pluie. Il tourna des talons et couru s'abriter dans son immeuble. Il gloussa d'incrédibilité alors que l'ascenseur le menait à son étage- il avait un rendez-vous avec Draco Malefoy.

Il pénétra dans son appartement et lança ses clés sur la commode. La lumière rouge de son répondeur clignotait rapidement. Il le poussa tout en se dirigeant vers le frigo pour se prendre une pomme.

« Salut Harry, c'est Ron. »

Harry se redressa rapidement et écouta, son cœur manquant un battement en entendant la voix familière.

« Je suis rentré plus tôt. Je suis à l'aéroport et j'espérais que tu pourrais venir me chercher. Je suppose que tu es sortie, c'est correct. J'essaierai Hermione après. Si c'est correct avec toi, je passerais demain après-midi pour voir ton nouveau condo, je meurs d'envie de voir ce que ça l'air. Hermione m'a dit que c'était très joli. Bien voilà. Je te verrai demain. Bye, Harry. »

Harry souria et fit rejouer le message encore une fois.

_« Je dois le reprendre à Olivier! »_ pensa Harry avec détermination.

Après cela, il se dirigea vers le salon pour regarder la télé, tout ce qui en trait à Draco momentanément oublié.

À suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

_Titre : Déchiré_

_Auteur : Constance_

_Traductrice : Lalouve_

_Harry/ Ron ou Draco ?_

_Attention : il s'agit d'un slash (yaoi)_

_Disclaimers : Les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling sans son consentement malheureusement_

_NDT: Bon, désolée pour ce retard mais les parutions risques de devenir plus espacés car j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour cela. Par contre, je continue à traduire, juste moins vite... merci de votre compréhension!_

Chapitre 9

Harry sursauta en entendant le son de l'intercom et courut hors de son balcon.

« Oui ?

-C'est moi… avec Ron » répondit la voix d'Hermione déformée par le haut-parleur.

-Montez !» reprit Harry en poussant le bouton pour débarrer la poste de l'entrée commune.

Il s'écarta de l'intercom et usa nerveusement le plancher de la cuisine, attendant que sa sonnette retentisse. Il était très nerveux de revoir Ron mais s'inquiétait de sa réaction face à son nouveau look. Est-ce qu'il l'aimerait ? Est-ce que ça ferait en sorte que Ron le regarde autrement qu'un simple ami ?

La sonnette se fit finalement entendre et Harry marcha pour aller ouvrir, son pouls s'accélérant grandement. Il prit une grande et bienfaisante respiration et ouvrit la porte à son maximum.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et son regard se figea sur le visage de Ron; la lumière habituelle illuminant son visage, les yeux bruns, les petits points de rousseurs parcourant son nez et les douces lèvres roses. Il portait un t-shirt noir et des jeans et Harry se dit qu'il n'avait jamais eux l'air aussi bien.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit en voyant la mâchoire de Ron tomber au sol. Il avait choisit méticuleusement ses vêtements et avait passé des heures à se coiffer ce jour-là, et ça avait payé. Il portait une paire de pantalon cargo de couleur tan et une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons n'étaient pas attachés pour laisser voir ses clavicules bronzées.

« Salut Ron ! » salua Harry, relaxant instantanément. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être nerveux; c'était Ron, son meilleur ami depuis neuf ans.

-Harry… » hésita Ron. « Heu, tu sembles différent. »

Harry voulait désespérément lui demander s'il aimait ça mais ce serait stupide et tellement… fille.

« Allez-vous rester dans le cadre de porte toute la journée ? » demanda Hermione, les mains sur les hanches mais un sourire étirait un coin de sa bouche.

-Entrez ! » Harry se déplaça et encouragea Ron à entrer.

Celui-ci pénétra lentement dans la pièce; une expression étrange et indéchiffrable au visage.

« Aimerais-tu visiter ? » demanda Harry avec le sourire, fermant la porte derrière lui.

-C'est ce pourquoi je suis là » répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Harry fronça les sourcils au commentaire de Ron tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Bien, voici la cuisine » dit-il. « Vous voulez quelque chose ? Manger, boire ?

-Non, merci »déclina poliment Hermione.

-Ron ? » Reprit Harry en voyant que la tête rousse ne répondait pas.

-Ho, non merci » répondit-il évasivement, ne regardant même pas autour de lui.

Harry jeta un regard à Hermione, celle-ci secoua la tête et haussa les épaules.

« Allons un peu à l'extérieur, sur le balcon. » suggéra-telle.

-D'accord » dit Harry, incertain.

Il les dirigea au travers du salon jusqu'au balcon spacieux qui surplombait la ville. C'était une journée magnifique; le soleil brillait et une douce brise soufflait dans leurs cheveux, diminuant ainsi la chaleur du soleil.

Ron se dirigea vers la rampe et appuya ses bras dessus, regardant la rue sous lui. Harry regarda à nouveau Hermione, incertain et alla rejoindre Ron. Il accota son dos sur la rampe, les coudes reposant sur la barrière argentée derrière lui, et tourna son visage vers Ron.

« Alors, comment c'est passé ton voyage ? » demanda-t-il avec désinvolture.

-Bien.

-Pourquoi es-tu rentré plus tôt ?

-Nous avons terminé plus vite que prévu.

-Tu as fait des choses excitantes là-bas ?

-Non, pas vraiment. »

Harry soupira et releva sa tête pour regarder le ciel. Ron ne semblait pas fâcher, juste préoccupé. Harry se demanda, créant ainsi une soudaine douleur au cœur, si Ron était préoccupé à propos d'Olivier.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu aller te chercher à l'aéroport hier. » s'excusa-t-il.

-Pas de problème » répondit Ron, se tournant finalement pour le regarder. « Olivier m'a raccompagné (NDT : ou en bon québécois : J'ai eu un lift d'Olivier).

-Vraiment ? C'est bien, je suis content de savoir que tu n'es pas resté mal pris. » dit Harry avec un sourire forcé.

-Ouais » réitéra Ron, le regardant toujours.

-Alors, il t'a ramené directement chez toi ? » ne pu se retenir Harry.

-En fait, non, il devait d'abord allez au _The Crush_ pour rencontrer son petit ami et ensuite, ils m'ont ramené chez moi.

-Son petit ami ? » demanda Harry en dissimulant à peine sa joie. « J'ignorais qu'il voyait quelqu'un.

-Moi aussi » reprit Ron en haussant les épaules et envoyant son sourire en coin si sexy que les genoux d'Harry fléchirent sous lui.

-Désolée, Harry » interrompis Hermione. « Je dois retourner travailler maintenant. »

Harry se tourna, surpris, il avait complètement oublié la présence d'Hermione.

« Déjà ? » demanda-t-il, consterné.

-J'en ai bien peur mais Ron peut rester s'il le veut » sourit-elle. « Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, j'ai deux semaines de vacances qui débutent aujourd'hui. »fit Ron en souriant.

-Alors, tu veux rentrer tout de suite ou tu vas rester un peu avec Harry ?

-Je reste, si ça ne dérange pas Harry? »répondit Ron, portant son regard sur lui.

-Pas du tout » fit Harry, souriant largement.

-Ok, bien je vous verrai tous les deux plus tard. » salua Hermione. « Je connais le chemin. »

Harry et Ron lui dirent au revoir et lui envoyèrent la main, puis se tournèrent face à face. Harry se sentit gêner et regarda ailleurs. Soudainement, la seule pensée de demander à Ron de sortir avec lui était trop effrayante et gênante.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu sortais beaucoup dernièrement » fit Ron, brisant le silence. « dans les clubs et autre. »

Harry posa ses yeux sur lui et tenta de lire l'expression sur son visage mais ni détecta rien d'autre que de l'intérêt.

« Ouais, une idée d'Hermione » répondit Harry en roulant des yeux. « Je suis totalement épuisé. »

Ron rit et sembla se relaxer et devenir plus naturel, au grand soulagement d'Harry.

« Je vais me prendre un verre, tu en veux un ? » demanda Harry, se dirigeant déjà vers la cuisine.

-Certainement, qu'as-tu de bien ? »

Harry souri pour lui-même tout en sortant un large pichet de thé glacé, deux verres et un bol de Bertie Crochus qu'il avait acheté lors de son dernier voyage sur le chemin de Traverse. Il déposa le tout sur un plateau, l'amena au salon et le posa sur la table à café.

Ron entra et accepta le large verre de thé glacé avec gratitude. Harry se servit un verre alors que Ron se laissait tomber dans un des nouveaux fauteuils de cuir.

« Heureux d'être de retour ? » questionna Harry, s'installant confortablement avec son verre.

-Très, » souri Ron, « Toronto est une belle ville mais il n'y a rien comme la maison. »

-Maintenant, frappe tes talons et redit-le trois fois. »

-Quoi? » demanda Ron, regardant Harry comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

-Rien » ria Harry. « Ce n'est qu'un truc Moldu. »

Ron leva les sourcils et prit une gorgée de son verre.

« Hey, des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochus ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant le bol. « Ils n'en ont pas au Canada. »

Harry sourit en voyant Ron prendre une pleine poignée des bonbons colorés. Ron restait toujours un enfant dans son cœur.

« Es-tu allé dans un club à Toronto ?

-Plusieurs » grimaça Ron en croquant dans un bonbon brun et noir.

-Tu as rencontré des gens intéressant ? » demanda Harry en passant.

-Hem… non, pas vraiment. Mais il y a des très beaux mecs là-bas. »

Harry s'étouffa dans son verre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Ron.

-Je vais bien » hoqueta Harry. Finalement, il avait la réponse à la question qu'il se posait : Ron était gay ! Et apparemment, il était aussi célibataire.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? » redemanda Ron.

-Oui » fit Harry en tentant de cacher son excitation.

Ron souri et lança quelques bonbons de plus dans sa bouche.

« Alors, toi, est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'intéressant ici? » demanda-t-il avec nonchalance.

Ho mon dieu, Malefoy.

« Merde ! » jura Harry, se levant et portant le regard à sa montre.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » interrogea Ron, posant son verre.

-J'ai …hum, je dois rencontrer quelqu'un. »

-Un rendez-vous ? » demanda Ron en se levant.

-Genre, » Fit Harry, son cerveau fonctionnant à mille à l'heure. « mais je ne fais que l'aider dans ses problèmes personnels. »

-Quel genre de problèmes? »

-Juste quelques travaux remis en retard, c'est tout »

-Très bien, alors… »

-Je suis désolé pour ça Ron » s'excusa Harry. « J'avais complètement oublié. »

-Ça va, je vais m'en aller. »

Harry regarda désespérément Ron se diriger vers la porte. Il tenta de jauger les sentiments de celui-ci en le suivant. Était-il vexé? Jaloux ? Peut-être même qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de son rendez-vous mais il devait avoir le cœur net.

« Ron, attend! »

Celui-ci se retourna dans le cadre de porte et le regarda, ses yeux posant des questions.

Harry se tenait face à lui, il sentit ses nerfs se crisper et une montée d'adrénaline le submerger lorsqu'il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler.

« Est-ce que je peux te voir demain ? »

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda Ron.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller dîner (NDT : souper pour le Québec)? Au _Belle Lune _?

_-Belle Lu_… » la voix de Ron traina en longueur alors qu'il cherchait le visage d'Harry intensément. « Ne rit pas Harry, mais … est-ce que tu m'invite à un rendez-vous ? Un rencart ?

-C'est ce que j'espérais. » Harry lui fit un doux sourire, ses yeux remplient de crainte.

Ron observa Harry comme s'il le voyait sous un tout nouveau jour. Ses yeux couleur de miel profondément encrés dans ceux émeraude d'Harry.

« J'aimerais beaucoup » répondit doucement Ron.

Harry soupira et ferma brièvement ses yeux de soulagement.

« J'avais tellement peur que dise non et que tu me ris au visage » dit-il, se sentant incroyablement soulagé.

-Crois-tu réellement que j'aurais fait ça ? » souri Ron.

-Peut-être pas » souri largement Harry

-Je t'appelle demain alors ?

-Ok, je serai à la maison toute la journée.

-À bientôt, Harry.

-Bye »

Ron lui souri un moment puis se retourna pour partir. Harry ferma la porte et jeta son poing en l'air et sauta de joie.

Alors qu'il se préparait à voir Draco ce soir-là, il décida qu'il ne serait qu'ami avec son vieil ennemi, une relation sérieuse avec lui aurait été impossible, de plus, il avait Ron maintenant. Draco ne savait même pas qui il était, il prendrait surement la fuite dès que Harry lui dirait. Il devrait peut-être régler ça dès ce soir et lui dire…

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

_Titre : Déchiré_

_Auteur : Constance_

_Traductrice : Lalouve_

_Harry/ Ron ou Draco ?_

_Attention : il s'agit d'un slash (yaoi)_

_Disclaimers : Les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowling sans son consentement malheureusement_

_Désolée pour ce retard mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour traduire mais bon, voici tout de même la suite ! Bonne lecture ! Ho, et merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire :)_

Chapitre 10

Harry fredonna pour lui-même alors qu'il passait une brosse dans ses cheveux et qu'il appliquait du gel sur les pointes. Il se demandait se qu'il pourrait porter pour son rendez-vous avec Ron le lendemain; quelque chose de bien étant donné qu'ils iraient dans un resto chic. Il attrapa son blouson de cuir posé sur son lit et sauta pratiquement dans le couloir. Il sentait son cœur sauter de joie et avait du mal à résister pour ne pas chanter à tu tête.

Il regarda par la fenêtre la rue sous son condo et remarqua qu'il avait plu pendant qu'il se préparait et maintenant la rue brillait sous les rayons de la lune. Le ciel était maintenant clair et les étoiles scintillaient, entourant la pleine lune. C'était la fin de l'été et les journées commençaient à raccourcir à nouveau. Harry sourit, laissa son manteau sur une chaise et alluma sa chaine stéréo. Tambours et trompettes remplirent la salle alors qu'une des chansons préférées à Harry explosait des hautparleurs. Harry dansa pour retourner vérifier la rue et commença à marquer le rythme avec ses pieds, puis sifflota pour finir par chanter.

« And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush » chanta-t-il « and all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush. Can I just have one more moon dance with you, my love? »

Harry tira la fin du rideau et observa une limousine noire tourner le coin de la rue et s'arrêter devant son immeuble. Il secoua sa tête avec un sourire et éteignit sa radio avec la télécommande. Il continua à fredonner en quittant son appartement et attendant que l'ascenseur le mène à l'entrée. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il quitta la cabine. Il vit au travers des portes vitrées le chauffeur de Malefoy ouvrir la porte de l'auto et se placer de côté.

Le portier d'Harry le salua avec un sourire et ouvrit la porte pour lui. Harry le remercia alors que Malefoy lui-même sortait de la voiture, se redressait et lui lançait un sourire de bienvenue.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent de surprise alors qu'il notait l'apparence de Malefoy. Cet homme savait très bien comment s'habiller. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise habillée d'un bleu extraordinaire et ses étaient soyeux et libre au lieu d'être collé sur sa tête. Harry lui rendit son sourire alors qu'il s'approchait et le siffla avec approbation.

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit et ses yeux brillèrent, sa chemise les faisant paraitre bleu pâle au lieu de leur gris naturel.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Harry en arrêtant devant lui.

-As-tu faim ?

-Toujours » souri Harry.

-OK, tu choisis la place » offra Draco.

Harry y pensa sérieusement puis souri, il avait trouvé la place parfaite.

« Très bien mais tu dois me faire confiance sur ce coup-là.

-D'accord » répondit Draco avec précaution.

-Voici l'entente » dit-il « nous allons marcher jusque là-bas, pas de voiture. C'est une place Moldu, alors aucun commentaire désobligeant et je paierai le repas.

-Marcher ? » demanda un Draco incrédule.

-Ouais, apprend à vivre un peu » souri largement Harry. « Fait-moi confiance. »

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler et ferma la porte de la voiture avec son pied.

« Très bien, je te fais confiance. Harry ?

-Quoi ? » demanda Harry, alarmer.

-C'est mon chauffeur » dit Draco en se retournant. « Harry ? »

-Oui, monsieur ? » répondit Harry, le chauffeur.

-Nous n'aurons pas besoin de vos services ce soir, je vous appellerai d'ici plus tard.

-Très bien, monsieur »

Harry inspira profondément et souffla lentement.

« Prêt, James ? »

Harry hocha de la tête et commença à descendre la rue, Draco le suivant à ses côtés.

« Alors, où allons-nous ? » ne put se retenir Draco.

-Tu verras » fit Harry en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Draco sourit et cacha ses mains dans ses poches pour les réchauffer. Il envoya la tête vers l'arrière et regarda la lune. Harry l'imita et remarqua que la lune était particulièrement grande ce soir, il avait l'impression de pouvoir la toucher s'ils marchaient assez longtemps. Il commença à fredonner _Moon Dance_ pour lui-même en marchant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fredonnes comme ça ? » demanda Draco, curieux, tournant la tête vers Harry.

-Une des mes chansons préférées. Je l'écoutais justement avant que tu arrives. Elle s'appelle _Moon Dance_. »

-Elle est de circonstance » reprit Draco. « C'est une chanson Moldu ? »

-Ouais, elle est plutôt vieille mais je l'aime bien. »

-Chante-la » demanda Draco.

-Pas question » ria Harry. « Je ne lui rendrais pas justice. Mais je te la ferai écouter un jour.

-Parfait. »

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil de côté et sourit. C'était une très belle nuit et Harry se sentait libre et joyeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Malefoy pouvait être aussi plaisant. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient amis depuis dès années.

Tous deux marchèrent pendant une demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'Harry voit l'océan au loin. (NDT : bien sûr, il est impossible de marcher du centre de Londre jusqu'à l'océan en une demi-heure mais l'auteur fait dire : « on fait comme-ci, ok »)

« Nous y sommes presque » annonça-t-il.

-Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Draco en regardant autour de lui.

-À la plage » répondit Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Et pourquoi sommes-nous à la plage ?

-Parce qu'il y a le meilleur restaurent où je suis allé » expliqua Harry, pointant une jolie bâtisse juste à la lisière du sable.

Elle était peinte en jaune et possédait une véranda remplie de tables. Des lumières multicolores s'enroulaient autour de la rampe et une musique jouait fortement de l'intérieur. Plusieurs personnes entraient et les éclats de rire étaient transportés par la brise jusqu'à eux alors qu'ils approchaient.

« Comment ça s'appelle ? » demanda Draco en regardant autour avec le sourire.

-Daddy-O's.

-Daddy-O's ? Étrange comme nom.

-C'est parce qu'ils jouent surtout du swing et tout ce qui date de cette époque » expliqua Harry. « L'atmosphère est très bonne, très amusante et accueillante. »

Draco lui ouvrit la porte et Harry sourit en entrant. La place était occupée mais pas remplie de gens. Il y avait plusieurs couples qui dansaient sur la petite piste en bois et plusieurs serveurs circulaient avec leur plateau de nourriture et de boissons. Les tables et les chaises étaient jaunes et chromées, gardant l'esprit d'antan. Les lumières étaient vives et un groupe jouait dans un coin fournissant un musique en direct.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Harry, pas mal certain que ce n'était pas le genre de place que Draco fréquentait.

-Ça semble… moche mais amusant » sourit Draco.

-Bien, c'est ça » ria Harry.

Une jolie serveuse blonde approcha et leur demanda s'ils souhaitaient manger à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur.

« À l'extérieur, je crois. » décida Harry.

Draco approuva du chef et ils la suivirent sur la véranda. Elle les installa à l'extrémité la plus près de l'océan et leur laissa des menus.

« Je sais déjà ce que je vais prendre » sourit Harry, n'ouvrant même pas son menu.

-Et ce sera ? »

-Un cheeseburger, des frites et une root bear (bière de racinette). »

Draco grimaça et ouvrit son menu.

« Toutes ces choses contiennent au moins mille calories chacune. »

Harry ria

« Tu parles comme une fille. »

Draco le foudroya du regard et plaça son menu devant son visage.

Harry rigola et regarda vers l'océan, les vagues roulaient sur le rivage.

« Qu'allez-vous prendre ? »

Harry tourna son regard vers l'intérieur et sourit à la serveuse rousse qui tenait son bloque-notes en main et qui lui souriait gentiment.

« Je vais prendre un cheeseburger, des frites et une root bear. » répondit Harry.

-Très bien » elle nota sa commande. « Et pour vous ? »

Draco mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure pensivement.

« Est-ce que la vinaigrette maison est sans gras ? »

Harry ria et se cacha les yeux derrière ses mains, découragé.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco, offensé.

La serveuse les regarda avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de songer que ces deux-là étaient très mignons ensemble, ils donnaient l'impression d'être un vieux couple marié.

« Prend tout simplement ce que j'ai choisis, Malefoy » suggéra Harry, découvrant ses yeux.

-Bien, mais si je deviens gros ce sera de ta faute. » fit Malefoy en fronça des sourcils.

-Ok, je reviens tout de suite avec votre commande » dit la serveuse, retenant un rire en prenant les menus.

-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu par mon nom de famille ? » demanda Malefoy lorsqu'elle fut partie.

Harry avala et haussa des épaules nerveusement. « Je ne sais pas. »

Il ignorait pourquoi il ne lui disait pas la vérité maintenant. Draco venait juste de lui donner l'ouverture parfaite. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et il dû regarder ailleurs.

Draco sembla confus et observa Harry se détourner de lui.

« S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Draco. »

Harry se retourna vers lui et secoua la tête avec amusement, comme s'il avait raconté une blague pour lui seul.

« Je vais essayer. »

Draco fronça des sourcils et s'apprêtait à lui demander de quoi il parlait lorsque leur commande arriva.

Harry sourit de soulagement, agrippa sa cuillère et la planta dans la crème glacé à la vanille avant de la licher.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Draco, dégouté, inspectant son verre alors que la crème glacé dégoulinait de chaque côté.

-C'est un morceau de crème glacé flottant (NDT : si quelqu'un sait comment traduire 'ice cream float' qu'il me le dise! Merci!) » sourit Harry, heureux, alors qu'il suçait la crème glacé fondue. « Essais »

Draco agrippa sa cuillère et attrapa un peu de crème glacé qui fit un pétillant 'Pop' et goûta doucement.

Harry ria devant l'expression de Draco. Il avait bien trop l'air d'analyser quelque chose pour quelqu'un qui mangeait de la crème glacé.

« Et ? » demanda impatiemment Harry.

-Étrange… » répondit Draco.

-Essais avec une paille » suggérera Harry.

Draco aspira par sa paille et avala une grosse gorgée de son verre.

« Mmmm… ce n'est pas mauvais. »

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit » sourit Harry, triomphant.

Leur nourriture arriva après cela et les deux mangèrent silencieusement, regardant par alternance les danseurs à l'intérieur et l'océan sur leur gauche. Harry observa avec satisfaction Draco engloutir les frites et licher ses doigts remplient de graisse avec enthousiasme.

« Veux-tu danser ? » demanda Draco après que Harry se soit essuyé la bouche avec sa serviette et ait repoussé son assiette vide.

-Certainement, » approuva Harry « tu veux sûrement dépenser toutes ces calories que tu viens d'ingurgiter. »

Draco lui fit un sourire suffisant et se leva, lui tendant la main. Harry hésita puis posa sa mais dans celle de Draco.

Harry laissa de l'argent sur la table pour payer leurs repas et un généreux pourboire. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du restaurant et se joignirent aux danseurs plus qu'enthousiastes sur le plancher de danse. Draco les observa avec précaution alors qu'ils tournaient autour d'eux.

« Je ne sais comment danser comme ça » dit-il.

-C'est du Swing. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais diriger. »

Harry posa sa main droite dans celle de Draco et sa gauche autour de sa taille, le tirant vers lui. Draco regarda les pieds d'Harry et essaya de copier ses mouvements.

« Relaxe » souri Harry. « Laisses-toi aller. »

Draco le regarda et lui rendit son sourire. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'imprégner du rythme et du style de la musique, en fait il s'avéra qu'il était très naturel dans cette danse. Harry était heureux, c'était bien plus amusant de danser lorsque tu savais se que tu faisais et que tu n'avais pas l'impression de faire un fou de toi. Draco semblait s'amuser et Harry ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire.

La musique s'arrêta et le chanteur annonça, avec un grand sourire, qu'il y aurait un concours de danse et que les gens devaient libérer la piste de danse sauf s'ils voulaient participer.

Harry regarda Draco avec un sourire émerveillé, ses yeux vert brillant intensément.

« Pas question ! » dit Draco.

-S'il te plaît ! » insista Harry. « S'il te plaît, Draco ! »

Wow, ça faisait bizarre.

Draco soupira, sachant très bien qu'Harry le souhaitait désespérément.

« D'accord. »

-Oui ! » Harry eu un énorme sourire sadique et le tira à nouveau jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Un des serveurs se promena et épingla le chiffre onze sur le dernier couple qui participait. Harry et Draco avaient le chiffre huit.

« Très bien, c'est paaaaaarrtiiii! »

Le groupe commença à jouer avec enthousiasme et les couples commencèrent à danser. Les gens sur les côtés criaient et encourageaient leurs amis. Harry souriait à Draco en dansant. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, il s'amusait et il décida de gagner ce concours ou du moins se crever à la tâche.

Très rapidement, il ne resta plus que quatre couples sur la piste de danse, incluant Harry et Draco.

« Je commence à fatiguer. » haleta Harry avec un sourire, la transpiration brillant sur son front.

-Moi aussi, » approuva Draco, « mais n'ose même pas t'arrêter. Nous allons gagner ce concours! »

Harry ria malgré son manque d'air et sentit son second souffle l'envahir.

Bientôt, seuls Harry et Draco, ainsi qu'un autre couple restèrent.

Le groupe arriva à la finale et le chanteur annonça les gagnants.

Harry et Draco terminèrent second.

« C'est pas juste ! » se plaignit Draco à Harry « Nous ne pouvions pas faire les porters et les trucs de ce genre! »

-Non pas après ce que tu avais mangé ce soir. » le taquina Harry.

Draco ria et applaudit avec les autres alors que les gagnants allaient chercher leur prix.

« Je reviens tout de suite » dit Harry « Je dois aller aux toilettes. »

-OK »

Harry se lava les mains et essuya son front avec du papier essuie-mains.

« Merde » jura-t-il en chuchotant en voyant sa prothèse commencer à décoller de son front. Il la tapota rapidement et balança sa main rapidement de gauche à droite devant pour la faire sécher. Il plaça quelques mèche de cheveux devant et quitta la salle de toilette, priant pour qu'elle tienne jusqu'à ce qu'il soit chez lui.

Il trouva Draco assis sur une chaise au bord de la piste de danse, buvant un verre d'eau, une enveloppe à la main.

« Regarde ce que nous avons gagnés « sourit Draco en lui montrant l'enveloppe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

-Pour être arrivé en seconde place, nous avons gagné un repas gratuit pour deux. »

Harry ria en voyant Draco placer l'enveloppe dans sa poche et la tapoter.

« Es-tu prêt à partir ? » demanda Harry, s'assurant que les mèches couvraient toujours son front.

- Attends, une dernière dance, ok ? » supplia Draco avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Pourquoi ? » interrogea Harry, légèrement inquiet.

- Tu verras » dit Draco, platement. « Veux-tu une gorgée de mon eau ? »

- Oui, merci. »

Harry vida le verre d'eau fraîche et étira ses jambes endolories. La chanson qui jouait se termina et Draco sauta sur ses pieds et tendit la main à Harry pour le mener sur la piste de danse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry alors que Draco le trainait derrière lui.

Draco lui fi simplement un sourire et le rapprocha de lui. Harry eut le souffle coupé en entendant le groupe entamer les premières notes de _Moon Dance._

« Draco… » commença Harry, incrédule.

-Je voulais l'entendre » sourit Draco, fier de lui.

-Merci » murmura Harry.

Ils dansèrent en silence, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensés.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que les paroles s'accordaient parfaitement à leur soirée.

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que les paroles s'accordaient parfaitement à James.

La chanson se termina et Harry s'écarta à contre- cœur, applaudissant avec les autres le groupe qui les salua avant de quitter pour une pause.

« Allons-y » murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Harry.

Harry approuva du chef et prit la main de son compagnon pour sortir.

Ils se promenèrent le long de la plage et s'enchantèrent de sentir le vent frais de la nuit. Harry soupira et garda la main de Draco dans la sienne alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le trottoir. Une partie de son cerveau se demande ce qu'il faisait là à s'amuser avec Malefoy alors qu'il venait juste d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Ron. Et l'autre partie de son cerveau informa l'autre de ce taire et d'aller se faire f.

« As-tu aimé ta soirée ? » demanda Harry.

-Oui » sourit Draco, balançant leurs mains jointent entre eux.

Vraiment trop tôt, ils se trouvèrent devant l'immeuble d'Harry.

« Est-ce que je peux utiliser ton téléphone ? » demanda Draco alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

-Le téléphone ? » Harry arqua un sourcil.

-Oui, mon chauffeur est né de Moldus et il insiste pour se servir de ce foutu appareil qui se trouve dans la limousine. »

Harry sourit et pensa que c'était très approprié pour lui d'avoir une personne né de Moldus pour l'aider à apprendre les bonnes manières lorsqu'il fallait s'entendre avec ceux qui non pas le 'sang pur'.

« Bien sûr, monte. »

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte d'entrée, le portier apparut et leur ouvrit la porte avec le sourire.

« Bonne soirée Monsieur Potter » le salua-t-il avec respect.

Harry pâlit visiblement et sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Draco à ses côtés.

-Excusez-nous » dit Harry à son portier inquiet. Il attrapa le bras de Draco et marcha rapidement vers le coin de la rue pour atteindre un endroit plus discret. « Écoute, Draco, je… »

-Lâche-moi ! » Draco arracha son bras de la prise d'Harry.

-Draco…

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il. « Es-tu… es-tu… »

Harry approuva misérablement.

« Mais tu sembles tellement… différent. Je veux dire, ta cicatrice… »

Harry leva la main et repoussa sa frange puis enleva sa prothèse, révélant sa cicatrice cachée dessous.

« Ho mon Dieu! » Draco se retourna, l'air malade.

-Je suis désolé… » répondit doucement Harry.

-Tu m'as menti ! » cris soudainement Draco, en colère. « Qu'avais-tu prévu ? Faire un fou de moi devant tes amis ? Me faire agir en parfait idiot devant toi et faire semblant de bien m'aimer ? »

-Non, c'est faux. Je te jure » répondit rapidement Harry.

-Je te déteste Potter ! »

Draco tourna des talons et commença à quitter les lieux.

« Attend, Draco! » appela désespérément Harry. Il couru et se teint en face du blond enragé.

-Fou le camp de mon chemin, Potter » l'avertit-il.

-Je t'en pris, écoute-moi » supplia Harry.

Il était horrifié de sentir des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas laisser Draco partir comme cela ? Il n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui. Il aimait Ron.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco en croisant des bras sur son torse.

-Je n'avais rien planifié, Draco. Je voulais seulement être ami avec toi.

-Amis ? » grogna Draco. « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qui tu étais ?

-Je ne sais pas. M'aurais-tu parlé si tu avais su ?

-Non, mais ça c'est mon choix et non le tien, Potter.

-Et maintenant ? » demanda Harry.

-Je… je ne veux plus jamais te revoir » répondit Draco avec une voix d'où la douleur sortait.

Harry s'écarta alors que Draco le poussait et disparu dans la nuit, ses mains profondément enfuient dans ses poches. Harry resta sur le trottoir un long moment, fixant l'endroit où avait disparu Draco. Il ne savait plus se qu'il ressentait maintenant. Il était totalement confus.

Il laissa libre court à ses larmes dès qu'il eut trouvé refuge dans son appartement. Il s'allongea sur le divan et enroula des bras autour de lui.

_« Pourquoi ma vie est un tel gâchis ? »_ cria-t-il pour lui-même.

Épuisé, il sombra dans un sommeil agité, se demanda si voir Ron demain allait l'aider se décider. Il ne cessait de se dire qu'il aimait Ron et non Draco Malefoy.

Pas Malefoy… pas Malefoy… pas Malefoy…

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

_Auteur : Constance1_

_Traduction : Lalouve_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et encouragements ! Je suis désolée pour le retard mais il y a eu plein de concours de circonstance et il y en a encore ! Je vais donc dorénavent traduire au fur et à mesure. Merci de votre compréhension !_

Chapitre 11

Les événements de veille envahirent à nouveau Harry dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain. Il se couvrit rapidement les yeux et grogna alors que l'expression blessée de Malefoy apparu devant lui, la façon dont ses yeux gris tournèrent au froid et à la colère avant qu'il ne parte.

Il roula sur lui-même et s'assit, frottant ses yeux fatigués et zyeuta son réveil. Il était presque deux heures de l'après-midi. Harry souffla un juron et se laissa retomber sur le dos. Il se sentait toujours aussi fatigué, comme s'il n'avait jamais dormi. Tout ce qu'il se souvenait s'était s'être réveillé après une heure de sommeil sur son divan et s'être trainé jusqu'à son lit où il se tourna et retourna une bonne partie de la nuit.

Harry se glissa sans enthousiasme hors du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour un café. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain alors qu'il attendait que le café soit prêt et se rembrunit en voyant les cercles noirs sous ses yeux et la pâleur de sa peau.

« Heurk, j'ai l'aire d'une merde » marmonna-t-il, sortant de la salle de bain, dégoutant.

Il ouvrit la porte de son balcon et prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Tout en remplissant ses poumons, il tenta de chasser les sensations amorphes du matin de ses corps et esprit exténués. Il laissa la porte ouverte tout en se versant une tasse de café, attrapa le journal du matin et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise longue. Le ciel était surchargé, l'air chargé d'humidité, les nuages semblaient attendre le bon moment pour relâcher leur trop plein de pluie.

Le bon moment arriva lorsqu'Harry s'assied avec son café et son journal. Il jura pour la seconde fois de la journée et couru à l'intérieur, claquant la porte et jetant le journal sur sa table à café. Il jeta son café non entamé dans l'évier et laissa sa tasse dedans puis se pressa jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Il choisit un chandail et un pantalon noir, la couleur parfaite pour son humeur, puis s'efforça de faire le reste de sa routine avec un ennui peu efficace. Il se sentit un peu mieux après s'être brossé les dents et les cheveux, légèrement plus réveillé.

Le téléphone sonna alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour se faire à manger.

« Allo ?

Harry ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

C'était Olivier Dubois.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda Harry en tenant son téléphone sans fil d'une main et de l'autre fouilla dans le frigo.

Bien, tu as manqué la pratique de ce matin. »

Nouveau juron.

« Ho merde! » grogna Harry, fermant brusquement la porte du frigo. « Je suis désolé, j'ai complètement oublié.

Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu sembles fatigué.

Ce n'est rien, j'ai une mauvaise journée disons.

Je te vois mardi pour la partie, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, c'est sûr. J'y serai.

Très bien. Prend soin de toi, Harry. »

Il s'excusa à nouveau et poussa le bouton pour raccrocher avant de déposer le téléphone sur le comptoir. Il se secoua la tête et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas faim après tout alors il décida d'aller faire une marche.

Alors qu'il marchait dans le hall d'entré, il vit qu'il tombait toujours des trombes d'eau.

« Parfait » marmonna-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et salua respectueusement le portier. Il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de sentir du ressentiment pour cet homme, après il avait ruiné… ruiné quoi au juste ?

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et regarda ses pieds en sentant la pluie le marteler. Ses cheveux se plaquèrent rapidement sur sa tête et il sentit l'eau descendre et mouiller son chandail.

Il réalisa que la raison pour laquelle il était si en colère et énervé était parce qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi il était si angoissé par la soirée d'hier. Bien sûr, ils avaient eu de très bons moments. Bien sûr, Malefoy avait été très amical et gentil pour la première avec Harry. Mais pourquoi était-il si distrait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement laisser tomber ? Se sentait-il coupable ? S'en voulait-il de s'être jouer de Malefoy comme ça ? Même en sachant qu'il le méritait amplement après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir dans son enfance, il … il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'il y avait quelque chose mal.

Il soupira alors que ses pieds trainaient sur le trottoir, plongeant dans les flaques d'eau, arrosant ses chevilles sans vergogne. Il s'arrêta après un moment et enleva ses cheveux mouillés de son front en regardant sa montre. Il était 16h30. Il avait une heure avant que Ron le rejoigne à son appartement et il devait encore faire sa réservation au restaurant.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers chez lui, ses pensées et émotions toujours confus et le troublant beaucoup.

oOo

Harry couru pour pousser le bouton et ainsi laisser Ron entré dans l'immeuble. Il vérifia son apparence une dernière fois dans le miroir de l'entrée et vit que sa peau avait repris une couleur normale mais ses yeux semblaient toujours fatigués. Il agrippa son manteau brun en suède et le posa par-dessus une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir puis s'éloigna et brossa la poussière imaginaire de ses manches.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit et il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.

Il accueilli Ron avec le sourire et ses yeux examinèrent son apparence avec une lueur approbatrice. Ron portait des pantalons couleur tan et une chemise bleue, les manches relevées jusqu'à ses coudes et une cravate tan et bleu pâle. Il était magnifique, on avait l'impression qu'il sortait d'une revue de mode.

Ron sourit timidement et laissa ses yeux errer sur le corps d'Harry alors que celui-ci se retournait pour barrer la porte.

« Prêt ? » demanda Harry, joyeux.

Ouaiep. »

Heureusement, il avait cessé de pleuvoir pendant le temps qu'ils émergent sur la rue et qu'ils appelèrent un taxi. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils roulèrent vers le restaurent, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées concernant le changement dans leur relation.

« Harry ? » appela soudainement Ron, brisant le silence.

Oui ?

Je voulais seulement m'excuser pour la façon dont j'ai agit lorsque je suis venu visiter ton appartement l'autre fois. »

Ron prit une grande inspiration et Harry attendit patiemment que Ron s'explique.

« J'ai été un peu surpris par ton apparence et ça m'a laissé sans voix. Ça me semblait mal de penser… de penser à toi de cette façon. Je t'ai toujours considérer comme mon meilleur ami, mon frère et là, soudainement, tu changes et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te voir autrement. Je me suis sentit attiré par toi et ça m'a fait peur. Je ne pensais pas que je voulais que ça évolue entre nous, mais maintenant, ça semble… correct. En fait, j'ai été assez surpris lorsque tu m'as demandé pour sortir. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu ressentais ce genre de sentiments pour moi. »

Ron regardait à l'extérieur tout en parlant, ses joues devenant de plus en plus rouge mais continuant tout de même son explication. Harry le fixa avec un sourire affectueux.

« J'avais tellement peur que tu me ris à la figure lorsque je t'ai demandé pour sortir » admis Harry.

Je suis heureux que tu l'ais fait. » sourit Ron en se tournant vers lui.

C'est étrange, c'est notre premier rendez-vous mais nous nous connaissons tellement. Il n'y aura aucune maladresse ou de non-dit.

C'est vrai, je connais déjà tous tes terribles secrets. » fit Ron avec un grand sourire. »

_« Non, pas tous. »_ pensa soudainement Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ron, notant le soudain changement d'atmosphère.

Rien » Harry se força à sourire.

Tu sais, tu as l'air fatigué. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » questionna Ron, inquiet, se penchant pour examiner les yeux d'Harry.

Je vais bien, je n'ai juste pas bien dormi hier » dit Harry en regardant ailleurs.

Ron en doutait mais il laissa tomber le sujet.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au restaurant et ils sortirent du taxi. Harry paya le chauffeur et ils se dirigèrent vers les portes principales. L'entrée constituait de portes-tournantes en or et les larges fenêtres laissaient voir des gens richement habillés assis à de petites tables chics. Les lumières étaient tamisés et des chandelles éclairaient faiblement à chaque table.

Harry sentit un poids envahir son cœur alors qu'il approchait des portes-tournantes. Il attrapa le bras de Ron à la dernière minute et l'éloigna de l'entrée.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama Ron en trébuchant dans les bras d'Harry.

Je suis désolé, Ron » dit Harry « mais tout ça me semble mal. »

Quoi ? » cria Ron d'incompréhension.

Non, pas nous » clarifia rapidement Harry « Je veux dire nous dans ce restaurant. »

Oh ! » sourit Ron, soulagé. « En fait, je suis plutôt soulagé. Je me fou pas mal de ce genre de place chic de toute façon. J'ai seulement accepté parce que je croyais que c'était important pour toi maintenant, une partie de ton nouveau toi. »

Il n'y a pas de 'nouveau moi', je suis le gars. Ce n'est que mon apparence qui a changé.

Je suis bien content. » fit Ron avec le sourire. « Alors, que veux-tu faire ? »

Que dirais-tu d'un burger et des chips et ensuite voir un film ? » suggéra Harry.

Ça me va, seulement nous sommes un peu trop bien habillé.

On s'en fou ! » ria Harry en haussant des épaules.

Ron lui fit un grand sourire et le suivit le long du trottoir jusqu'à un casse-croûte au coin de la rue. Ils rient en s'asseyant sur une des banquettes, notant les regards en coins qu'ils recevaient des autres clients. Harry offrit d'aller chercher leur repas alors que Ron garderait leur place.

« Et voilà » annonça Harry en posant le cabaret en plastique devant Ron. «Un fameux burger directement venu de France, les meilleurs chips du monde et le plus exquis des Pepsi que tu n'as jamais goûté.

Excellent » ria Ron.

Ils assirent et bavardèrent de tout et de rien tout le long de leur repas. Les sujets passant du quidditch au travail et leurs souvenirs d'école. Ils essuyèrent la graisse de leurs doigts avec des serviettes en papier et retournèrent sur la rue, leurs estomacs plein et leurs artères un peu plus fermées.

« Quel film veux-tu voir ? » demanda Harry en regardant leurs films à l'affiche au cinéma moldu. « As-tu déjà été au cinéma en fait ?

J'y suis allé quelques fois avec mon père, mais c'était lorsque j'étais petit et il a passé la majorité du temps à se retourner pour observer le projecteur derrière nous au lieu du film. »

Harry ria et s'imagina le père de Ron dans un cinéma moldu, s'exclamant devant la machine à pop-corn et la caisse enregistreuse.

« Ok, voici nos choix, » lit Harry « _Mambo italiano, Il était une fois au Mexique, Pirates des Caraïbes, Thunderpants, Underworld, Trouvez Nemo_ et _Seabiscuit_. »(NDT : j'ai traduis les films que je connaissais seulement)

Je ne connais aucun d'entre eux. » l'informa Ron.

Bien, veux-tu voir un film d'action ou de la comédie ?

Humm… action.

Très bien, alors nous avons à décider entre _Il était une fois au Mexique, Pirates des Caraïbes _et_ Underworld_.

Mais qu'est-ce que peut être _Thunderpants_ ? »demanda Ron en regardant l'horaire.

C'est un film pour enfant, à propos d'un astronaute qui pète. (NDT : Hein ? Connais pas)

Quoi ? » grogna Ron.

Ouais, c'est pour enfant. En fait, un des enfants me fait penser à toi dans ta jeunesse.

Vraiment ? Ho, je dois voir ce film » ria Ron.

Et bien, tu iras le voir dans tes temps libre » dit Harry en secouant sa tête. « Je n'irai certainement pas voir un film pour enfant.

Bien, bien. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va voir ?

Humm… Ça ne me dérangerais pas d'aller voir _Underworld_.

Ok.

Harry et Ron firent leur chemin à l'intérieur et payèrent leurs billets. Ron regarda dans l'étalage de bonbons moldus au coin du comptoir et acheta joyeusement quatre différentes sortes. Harry roula seulement des yeux et ria. Ils trouvèrent deux sièges à l'arrière et s'assirent alors que la salle se remplissait tranquillement.

« Tu en veux ? » demanda Ron en ouvrant une boîte de _Junior Mints_.

Non, merci. » déclina Harry alors que les lumières baissaient.

Un silence tomba sur la salle alors que les bandes annonces débutaient. Ron resta hypnotisé devant celles-ci. La première pour _Resident Evil 2_, puis pour _Alien, Manoir Hanté_ et, finalement, _La Matrice : Révolution_. Puis, le film commença.

Harry ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à l'air ravi de Ron, ses yeux bruns et sa bouche grands ouverts. Le film avait un scénario assez pauvre mais avait assez d'action pour garder l'intérêt du public, de plus il y avait beaucoup de musique et de bons effets spéciaux.

Ron le surpris à l'observer. Il sourit et plaça sa main, paume vers le haut, sur l'appui-bras entre eux. Harry sourit à son tour et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et ils tournèrent leur regard vers le film en gardant leur sourire.

« Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ? » demanda Harry pendant que le générique passait.

Très bien » répondit Ron, laissant tomber sa boîte de bonbons vide sur le sol poisseux.

Ils étirent chacun leurs jambes et se levèrent, leurs mains toujours enlacées alors qu'ils quittaient le cinéma. Ils sortirent avec les autres et virent que la bruine tombait lentement.

« Devrions-nous appeler un taxi ? » demanda Ron.

Pourquoi on ne marcherait pas jusque chez moi, ce n'est pas très loin ? » suggéra Harry.

Ok » approuva facilement Ron.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en silence, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa soirée d'hier, lorsque lui et Dra-Malefoy avait marché ensemble, en se tenant également la main. Harry repoussa ses souvenirs et se concentra sur Ron, il était avec lui maintenant.

« Quand aura lieux ton prochain match ? » demanda Ron.

Mardi » répondit Harry. « Olivier va être en colère contre moi, j'ai manqué la pratique de ce matin.

Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

J'ai trop dormi » avoua tristement Harry.

Ron rigola.

« Est-ce qu'Olivier t'a appelé pour savoir pourquoi tu n'était pas là ?

Bien sûr, mais je crois qu'il a cru que j'étais malade ou quelque chose comme ça, alors il a laissé tomber. Il va me crier après mardi, j'en suis certain. »

Ron lui serra la main et ria avec sympathie.

Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Il se sentait vraiment entier lorsque Ron était à ses côtés. Pas de pensées confuses ou de mélange d'émotion brouillant son esprit. Juste un bon sentiment de chaleur, comme votre maison d'enfance à Noël ou l'odeur de biscuits fait par votre mère qui cuits dans le four. Bien sûr, Harry n'avait jamais fait l'expérience de tout cela, alors pour lui c'était le matin de Noël à Poudlard et les biscuits de Hagrid, bien trop dur pour être manger mais c'était le même sentiment. Harry réalisa alors que Ron était également là à c'est moment-là, il était une partie de ses souvenirs tendres et il le sera toujours.

Ils ralentirent tous deux inconsciemment en approchant de la rue d'Harry, aucun ne voulant que la nuit se termine. Ron conduit Harry où il avait stationné sa voiture et prit ses clés, lâchant finalement la main d'Harry.

« Bien… »dit-il. « J'ai passé une excellent soirée.

Moi aussi » souris doucement Harry.

Avant de perdre courage, il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Ron. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se rapprocha d'Harry tout en continuant le baiser. Harry laissa ses propres yeux se fermer et savoura pleinement la sensation des douces lèvres de Ron sur les siennes. Ron laissa tomber ses clés et enroula ses bras autour du torse d'Harry, le tirant vers lui. Harry emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux épais et inclina la tête alors que sa bouche s'agrandit sous les douces cajoleries de Ron.

Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine en sentant Ron faire glisser ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou, explorant entièrement sa peau. Il gémit doucement alors que Ron attrapait son lobe d'oreille et ramena vivement la bouche de Ron sur la sienne, encadrant son visage entre ses mains.

Ils se séparèrent finalement et se sourirent avec gène.

« Wow » haleta Harry.

Ouais… » approuva Ron.

Je t'appelle demain » réussit finalement à dire Harry.

D'accord, et je te vois mardi pour le match.

Oui… »

Ron se rapprocha et posa doucement un autre baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry avant de reprendre ses clés et d'ouvrir sa voiture.

« Bye » dit Harry en regardant Ron s'installer.

Bye, Harry »

Harry lui envoya la main en le regardant descendre la rue et disparaître au coin. Il se retourna et marcha joyeusement jusqu'à son immeuble.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer Ron et Malefoy tout en se préparant à dormir. Ils étaient si différents. Où Ron était drôle et gentil, Malefoy était passionné et mystérieux. Ron était réconfortant et Malefoy donnait l'impression du danger.

« Je dois cesser de penser à lui ! » se réprimanda Harry en se couvrant à l'aide des couvertures.

Il s'installa sur le dos, passa ses mains sous sa tête et regarda le plafond. Il sourit en pensant au baiser de Ron. Il l'avait souhaité depuis si longtemps et maintenant ils se fréquentaient. Une amitié qui s'était transformé en amour. C'était parfait.

Harry s'emmitoufla avec joie et ferma les yeux, les souvenirs des lèvres de Ron faisant frissonner sa peau alors qu'il glissait lentement dans le sommeil.

À suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Constance1

Traductrice : Lalouve

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca fait plaisir et ca m'encourage beaucoup. Ce chapitre a été long à traduire mais voilà, c'est fait ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12

Harry essuya la sueur de ses sourcils tout en courant vers son domicile. C'était tôt un mardi matin et il revenait tout juste de son jogging matinal pour réchauffer son corps pour la partie plus tard cette journée-là. Il lança un « bonjour » à bout de souffle au portier et s'appuya contre l'ascenseur qui l'amenait rapidement vers le haut.

Il entra dans son appartement et lança sa serviette sur le porte-manteau et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un vers d'eau. Il appuya sur le bouton lumineux de son répondeur et inclina la tête vers l'arrière pour avaler une gorgée d'eau froide.

« Harry ? C'est Hermione. Je voulais seulement savoir si c'était possible que Colin et moi, on vienne cette après-midi. Nous serons près de chez toi vers 13h. J'espère de voir plus tard, bye. »

Harry sourit et essuya l'eau de ses lèvres avec le dos de main. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que le couple, Hermione et Colin, était très mignon. La machine émit un bip sonore et un second message joua.

« Potter »

Harry sentit son cœur lui tomber dans les pieds en entendant le doux murmure. Il se pencha au-dessus du répondeur et écouta attentivement. Tout ce qui parvenait à entendre était le souffle de la personne et des bruits en arrière-plan, comme des sons typique de la rue et des gens qui conversaient. Ce devait être un téléphone public.

La machine s'éteignit, le message était terminé.

Harry posa son verre et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il ne pouvait garantir qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Malefoy qu'il avait entendu. Il fit rejouer le message avec le volume au maximum mais il ne pouvait toujours pas confirmer son hypothèse. La voix semblait trop défaite et humiliée pour être lui mais encore là… personne d'autre ne l'appelait Potter.

Harry secoua sa tête et poussa le bouton pour effacer le message. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer.

Il rapporta son verre dans la cuisine et regarda l'horloge. Il avait encore quelques heures avant qu'Hermione et Colin n'arrivent.

Il attrapa sa serviette humide et décida de faire quelques altères avant de prendre une douche et de s'habiller.

Il avait transformé une de ses chambres en gymnase complet comprenant un banc d'exercice, un vélo stationnaire et des poids. Alors qui travaillait sa routine de lever, push-up, redressement assis et vélo, Malefoy fut rapidement chassé de sa tête.

oOo

Harry éteignit le téléviseur et courut ouvrir la porte où l'on cognait.

« Salut » accueilli Harry avec un sourire, Hermione et Colin.

-Salut, Harry » l'embrassa rapidement Hermione avant d'enlever son manteau et d'entrer dans l'appartement.

-Heureux de voir que tu as conservé ton nouveau look » approuva Colin en examinant attentivement la coiffure et les habits sombres d'Harry.

-Bien sûr, maintenant qu'il a un petit ami, il a besoin d'être toujours à son meilleur » fit Hermione en lui lança un clin-d'œil.

-Comment l'as-tu appris ? » demanda Harry, surpris, en les dirigent vers le salon.

-Qui crois-tu que Ron a appelé la minute même où il a posé le pied chez lui après votre rendez-vous ?

-Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry, à moitié horrifier de penser qu'Hermione savait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et l'autre moitié mourrait pour savoir ce que Ron avait dit à son propos. La curiosité l'emporta. « Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

Hermione s'assied sur le divan près de Colin et croisa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« J'ai bien peur de ne rien pouvoir dire.

-Quoi ? » cria Harry incrédule. « Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que je lui ai juré de ne rien te dire.

-Est-ce que c'était si mauvais ? » demanda Harry, commençant à se sentir nerveux.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas » sourit Hermione. « C'était très positif. »

Harry se relaxa et s'appuya dans sa chaise avec un sourire.

« La raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici, Harry, » commença Hermione, « c'est parce que nous voulons te demander deux faveurs.

-Demande sans problème. » fit Harry avec un grand sourire, heureux par ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit.

-Bien, la première est que nous aurions besoin que tu nous conduises à l'aéroport dans deux semaines.

-Tous les deux ?

-Oui.

-Où allez-vous ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

-En France, à Paris pour être exact. Colin couvre un spectacle de mode pour le travail et il m'a demandé de l'accompagner. » expliqua Hermione.

-Bien sûr, sans problème » acquiesça facilement Harry.

-Si tu le veux, tu pourrais nous reconduire avec ma voiture et la garder le temps du voyage. » offrit Colin.

-Wow, ce serait parfait » sourit Harry, s'imaginant déjà dans la BMW bleue de Colin. « Quelle est la seconde faveur que tu voulais demander ?

-En fait, c'est moi qui te demande cette faveur » dit Colin.

-Quelle est-elle ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu me laisserais publier les photos que j'ai prises lors de ta métamorphose dans mon magazine.

-Mes photos ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

-Bien, nos lecteurs adorent les métamorphoses et la tienne est vraiment stupéfiante. Tu es partie de 'complètements insignifiant' à 'complètement magnifique' et ça vient d'un gars 100 hétérosexuel. »

Harry ria et rougit légèrement sous le compliment. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à être considéré comme séduisant.

« Je veux seulement imprimer les photos que j'ai prises et peut-être en prendre des nouvelles de toi dans ton appartement, sur le balcon. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait ? Le magazine va te payer bien sûr.

-C'est un magazine moldu, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry.

-Oui et on va seulement imprimer ton prénom » l'assura Colin.

-Je crois que ça ira… » dit Harry, incertain. « Quand sortira-t-il ?

-Dans environs deux semaines. Tout est prêt, nous devons seulement ajouter quelques photos et quelques anecdotes ou quelques choses pour remplir un peu.

-Anecdotes ?

-Tu sais, quelques phrases qui disent ce que tu aimes faire de tes temps libres et ce que tu recherches dans une relation. Toutes sorties d'informations inutiles.

-Est-ce que je peux dire que mon passe temps préféré est de voler sur un balai ? » sourit Harry.

-Hum, j'ai bien peur que non » ricana Colin.

-Prenons les photos maintenant » interrompit Hermione, excitée.

-D'accord, je vais chercher ma caméra. » dit Colin, se dirigeant vers la porte avant pour y prendre son sac.

-Est-ce que je dois me changer ? » demanda Harry à Hermione, incertain.

-Hmm… » Hermione le détailla. « Regardons dans ta garde-robe. »

oOo

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se retrouva debout sur son balcon, appuyé sur la rampe et tentant d'avoir l'air décontracté. Hermione lui avait choisit comme vêtement son pantalon couleur tan et son chandail blanc, elle disait que sa lui donnait un air désinvolte voir sexy. Harry avait simplement reniflé à cet argument.

« Ok, Harry » l'appela Colin en levant sa caméra devant ses yeux. « Aie l'air sexy et distant, comme dans une fête remplie de beaux mecs qui te dévorent des yeux et tu t'en fou royalement. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire mais ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

Il entendit le 'clic' de la caméra et tenta d'avoir à nouveau l'air distant pour Colin

« J'l'ai eu ! » sourit Colin en rabaissant son appareil. « Merci, Harry »

Harry lui rendit son sourire et les suivis à l'intérieur.

« Je dois me préparer pour la partie maintenant » dit-il en regardant l'horloge.

-Très bien, nous te verrons plus tard alors » répondit Hermione en mettant son manteau. « Nous allons chercher Ron en passant.

-J'ai seulement besoin de quelques informations sur toi » intervint Colin, sortant un bloc-notes et un crayon.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme : préfères-tu les chiens ou les chats ?

-Chiens ou chats ? » demanda Harry, confus. « Heu, les chiens je crois.

-Que cherches-tu chez une personne ? Pour une relation amoureuse, j'entends.

-Un bon sens de l'humour, hum… affectueux, je crois.

-Bien, Blond ou brun ?

-Blond » répondit Harry sans réfléchir.

-Vraiment ? »fit colin en levant les yeux, surpris.

-Tu aurais dû demander blond ou roux » dit Hermione.

-Je crois que nous connaissons la réponse pour celle-là » reprit Colin en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. « Une dernière question, qu'elle est ton idée d'un rendez-vous parfait ? »

Harry vit soudainement un flash de danse et de musique swing, un retour à la maison main dans la main.

« Rester à la maison et regarder des films en location » répondit Harry.

-Très bien, parfait. » Colin rangea son bloc-notes et envoyant son sac pardessus son épaule. « Merci Harry. »

-Pas de problème » fit Harry en haussant des épaules, toujours un peu choqué pour sa réponse sur sa couleur de cheveux préféré.

-On se voit ce soir ! » l'interpella Hermione.

Harry ferma la porte et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre pour se préparer.

oOo

Harry était tout sourire alors que ses coéquipiers lui tapaient dans el dos pour le féliciter pour cette autre brillante victoire. Il s'habilla rapidement et attendit ses amis à l'extérieur du vestiaire. L'orage de reporteurs sorciers avait été repoussé et Harry ne vit qu'une foule de fan qui trainait encore. Il signa quelques autographes et leur dit quelques mots polis en attendant.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir un nouveau morceau de parchemin pour une jeune fille, il leva les yeux et vit un flash de cheveux blond argent parmi la foule. Il tenta de suivre les mouvements de la tête blonde au travers de la foule mais il ne pouvait capter que de bref aperçus de cette personne qui se déplaçait parmi les gens. Harry signa rapidement le bout de papier avant de le remettre à la fille et de quitter pour suivre le blond.

Il se tint au milieu de la pièce et regarda autour de lui. Si c'était vraiment Malefoy, il voulait lui parler, il avait besoin de s'excuser encore une fois pour son erreur. Il se retourna encore et cru voir un autre flash de cheveux blond.

Avant même d'avoir pu faire un pas vers lui, il fut soudainement entouré par Hermione, Colin, Fred, George et Ron.

« Belle partie ! » s'exclama Ron en serrant Harry étroitement.

-Merci » sourit celui-ci d'un air absent, parcourant toujours la foule des yeux.

-Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Ron, notant son air absent.

Harry secoua sa tête et regarda Ron directement dans ses yeux bruns.

« Je vais bien. »

Il se rapprocha et serra Ron encore, puis il lui donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres en s'écartant de lui.

« Hoooonnn… » roucoula Fred. « N'est-ce pas adorable ?

-Ne vous coupent-ils pas le souffle ? » ajouta George.

-Fermez-là tous les deux » avertit Hermione. « Prêt à partir Harry ? »

Harry enlaça sa main dans celle de Ron et acquiesça, envoyant un regard noir aux jumeaux.

Le groupe fit son chemin vers la sortie, riant et jacassant. Harry regarda une dernière fois autour de lui en sortant mais ne vit rien de blond nulle part. Il souleva les épaules, se disant que se devait être son imagination.

Le groupe quitta le stade et se dirigea vers leur pub préféré pour célébrer.

Draco Malefoy sortie de derrière le vestiaire, un air de regret dans les yeux alors qu'il regardait Harry partir avec Ron.

oOo

Harry mit en marche les essuie-glaces tout en conduisant au travers le rideau de pluie menant à l'aéroport. Les phares perçaient la nuit noire et illuminaient la route luisante en face de lui.

« Merci encore de faire ça pour nous Harry » dit Colin du siège du passager à ses côtés.

-Désolée que tu doives conduire sous cette température » ajouta Hermione du siège arrière.

-Pas de problème, »sourit Harry, « J'espère seulement avoir droit à du beau temps durant votre voyage pour rouler sans le toit.

-Je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer te promenant dans une voiture de luxe et ayant l'air prétentieux et sûr de toi.

-Veux-tu dire que j'ai l'air de ça lorsque je conduis ? » demanda Colin, indigné.

-Non » rougit Hermione et tournant son regard vers l'extérieur.

Harry ria et les déposa dans la zone de débarquement. Harry les aida à déposer leurs sacs sur un chariot fournit par l'aéroport.

« Je suppose que je vous reverrai dans un mois » dit Harry, embrassant Hermione pour lui souhaiter 'bon voyage'.

-Au revoir, Harry » murmura-t-elle. « Je sais que tu ne seras pas seul. Prend soins de Ron.

-Je le ferai » promit-il.

-Oh, Harry, j'ai presque oublié ! » s'exclama soudainement Colin. Il plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit une large enveloppe. « Voilà. C'est le magazine avec ton entrevue. »

Harry prit l'enveloppe et la regarda anxieusement.

« Ne l'ouvre pas tout de suite » dit Colin. « Fait-le plus tard, chez toi. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses une autre fois. »

Harry lui souri, soulagé et plaça l'enveloppe sous son bras.

« Quand est-il sortit ? »

-Aujourd'hui en fait, bientôt tu seras connu dans les deux mondes. »

-Super » fit Harry en roulant des yeux.

-Nous devrions y aller » interrompis Hermione.

-À plus, Harry! » l'interpella Colin en poussant le chariot.

-Bye, Harry! » l'appela Hermione pardessus son épaule.

Harry leur envoya la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans l'aéroport. Il se retourna et pénétra à nouveau dans l'auto, conduisant rapidement jusque chez lui. Il aimait sentir la petite voiture sport vibrer sous la vitesse et il ne pouvait attendre que le temps soit plus clément pour vraiment tester ses capacités.

Harry se stationna en face de son immeuble et courut vers la porte d'entré pour éviter le plus possible la pluie qui tombait dru. Il nota avec un froncement de sourcil que le portier n'était pas à son poste. Il utilisa sa clé et fit monté l'ascenseur jusqu'à son appartement. Alors qu'il sortait dans le corridor, il nota qu'une personne était blottie sur le plancher devant sa porte. Une personne blonde.

Harry s'arrêta sous le choc. Malefoy était assis avec ses genoux sous le menton et sa tête reposant sur eux. Ses vêtements et cheveux étaient trempés et il tenait quelque chose serré dans sa main.

Harry s'approcha tranquillement, sur ses gardes, et posa gentiment sa main sur l'épaule de Malefoy.

Celui-ci sursauta et leva des yeux troubles.

« Ch'est toi, Potter ? »

Harry se redressa et soupira. Malefoy était soûl.

« Allez vient, on rentre » fit Harry doucement.

Il se pencha et attrapa Malefoy par le coude, il le souleva sur ses pieds où il tangua dangereusement. Harry le rattrapa avec une main alors qu'il sortait ses clés et débarrait la porte de son appartement.

Il poussa la porte et dirigea Malefoy à l'intérieur.

« Je peux le faire! » s'exclama Malefoy, en colère, vacillant sur le seuil et tentant de voir dans le noir.

Harry attrapa le bras du blond et alluma les lumières. Malefoy couvrit ses yeux avec un bras et gémit, une bouteille pratiquement vide de Scotch tangua dans sa main. Harry le dirigea vers le salon et l'assied sur le divan, lui enlevant la bouteille des mains et la posant à côtés. Malefoy ne le nota même pas.

Harry diminua l'intensité des lumières et enleva le bras de Malefoy de devant ses yeux.

« Harry ? » bredouilla Malefoy en ouvrant les yeux.

-Depuis quand est-ce Harry ? » demanda Harry.

-J'te déteste.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? » lui demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Malefoy montra quelque chose dans sa main.

Harry regarda et vit une copie du Vanity Fair. Sur le dessus, il y avait une photo d'Harry sur son balcon que Colin avait pris. Harry releva les yeux vers Malefoy avec confusion.

« Comment tu as eu ça ?

-J'te l'dis pas » Malefoy oscilla en tentant de faire le focus le visage d'Harry.

-Je vais te faire un peu de café » décida Harry.

Il laissa Malefoy et prépara rapidement un café fort dans la cuisine. Après avoir posé la carafe et un peu de lait et sucre, il retrouva le Serpentard dans le salon.

Malefoy regarda Harry approcher avec appréhension.

« Vas-tu me jeter dehors ?

-Non, je ne le ferai pas » dit Harry tranquillement tout en s'asseyant dans la chaise opposer au divan.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard inquiet.

« Si tu ne me dis pas où tu as eu ce magazine alors, au moins, dis-moi ce que tu fais ici. » demanda Harry

-Je… j'ai besoin… »

-Oui ? » insista Harry.

-Je crois que je vais être malade… »

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et pressa Malefoy vers sa salle de bain au bout du couloir, l'assoyant devant la toilette et se tournant en l'entendant vomir. Il passa à Malefoy une serviette fraiche pour se nettoyer le visage et observa le blond se laver la bouche, épuiser.

Harry attrapa un bol et dirigea Malefoy vers le salon, le rasseyant sur le divan et allant chercher le café.

« Voilà, ça va t'aider. » dit Harry, tenant une large tasse d'un café noir.

Malefoy la prit et but une gorgée, fermant les yeux en sentant le liquide chaud enrober son estomac et éclaircir son esprit embrumé.

Harry profita de cette opportunité pour agripper la bouteille de scotch et alla la jeter dans les poubelles. Lorsqu'il revint, Malefoy avait reprit un peu le contrôle et ne chancelait plus.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

-Un peu… merci » marmonna-t-il.

-De rien » sourit légèrement Harry.

Il observa silencieusement Draco finir son café et déposer la tasse sur la table avec un soupir.

« Alors, vas-tu me répondre ? » demanda Harry.

-Quoi ? »répondit Draco, défensivement.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Draco soupira et baissa le regard sur le magazine reposant sur le sol.

« Je ne sais pas… »

-Étais-tu à mon match de Quidditch d'il y a deux semaines ? »

Draco releva rapidement le regard.

« Tu m'as vu ?

-Je n'étais pas sûr au début » admit Harry. « Alors, c'étais toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui » confessa Draco doucement.

-Et sur mon répondeur ? » sonda Harry.

-Oui » murmura-t-il pratiquement.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois venu » dit Harry. « Je voulais de parler à nouveau,

-Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Oui, je voulais m'excuser encore une fois pour ce que j'ai fait. C'était stupide et injuste pour toi. »

Draco reconnu la sincérité des mots d'Harry et acquiesça.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais fait de choses horrible durant notre scolarité de toute façon. »

Harry sourit.

« Alors, nous sommes quitte ?

-Je crois » commença à sourire Draco.

Harry prit la tasse de Draco et la retourna à la cuisine tout en pensant à quoi dire maintenant. Il retourna au salon et vit Draco étendu sur le divan avec les yeux fermer.

Harry s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Draco ? »

Draco resta profondément endormit, ayant apparemment passé dans l'autre état dans une mixture d'épuisement et d'alcool.

Harry prit une décision rapide et alla dans sa lingerie chercher une couverture et un oreiller. Il retrouva le jeune endormit et souleva doucement sa tête pour y glisser l'oreiller dessous puis posa la douce couverture sur son corps. Il le couvrit jusqu'au menton et s'accroupit de nouveau près de Draco.

Il semblait si jeune et innocent lorsqu'il dormait, comme un ange. Harry repoussa quelques mèches rebelles du visage de Draco et laissa ses doigts caresser tranquillement la peau pâle de sa joue.

Draco sourit dans son sommeil.

Harry se pencha et, très légèrement, toucha les lèvres de Draco avec les siennes. Draco soupira et se blottis dans la couverture avec satisfaction.

Harry se redressa et ignora son cerveau qui lui demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Il bailla et se leva, jetant un dernier regard à Draco avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Draco ouvrit un œil et sourit au dos d'Harry qui battait en retraite. Il le regarda jusqu'à se qu'il disparaisse, fermant les yeux encore une fois et laissant le sommeil le prendre pour vrai.

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

_Auteur : Constance1_

_Traductrice : Lalouve_

_RAR : Merci à tous ! Ça fait plaisir et ça m'encourage énormément !_

Chapitre 13

Harry se tourna sur le dos et s'étira, sa mâchoire craquant sous son bâillement. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. Le matin commençait seulement à percer ses rideaux, éclairant de petites sections de son mur. Harry passa les bras derrière sa tête et attendit que son esprit se réveille totalement avant de s'attaquer aux événements de la veille et de savoir quoi faire avec le Serpentard qui résidait sur son divan.

Il savait qu'il aimait bien Draco, il l'avait réalisé la nuit dernière lorsqu'il l'avait regardé dormir et qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ou d'empêcher ses doigts de toucher sa peau pâle. Il savait qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose-là, une attraction irrésistible semblait le pousser vers Draco dès qu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Il n'était cependant pas certain de vouloir pousser son exploration de ses sentiments, spécialement lorsqu'il songeait à Ron. Leur relation ne faisait que commencer, souhaitait-il vraiment la laisser tomber ? Et si tôt ? Non, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas que cela arrive mais, il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait éliminer Draco de sa vie non plus. Comment allait-il pouvoir faire sans heurter l'un ou l'autre ?

Harry frotta ses yeux et refusa de se lancer dans un nouveau combat frustrant face à sa vie sentimentale.

« Je dois parler à Draco avant de décider quoi que ce soit » pensa-t-il alors qu'il s'extirpait de son lit et s'habillait d'un t-shirt et une paire de boxers.

Il descendit le corridor vers la cuisine et alluma la machine à café. Il se figea sur place lorsqu'il remarqua que le divan était vide et que la couverture, avec laquelle il avait recouvert Draco, reposait, pliée, sur l'oreiller.

Puis il vit qu'une des portes du balcon était ouverte et qu'une de ses chaises était occupée par un blond somnolant.

Harry sourit de soulagement, heureux que Draco ne soit pas partie lorsqu'il s'était réveillé se matin- trop embarrassé de ses actions de la veille face à lui.

Harry marcha tranquillement vers le balcon et fit bien attention de ne pas regarder Draco en s'appuyant sur la rampe et regarda passer les joggeurs matinaux en bas, dans la rue.

« Eurh, Potter ? »

Harry se tourna et regarda Draco avec amusement.

« Alors, c'est de nouveau Potter ? »

Draco avait une main devant ses yeux et semblait un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Avant que tu ne m'emmènes dans une joute verbale sur le 'comment je dois t'appeler', peux-tu, s'il te plaît, me donner une potion contre les maux de tête ?

-Une potion contre les gueules de bois serait plus appropriée, non ? » railla Harry.

Draco fixa Harry au travers de ses doigts et refusa de répondre.

« Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire » ria Harry, essayant d'être silencieux dans l'intérêt de Draco.

Harry alla dans sa chambre et agrippa sa baguette de sur son bureau de chevet puis retourna aux côtés de Draco.

« Tu n'as aucune potion ? » demanda Draco en voyant la baguette d'Harry.

« Non, j'essais de ne pas trop garder d'objet magique dans la maison car sa pourrait causer problème avec les moldus s'ils sont découverts. » répondit évasivement Harry, s'agenouillant et posant la pointe de sa baguette sur le front de Draco.

Draco renifla et ferma les yeux.

Harry ricana et se questionna brièvement sur la confiance que Draco lui témoignait, laissant volontairement son ancien ennemi pointer sa baguette sur sa tête et ne daignant même pas garder les yeux ouverts. Il était soit très confiant ou trop fatigué et trop en douleur pour s'en inquiéter. De toute façon, ce n'était vraiment pas une action typiquement malefoyenne.

« Percuro » Harry lança le sort de guérison et roula sur ses talons pour voir si le sort faisait effet.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha tranquillement, soulagé.

« Mieux ? » demanda Harry.

-Beaucoup, merci .

-Voudrais-tu un peu de café ? » demanda Harry en souriant, tout en se levant.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et fut momentanément éblouit pas l'apparence d'Harry, il ne l'avait pas noté avant dans son état de lendemain de veille, mais maintenant ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et son cerveau fonctionnait normalement. Harry avait l'air… éblouissant, merveilleux, sexy et tous autres termes de se genre et aucun ne semblait correspondre à l'apparence d'Harry en ce moment. Ses cheveux étaient encore en désordre, le soleil plongeait dans ses yeux juste de la bonne façon pour faire ressortir le vert de ses yeux et il portait un t-shirt blanc qui accentuait le bronzage encore plus que d'habitude.

Il ressemblait exactement à la couverture du magazine et cette image coupa le souffle à Draco. Il ne pouvait comprendre comment il avait pour ne pas remarquer à quel point Harry paraissait bien durant leur scolarité, mais il réalisa que c'était probablement dû au fait qu'il avait passé trop de temps à imaginer un moyen de mettre l'autre en retenu.

« Hum, Draco? »

Draco sortit de sa rêverie et réalisa qu'il fixait Harry sans répondre à sa question.

« Désolé, je… heu, tu disais ?

-Veux-tu du café ? » répéta Harry, prononçant chaque mots lentement.

-Oui, ce serait bien » répondit Draco en lui jetant un regard avant de le trouner.

Harry retourna à la cuisine et sortit deux tasses à café. Il les plaça sur un plateau et empila des croissants avec un peu de beurre et des couteaux.

« Et voilà » sourit Harry en offrant le plateau à Draco.

Draco prit une des tasses et déclina les croissants.

« Trop gras ? » dit Harry, amusé. « J'oubliais. Mais au moins j'ai réussis à te faire manger un hamberger bien juteux la première fois.

-Oui, et ce sera la dernière fois » grimaça Draco.

-Le dernier rendez-vous ou le dernier repas graisseux ?

Draco leva le regard sur Harry, notant le changement de ton dans sa voix. La véritable question sous-entendu.

« La dernière fois que je mange quelque chose que tu me recommande. » répondit légèrement Draco.

Harry se rassit dans sa chaise près de Draco et prit lentement quelques morceaux de croissants, les portant à sa bouche et les mâchant pensivement.

« Ça ne te dit pas ce que tu veux vraiment savoir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco, tout en connaissant la réponse.

Harry tourna la tête vers son invité et le fixa directement dans les yeux.

« Non, en effet. »

-Alors, demande-le moi.

-Quoi?

-Ce que tu veux savoir.

-Mais tu connais déjà la question » fit Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

-Je veux te l'entendre dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je le veux. Maintenant, demande. »

Harry prit une grande respiration.

« Veux-tu sortir avec moi à nouveau ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je n'ai rien entendu » dit Draco, plaçant une main en coupe près de son oreille.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! » s'exclama Harry, lui lançant un morceau de croissant.

-Hey ! » ria Draco, évitant le morceau. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu marmonnes.

-Bien, dans ce cas je ne me donnerai même pas la peine de te le demander. » snoba Harry, indigné.

-D'accord, d'accord » sourit Draco. « Oui, je veux sortir avec toi à nouveau. »

Harry fit un grand sourire et se tourna pour regarder le ciel. Draco lui sourie et prit une gorgée avant de regarder lui aussi les nuages au dessus de sa tête.

« Hey, Draco ?

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

Draco réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

« Je crois que j'ai réalisé que je m'ennuyais de la personne avec laquelle j'ai passé autant de bons temps et que je me fichais que se soit James ou Harry Potter. J'ai réalisé que si tu pouvais passer par-dessus le fait que se soit avec moi que tu sortais, alors je pouvais le faire aussi. Ça n'a pas été facile, j'ai été très en colère pendant un moment et ce n'était pas juste parce que tu m'avais mentis. J'étais en colère contre moi parce que je voulais être avec toi, même après avoir su qui tu étais vraiment.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'idée ?

-Bien, après avoir agit de manière très juvénile et appeler ton répondeur juste pour entendre ta voix, ce donc je ne suis pas fière en passant et tu es bien mieux de ne jamais le mentionner à nouveau, j'ai finalement décidé de te confronter à ton match de Quidditch.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. » dit Harry, confus. « Tu te cachais de moi.

-Je voulais te regarder d'abord, voir si je ressentais toujours la même chose. C'était le cas.

-Alors, pourquoi, n'es-tu…

-Weasley.

-Ron ? » demanda Harry, un malaise se formant dans son cœur.

-Tu es avec lui, non ?

-Oui… »

Draco hocha de la tête et prit une gorgée de café.

« Tu es plus déviant que je ne le croyais, Harry

-Je ne croyais pas que ça évoluerait de cette façon » expliqua rapidement Harry. « C'est juste… J'avais un œil sur Ron depuis un moment maintenant et il a finalement accepté de sortir avec moi.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? » demanda Draco.

-Comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas exactement le même look qu'à l'école. Hermione m'a fait une métamorphose pour attirer l'attention de Ron et sortir avec lui, ce qui sonne vraiment stupide maintenant mais ça a marché.

-Alors, il a accepté de sortir avec toi seulement parce que tu as complètement changé de look ?

-Non, enfin, je ne crois pas… Dis comme ça, on dirait que tu le fais passer pour un superficiel. Il n'est pas superficiel. Ça a juste fait en sorte qu'il me voit sous un nouveau jour, pas seulement sous celui du loyal meilleur ami mais potentiellement quelque chose de plus.

-Bien sûr. » approuva sarcastiquement Draco.

-Écoute, » fit remarquer Harry. « tu ne m'as remarqué qu'après ma métamorphose aussi, alors tu ne peux pas parler.

-Mais je n'ai t'es pas revus avant ta métamorphose.

-Tu as eu tout le temps à l'école » répondit Harry avec un demi-sourire.

Draco ricana.

« Qui aurait cru à cette époque qu'un jour nous serions ici à partager un petit déjeuner et parler de notre vie sentimental si compliquée ? »

Harry ria franchement.

« Ce scénario m'aurait donné des cauchemars à l'école.

-Moi aussi » approuva Draco avec un sourire.

Ils restèrent dans un silence confortable. Chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées sur comment les choses changent dans une vie et combien il était facile d'être aveuglé par ses propres préjugés et manquer quelque chose qui pourrait être la plus merveilleuse des expériences de ta vie.

Cette fois, ce fut Draco qui brisa le silence.

« Harry ?

-Merci de ne pas m'appeler Potter » souri Harry, regardant toujours le ciel. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Prévois-tu rompre avec Weasley ? »

Harry soupira et se prépara mentalement pour la conversation qu'il redoutait.

« Non.

-Alors, tu vas sortir avec nous deux jusqu'à ce que tu sois écoeuré d'un de nous deux ?

-Non, c'est juste que je ne suis pas certain de mes… sentiments. Peut-être que je suis peureux ou égoïste, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je suis désolé de te mettre dans une situation pareille. Je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas continuer cette…

-Je n'ai pas dit cela » interrompit Draco.

-Alors, tu t'en fiche ? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

-Je n'ai pas dit cela non plus.

-S'il te plaît, ne parle pas par énigmes, mon cerveau a été sur utilisé dernièrement. » soupira Harry.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis prêt à te partager jusqu'à ce que je t'ai gagné complètement. » expliqua méthodiquement Draco.

-Me gagner complètement ? » grogna Harry.

-Je ne crois que tu réalises que tu as débuté une compétition, et, à moins que Weasley est l'intention de se rendre dès qu'il saura tout cela, nous nous battrons pour le plaisir de ta compagnie. Et un Malefoy a toujours ce qu'il veut.

-Vous battre ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je serai gentil. » promit Draco.

-Ce n'est de toi que je suis inquiet. » murmura Harry, pensant au tempérament impulsif de son ami.

-Tu vas lui dire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda soudainement Draco.

Harry regarda ailleurs et ferma les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. »

-Il doit savoir, Harry » dit tranquillement Draco.

-Je sais » soupira profondément Harry, « je vais le faire.

-Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, sortons » déclara Draco avec un sourire.

-Où ?

-N'importe où, tant et aussi longtemps que nous ne parlons de rien de trop sérieux pour le restant de la journée. D'accord ?

-Ok » sourit Harry, se sentant instinctivement plus heureux.

-Je devrais utiliser ta douche avant, si ça ne te dérange pas » fit Draco avec un clin-d'œil. « Je ne te gagnerai pas en sentant le vomit et l'alcool. »

Harry ria et approuva de la tête

« Vas-y tout de suite, je te donnerai quelques vêtements à porter aussi. »

Tous deux rentrèrent dans l'appartement d'Harry et se préparèrent pour la journée à venir. Harry utilisa sa propre salle de bain alors que Draco occupait la chambre d'ami. Respectant sa promesse, il prêta un pantalon noir et un chandail gris chaud, pensant avec joie qu'il sera un peu serré sur l'homme plus large d'épaule. Harry rencontra Draco sur le bas de la porte, habillé d'un jeans foncé, un chandail blanc et son manteau de suède.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur en silence et entrèrent dans le lobby ensemble.

« Bon matin, monsieur Potter » salua le portier.

-Bon matin, Hayden » sourit Harry. « Avez-vous été malade hier soir ?

-Je crois que je me suis endormie » admis Hayden, penaud. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Monsieur Potter.

-Pas de problème » fit Harry, balayant de la main ses excuses « Il n'y a pas mal ?

-Tout semble allez très bien, seulement j'ai trouvé cet étrange bout de bois sur mon bureau lorsque je me suis réveillé.

-Ma baguette ! » souffla Draco dans l'oreille d'Harry.

-Hum… » toussa Harry. « Est-ce que je peux la voir ? »

Hayden se dirigea derrière son bureau et sortit la baguette de Draco.

« Vous savez quoi ? » dit Harry avec sourire embarrassant. « C'est à moi.

-À vous monsieur ? » dit Hayden avec surprise.

-Ouais, j'ai dû l'échapper lorsque je suis rentré hier soir.

-Oh, bien dans ce cas, la voici » Hayden sourit et la lui tendis.

-Merci. »

Harry la glissa dans son manteau et attrapa la main de Draco pour l'amener vers l'extérieur. Dès qu'ils furent sur le trottoir, loin de l'entrée principale de son immeuble, Harry se tourna vers Draco en levant un sourcil et demanda comment sa baguette s'était retrouvée dans le lobby.

« J'ai endormi ton portier pour pouvoir passer devant lui et monter à ton appartement.2 expliqua Draco avec un sourire espiègle.

-Et tu as oublié ta baguette ? » ria Harry.

-Hey, personnellement je suis impressionné d'avoir pu lancer le sort pour l'endormir alors que j'étais totalement bourré tout en me souvenant de vérifier sur quelle étage tu vis et surtout, de m'en souvenir. »

Harry ria et rendit sa baguette à Draco.

« Partons faire un tour » suggéra Harry.

Draco sourit et laissa Harry le tirer vers la petite voiture sport bleue.

« Est-ce qu'elle est à toi ? » demanda Draco, apparemment impressionné.

-Non, on me l'a prêtée. Tu veux faire un tour ?

-Absolument ! » sourit en grand Draco.

Draco lui ouvrit la portière du conducteur et s'écarta.

« Tu essais de gagner des points, Draco ? » sourit avec amusement Harry.

-Je suis juste naturellement poli » dit Draco, feignant d'être offensé.

Harry marcha vers Draco et l'embrassa solidement sur la bouche. Draco lâcha la portière et enroula ses bras autour d'Harry, la surprise se transformant en plaisir alors qu'il retournait le baiser surprise. Harry se recula et lui sourit.

« Prêt ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Draco n'était pas certain si Harry parlait de la balade en voiture ou de leur nouvelle relation, mais il s'en fichait- la réponse serait la même.

« Toujours » répondit-il.

Harry relâcha ses bras du torse de Draco et pénétra dans l'auto. Draco couru autour pour rejoindre la porte du passager et grippa à son tour. Harry fit démarrer l'engin et pressa le bouton pour rabattre le toit de la BMW. Draco posa un bras sur le rebord de la porte et sourit. Harry passa la voiture à la position 'D' (NDLT : 'drive' en français ça devient quoi dans ce cas ?) et emballa la voiture avant de la diriger vers la rue.

Leur rire flotta derrière eux dans le vent alors qu'ils s'en allaient rapidement, laissant deux personnes pétrifiées sur le trottoir.

« Et ben merde » murmura Fred Weasley.

George hocha simplement de la tête pour approuver. Il était réduit au silence pour la première fois de sa vie.

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : Constance1

Traductrice : Lalouve

NDLT : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu plusieurs empêchements (enfants malades, spectacle de danse) mais le voici finalement ce chapitre ! Les choses se corsent !

Chapitre 14

Harry manœuvra facilement la voiture de Colin au travers des rues de Londre vers son appartement, le ciel était peint de couleur orange et rose dû à la fin de course du soleil. Il sourit en tourna sur sa rue, il avait eu une très belle journée avec Draco; ils avaient simplement roulé sans but, n s'arrêtant que pour manger. Il avait même eu une bonne vue de la maison de Draco lorsqu'il l'avait déposé chez lui, en fait s'était plus un manoir mais un très beau manoir, il n'était pas triste comme il s'y attendait. Il était heureux que personne ne l'ai reconnu lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans le monde magique, il ne voulait absolument pas qu'une photo de lui et Draco ensemble paraisse à pleine page dans le Daily Prophet avant qu'il ait eu la chance de parler avec Ron.

Il se stationna dans le dernier espace vacant face à son immeuble et abaissa le toit de la voiture avant d'en descendre et de marcher avec désinvolture sur le trottoir. Il sourit, surpris de voir Fred et George dans l'entrée, parlant avec Hayden, le portier.

« Hey les gars ! » salua avec plaisir Harry. « Que faites-vous ici ?

-On est venue te voir, vieux frère ! » dit Fred avec un sourire pincé.

Le sourire d'Harry diminua considérablement au ton de Fred.

« Voulez-vous monter ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant.

-C'est ce pourquoi on est là » dit George.

Harry ressentit un étrange pressentiment en se tournant et en montrant le chemin vers l'ascenseur. Les jumeaux restèrent silencieux tout le long du trajet et suivirent Harry de près jusqu'à son appartement.

« Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda finalement Harry en débarrant sa porte.

Fred l'agrippa par le bras et le dirigea de force vers le salon. George ferma la porte derrière eux et vient se tenir à côté de son frère, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, visiblement furieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui…? » haleta Harry, massant son bras lorsque Fred le lâcha.

-N'y aurait-il pas quelque chose que tu devrais nous dire Harry ? » demanda Fred, plein de sous-entendu.

-À propos de quoi ? » demanda Harry, complètement confus.

-À propos du petit salaud blond avec lequel tu triches notre frère ?

-Comment avez-vous su ? » questionna Harry, palissant.

-Nous vous avons vus tous les deux, en face de ton immeuble, vous embrassez… » répondit George.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais été extrêmement prudent pour garder ton secret, non plus, Harry » fit Fred en Fronçant des sourcils. « Je veux dire, n'importe qui aurait pu vous voir. Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si Ron avait été avec nous ?

-Oh mon Dieu » Harry se laissa tomber sur son divan, soudainement fatigué. « Tu as raison, c'était complètement stupide.

-Pourquoi, Harry ? » demanda Fred.

-Pourquoi Malefoy ou pourquoi je le triche ? » demanda Harry, déprimé.

-Les deux.

-Malefoy est apparu hier soir à ma porte, soûle et déprimé… c'est une longue histoire. Nous nous sommes rencontré au Crush et il avait cru que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre… en fait, je lui ai dit que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, puis j'ai cru que se serait amusant de se jouer de lui, vous savez lui rendre tout ce qu'il nous a fait durant notre scolarité. Mais mes plans ont foirés lorsqu'il s'est avéré être très… différent. Il était charmant et gentil, et je n'ai juste pas pu lui dire qui j'étais vraiment. Alors, nous sommes allés à un vrai rendez-vous, moi étant toujours quelqu'un d'autre, et nous avons passé du bons temps. Puis, il a découvert ma vraie identité et que je lui mentais, il a donc fuit et j'ai cru que je ne le reverrai jamais. Il est finalement apparu à ma porte, complètement soûl, comme je l'ai dit.

-Et tu as eu pitié de lui » supposa George.

-Oui » admit Harry.

-Est-ce que tout ça est arrivé après que tu ais commencé à sortir avec Ron ? » demanda Fred.

-Non, sauf pour la nuit dernière et aujourd'hui, c'est tout arrivé avant que notre relation commence.

-Mais tu vas le dire à Ron, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si tu ne le fait pas, nous, nous le ferons. » menaça George.

-Je vais le faire, je vous le promets. Je vais l'appeler demain » promit Harry.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Vas-tu garder Ron ou Malefoy ? » tenta Fred.

-Je ne sais pas… » Harry posa sa tête sur ses mains et ferma les yeux.

Fred et George soupirèrent de concert et s'assirent de chaque côté d'Harry.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas, Harry » murmura George.

-Je sais, je sais » Harry secoua sa tête tristement.

-Mon dieu, j'arrive pas à croire que tu es couché avec Malefoy » dit Fred, dégoûté.

-Quoi ? » Harry releva la tête d'un coup et fixa Fred, choqué. « Je n'ai pas couché avec lui ! »

-Mais tu as dit qu'il avait passé la nuit ici ? » Fred fronça des sourcils.

-Il a dormit sur le divan et moi dans mon lit… seul » répondit Harry, sur la défensive, il cru préférable de ne pas leur rappeler que Draco n'était pleinement conscient la majorité du temps.

-Dieu merci ! » soupira George, soulagé.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez cru capable d'une telle chose ! » cria Harry.

-Harry, tu n'es pas en position pour proclamer ta virtuosité et ta parfaite conduite. » répliqua Fred en le fixant.

Harry se laissa contre le dossier du divan et soupira.

« Promets-tu d'en avertir Ron dès la première heure demain matin ? » demanda Fred.

-Parce que si tu le fait pas, nous le ferons » ajouta George.

-Je vous le promets » répondit sérieusement Harry.

-Tu nous en dois une Harry pour ça » dit Fred en se levant avec son frère. « Tu es chanceux que nous soyons restés pour avoir une explication.

-Merci de ne rien dire à Ron » dit Harry, fatigué.

-Je suis sûr que nous trouverons une façon pour que tu nous rendes l'appareil. » dit George, de nouveau avec son air normal, son côté espiègle reprenant le dessus.

-Je ferai n'importe quoi » dit Harry, heureux de les voir raisonnable.

-Bien, il est temps que nous partions » annonça Fred. « Les lumières clignotantes et les costumes de cuirs nous appellent.

-Nous t'appellerons demain pour vérifier si tu es devenu clair avec notre petit frère. Tu es mieux de ne pas le blesser, Harry » ajouta George après réflexion.

Harry les suivie jusqu'à la porte et la ferma derrière eux avec un soupire.

Demain sera une très dure journée.

oOo

Harry se réveilla tôt, son estomac faisant des cabrioles nerveuses en songeant à la journée à venir. Il s'habilla rapidement et attrapa le téléphone pour appeler Ron.

« Allô ? »

-Salut, Ron » dit Harry, la gorge sèche.

-Salut, Harry. Comment ça va ?

Harry pouvait entendre le sourire de Ron dans sa voix, ce qui le fit se sentir horriblement coupable.

« Pourrais-tu venir faire un tour ? J'ai besoin de te parler. »réussit à dire Harry.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Ron, inquiet.

-En quelque sorte… peux-tu venir ?

-J'arrive tout de suite. »

Harry s'accrocha au téléphone et ferma les yeux, angoissé. Ce ne sera pas facile de lui annoncé tout cela. Ron pourrait très bien ne plus vouloir le voir après cela.

Harry rangea sa cuisine pour une bonne partie de l'heure qui suivit, attendant anxieusement le son de la sonnette d'entré.

Elle sonna beaucoup trop tôt à son goût.

Harry ouvrit la porte lentement.

« Draco ! » s'exclama Harry, surpris.

-Heureux de te voir aussi »fit Draco, sarcastique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Harry, paniqué, ses yeux passant de son visiteur au corridor vide derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » questionna Draco en fronçant des sourcils.

-Ron est en route vers ici en ce moment »l'informa Harry.

-Ho, la grande confession » sourit Draco. « Bien, je ne resterai pas longtemps. »

-Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas rester du tout. Il sera ici d'une minute à l'autre ! »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut interrompu par le son de la sonnette

Sans même y penser, Harry agrippa Draco par le collet et le tira dans son appartement, claquant la porte derrière eux et tentant de pousser Draco dans son garde-robe d'entré.

« Je ne vais certainement pas me cacher dans une garde-robe ! » s'écria Draco de façon très hautaine, puis il souria. « Il y a toute une farce à y trouver mais je ne crois pas que tu sois dans l'ambiance. »

Harry roula des yeux et sursauta lorsque quelqu'un cogna à sa porte

« Ho mon Dieu… c'est un cauchemar » murmura Harry. « Va seulement sur le balcon dans ce cas ou ailleurs.

-D'accord » ricana Draco en sortant.

Harry attendit jusqu'à ce que Draco soit à l'extérieur et hors de vue avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Salut Ron » sourit-il, épuisé.

-Harry, tu as l'air épuisé » s'exclama instantanément Ron. « Est-c que tout va bien ?

-Pas vraiment. Entre et je t'expliquerai. »

Ron entra dans le corridor, enleva son manteau puis se dirigea vers le salon.

« Heu, allons dans la cuisine » suggéra Harry, attrapant la manche de Ron et le dirigent dans l'autre direction.

-Ok… » fit Ron, incertain.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'assiérais pas ? » offrit Harry, se dirigent vers l'armoire à ustensiles.

-Harry, tu me fais peur » dit Ron en se perchant sur le haut tabouret d'argent.

-Désolé » s'excusa distraitement Harry qui commença à se balancer d'avant-arrière en face de lui.

-Allez, parle » le pressa Ron, ses yeux bruns suivant le balancement nerveux avec inquiétude.

-Ok, » Harry prit une grande inspiration et tourna son visage vers lui, « il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Avant que nous commencions à sortir ensemble, lorsque tu étais toujours à Toronto, je suis allé au Crush un soir et j'ai … rencontré quelqu'un. Ma cicatrice était cachée et c'était juste après ma métamorphose alors cette personne, qui est un sorcier, ne m'a pas reconnu. »

Ron approuva du chef pour l'encourager.

« Alors, nous avons commencé à danser et parler, et après nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous pour un autre jour. Cette personne n'avait jamais rien fait comme un moldu dans sa vie, alors nous sommes allés chez Daddy-O's… tu connais cet endroit ? »

Ron approuva à nouveau.

« De toute façon, c'était amusant et nous avons passé du bon temps. Mais lorsque nous sommes revenu ici, il a découvert qui j'étais vraiment et… disons qu'il n'a pas approuvé qui j'étais vraiment. Alors, il est parti.

-Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas approuvé qui tu étais ? » fit Ron en fronçant des sourcils.

-C'est… un Serpentard. »

Ron sembla prit de court.

« Je ne croyais pas le revoir alors je suis juste retourné à ma vie normal, tu revins à la maison et nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Tout était parfait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse… voici deux nuits.

-Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda Ron, doucement, craignant la réponse.

-Rien… je veux dire, il était complètement soûl et inconscient. Alors, nous avons parlé un peu, il m'a pardonné de lui avoir mentit et je l'ai laissé dormir sur mon divan.

-Alors maintenant tu veux retourner avec lui, c'est bien ça ? » demanda Ron.

-Non, bien… c'est juste… je vous aime tous les deux et je n'arrive pas à décider… » dit Harry, énervé.

-Alors, tu veux nous fréquenter tous les deux et larguer celui que tu ne veux plus une fois que tu auras décidé ? » demanda Ron, incrédule.

-Je n'aurais pas dis ça comme ça mais… »

-Mais c'est ce que tu fais » dit Ron, commençant à sentir la colère monter. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Harry. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

-C'est ce que tes frères ont dit » souri Harry, plein de regrets.

-Mes frères sont au courant ? » sursauta Ron.

-Fred et George m'ont surpris hier avec lui.

-Ils t'ont surpris ? À faire quoi exactement ?

-Euh… rien » mentit Harry, puis il soupira. « Ok, je l'ai embrassé sur le trottoir en face. »

Ron se leva et reprit le balancement d'Harry.

« Ron, je t'en pris, ne soit pas inquiet » supplia Harry « Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive.

-Qui est-ce ? » demanda Ron, se tournant pour lui faire face abruptement.

-Euh… » Harry se mordit les lèvres et sentit sa gorge se contracter instantanément.

-Alors" le pressa Ron.

Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Ron et vit Draco apparaître au coin de la cuisine, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Harry avala et retint d'éclater d'un rire totalement inapproprié.

« C'est… c'est… » balbutia Harry.

-Moi » annonça Draco, pénétrant dans la pièce.

Ron se tourna et sursauta d'étonnement.

« Malefoy ? » haleta Ron.

Draco ricana.

Ron se tourna vers Harry, cherchant désespérément pour une explication.

« C'est vrai » approuva Harry.

-Il faut que je partes » décida Ron en quittant la pièce.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai automatiquement gagné ? » demanda Draco, soulagé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, 'gagné'? » demanda Ron, se tournant dans le cadre de porte.

-Bien, de la façon dont je le vois, c'est une compétition, Weasley. Toi et moi compétitionnons pour le plaisir de la compagnie d'Harry.

-C'est dégoûtant ! » s'exclama Ron.

-Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu abandonnes ? » sourit Draco.

Ron aiguillonna du regard Draco et s'approcha vers lui de manière menaçante.

« Je te hais Malefoy et je vais toujours t'haïr. Juste parce que tu as réussis à emberlificoter Harry en lui faisant croire que tu étais revenu sur Terre en tant que Saint, ça ne veut pas dire que j'en croirai un mot.

-Alors, soit que tu te montre à la hauteur et que tu agis en homme en te battant ou que tu fuis comme une larve » se moqua Draco.

-Oh, je vais me battre » répondit Ron dans un murmure mortel.

-Arrêtez ça ! » cria Harry. « Ne pouvez-vous pas agir en adulte dans tout ça ?

-J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait aucune règle dans ce jeu, Harry » dit Draco, ne quittant jamais des yeux le visage furieux de Ron. « Tout est permis.

-Ça me va parfaitement » dit Ron.

-Alors, vas-tu accepter le défi, Weasley ? » demanda Draco.

-Oui, même si c'est seulement pour m'assurer que Harry ne finisse pas avec un foutu fils de Mangemort comme petit-ami.»

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandir considérablement et il poussa Ron contre le mur derrière lui. Ron poussa un léger cri de surprise mais se reprit rapidement et frappa Draco dans les tibias. Draco cria et balança son poing vers la figure de Ron. Celui-ci l'évita et le frappa au ventre. Draco se retourna et le frappa finalement à la mâchoire.

« Ça suffit ! » cria Harry, se plaçant entre eux.

Ron se déplaça autour d'Harry et frappa Draco au nez pendant que celui-ci était distrait.

« RON! » hurla Harry, agrippant son bras et le tirant vers l'arrière.

Ron et Draco se tinrent à l'écart, soufflant un peu, leurs yeux ne se lâchant pas d'une seconde.

« Ça suffit, partez chez vous » dit Harry, dégoûté. « Tous les deux »

Le téléphone d'Harry commença à sonner sur le mur entre eux et Harry décrocha de façon automatique.

« Allo ? » dit-il, gardant un œil sur Ron et Draco.

-Harry, comme c'est agréable de te parler à nouveau.

-Fred ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Lui as-tu parlé ?

-Oui, en fait il est ici en ce moment… avec Draco.

-Tous les deux ? » dit Fred, surpris. « Wow, ça va être laid. »

-Oui, ça l'est. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Harry avec impatience.

-Bien, tu sais cette faveur que tu nous dois ?

-Oui ?...

-Le temps est venu pour toi de nous la rendre.

-Déjà ? » demanda Harry.

-Tu as promis » l'avertis Fred.

-Très bien, très bien. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est pour la charité.

-La charité ? » demanda Harry, confus. « Qu'est-ce qui est pour la charité ?

-Nous avons une mise aux enchères de jeunes célibataires! » chanta joyeusement Fred.

-Ho, mon Dieu ! » gémit Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Ron.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Quand est-ce ? » demanda-t-il dans le téléphone.

-Ce soir.

-Ce soir ? » cria Harry. « mais c'est la première fois que tu en parles. Ne devez-vous pas faire de la pub pour l'annoncer ?

-Pas besoin, mon cher Harry. Tu es toute la publicité dont nous avons besoin. Nous avons dit qu'Harry Potter serait du nombre et nous avons déjà tout vendu les billets.

-Ho mon Dieu » gémit à nouveau Harry.

-Alors mets-toi sur ton trente-et-un et nous te verrons au Crush à dix-neuf heures.

-Mais…

-Harry, tu as promis » lui rappela Fred.

-D'accord, j'y serai » grommela Harry.

-Bye !

Harry raccrocha le téléphone et voulu pleurer. Il avait deux petits-amis qui se détestaient u point de vouloir s'entre-tuer s'il tournait un tant soit peu le dos et il allait faire partie d'une enchère pour célibataire dans un club gai pour la charité.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Draco avec considération.

-J'ai bien peur de devoir allez me préparer maintenant. » dit Harry.

-Pour quoi ?

-Je vais faire partit d'une enchère.

-Quoi ! » crièrent Draco et Ron à l'unisson.

-Pour la charité. Jai promis à Fred et à George une faveur et maintenant ils veulent que je la tienne.

-Je vais tuer ces deux-là » marmonna Ron.

-C'est parfait ! » sourit Draco.

-Quoi ? » cria Harry.

-De cette façon, Weasley et moi pourrons enchérir sur toi. Le gagnant aura la première sortit.

-C'est injuste ! » s'exclama Ron.

-Pourquoi ? » ricana Draco, le sachant parfaitement.

Ron rougit mais ne dit rien.

« Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aller là-bas et de miser, Weasley, alors je te suggères de venir et d'essayer de défendre ta propriété.

-Oh, j'y serai Malefoy » cracha Ron.

-Bien » répondit Draco.

-Bien

-Ça suffit, vous partez maintenant » dit Harry, exaspéré.

-D'accord, on se voit plus tard » sourit Draco à Harry. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir.

Ron fulmina et serra des poings.

Draco lui sourit gentiment et quitta.

« Désolé pour ça Ron » s'excusa Harry.

-On se voit plus tard » dit Ron, rigide.

Harry regarda Ron partir et espéra qu'ils ne partageraient pas l'ascenseur ensemble, parce que ça tournerait mal à nouveau.

Il vérifia que sa porte était bien barrée et décida de se verser un verre d'alcool. Il en avait vraiment besoin.

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

_Auteur : Constance1_

_Traductrice : Lalouve_

_NDLT : Désolée pour ce retard mais il y a eu les vacances et les migraines… mais, bonne nouvelle, il ne reste que deux chapitres après celui-ci. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture… on va savoir qui Harry va choisir dans ce chapitre ;)_

Chapitre 15

Harry rangea son salon désespérément, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de son arrangement avec les jumeaux. Malheureusement, ils l'avaient bien muselé.

Il regarda sa montre pour la centième fois et vit qu'il était finalement temps de partir. Il attrapa son manteau de sur un des tabourets de la cuisine alors qu'il la traversait vers la porte d'entrée. Il s'arrêta devant le miroir du hall et vérifia son apparence pour une dernière fois. Il avait décidé de retourner au salon pour qu'un professionnel arrange ses cheveux correctement pour la soirée et ils étaient extraordinaires, chaque mèche était à sa place et un léger gèle les faisaient briller. Il avait décidé de s'habiller avec des souliers propres noirs, un pantalon noir et un veston sport noir sur une chemise verte foncée.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration pour se calmer. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à se qu'il allait faire ce soir. Il avait passé sa vie entière à se cacher des flashes et ce soir il allait se tenir sur une estrade devant une foule et faire un fou de lui.

Et si personne ne misait sur lui ? Cette seule pensée lui fit lever le cœur; l'image de lui se tenant là, debout, humilié n'aidait en rien à le réconforter ou lui donner courage.

Il rouvrit les yeux et secoua sa tête devant son reflet. Il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

Il se tourna et quitta son appartement avant de changer d'idée. Aussitôt que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans le hall principal, Harry entendit des voix crier dans ce qui semblait être une bataille verbale. Il marcha dans le hall et grogna pour lui-même lorsqu'il reconnu Ron et Draco se tenant nez à nez entre les portes vitrées, se criant dessus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » demanda Harry.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

« Je suis venu te chercher pour te conduire au Club, » expliqua Ron, lançant un regard mauvais à Draco. « Puis Malefoy s'est montré et à clamé qu'il t'amenait avec lui.

-Harry mérite de voyager avec style, Weasley, » renifla Draco. « Tu pensais vraiment l'amener dans cette pièce de ferraille à toi ?

-Ce n'est pas une pièce de ferraille ! » cria rageusement Ron.

-En fait, elle va bien avec le reste de tes possessions… et ta famille. » ricana Draco.

-Ho toi…! » Le visage de Ron devint rouge de colère, il agrippa le collet de Draco et le tira vers lui.

Draco se déprit des bras de Ron et tous deux se bagarrèrent autour de la pièce, se lançant dans des chaises ou des tables et renversant des pots de fleurs dans leur enthousiasme.

« Attends… arrête ! » fit Draco, essoufflé, tentant de repousser Ron.

-Quoi ? » haleta Ron, gardant toujours son regard sur Draco avec appréhension.

-Où est Harry ?

Ron cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Harry était partit.

« Il est parti ? »

-Apparemment. Bien joué, Weasley, » fit sarcastiquement Draco.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Si tu n'avais pas décidé de montrer ta face de fouine ici… »

-Il est là ! » s'exclama Draco, regardant à l'extérieur au travers des portes vitrées et trouvant Harry debout sur le trottoir.

Tous deux se regardèrent pour une seconde puis foncèrent à l'extérieur, se bousculant dans les portes pour sortir en premier.

« Avez-vous terminé tous les deux ? » demanda Harry avec une voix d'où perçait la colère lorsqu'ils le rejoignirent.

« Harry… » commença à expliquer Ron.

-Je ne veux rien entendre ! » cria Harry, frustré. « Je me suis déjà excusé pour mon comportement totalement idiot que j'ai eu mais vous, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à agir comme ça. J'en ai assez de vous voir vous battre dès que vous êtes dans la même pièce. Je ne peux pas vous empêcher de venir ce soir, mais laissez moi vous dire ceci : si je vois une seule dose en trop de testostérone empoisonner la soirée, je vais me charger moi-même de botter votre cul jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus loin. »

Ron et Draco échangèrent un regard renfrogné et gardèrent sagement le silence.

« Maintenant, je vais prendre un taxi jusqu'au club et je vous reverrai là-bas » dit Harry avec une voix qu'il tentait de contrôler.

-Mais… »

Harry leva une main pour prévenir Draco de ne pas ajouter un mot.

« Non, je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus de chacun de vous pour le moment. »

Harry les fixa un moment puis marcha vers la rue pour trouver un taxi. Ron et Draco le regardèrent monter dans le taxi et quitter l'endroit sans rien faire, les laissant plantés sur place.

« Je te paris que j'y suis avant toi » murmura du coin de bouche Draco.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, Malefoy » répondit Ron.

Ron tourna des talons et couru vers sa voiture stationnée au bas de la rue. Draco sprinta vers sa limo, et bientôt, tous deux coursaient dans les rues de Londre vers _The Crush_.

oOo

Harry ne pouvais en croire ses yeux lorsqu'il nota la foule qui faisait la queue devant le club- elle semblait se poursuivre sur des kilomètres. Harry sortie du taxi et se dirigea vers le garde. Tout le monde dans la ligne commença à discuter et tourner la tête vers lui, il entendit même quelques sifflements, à son plus grand dam. Le garde lui sourit et le laissa entrer.

« Harry, juste à l'heure ! » l'appela Fred du bar.

La place n'avait pas encore ouvert ses portes et seulement quelques employés s'afféraient dans le club étrangement calme.

Harry se dirigea vers Fred, qui était assis sur le comptoir du bar, et s'assit nerveusement sur un des bancs près de lui.

« Nerveux, Harry ? » fit Fred en lui envoyant un clin-d'œil.

-Oui » répondit honnêtement Harry, sa bouche devenant subitement sèche.

-T'en fait pas Harry, tout ira bien. En fait, nous avons dû refuser des gens pour ce soir, il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tous tes admirateurs.

-Harry, mon chou ! »

Harry se retourna et éclata de rire en voyant George courir vers lui habillé en Cupidon; une grosse couche blanche, des ailes en plumes et un arc et des flèches avec des cœurs en guises de pointe.

« C'est pourquoi cet accoutrement ? » demanda Harry avec le sourire.

-Je suis le 'marieur' officiel de cette soirée. Je serais l'animateur pour la vente aux enchères. » sourit George.

-Combien y a-t-il d'autres gars dans votre vente ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

-Environ douze, »répondit Fred. « Mais nous te gardons pour la fin.

-Le meilleur pour la fin. » sourit George.

-La cerise sur le gâteau. » fit Fred en lui montrant toutes ses dents.

-Je crois que je vais être malade. » avala Harry, sentant remonter sa nervosité.

-T'en fais pas, la boisson est gratuite pour toi et ton partenaire ce soir, » dit Fred, lui tapotant l'épaule.

-Je me demande si Ron va venir ? » réfléchit George à haute voix.

-Oui » répondit Harry. « Et Draco aussi. »

Fred et George eurent un large sourire.

« Ce deviendra une soirée mé-mo-ra-ble.

-Ne laissez Ron enchérir, les gars, » demanda soudainement Harry. « Il ne peut pas se permettre de misez contre Draco.

-Hey, il peut faire ce qu'il veut avec son argent, » fit Fred en haussant les épaules. « Tu pourrais être surpris par ce que notre petit frère à mis de côté à la banque.

-Plus que l'héritage d'un Malefoy ?

-Bien, non… probablement pas, » répondit honnêtement George.

-Exactement

-Désolés, Harry, on ne peut pas l'en empêcher. »

Harry fronça des sourcils et regarda sa montre. Dix minutes avant que les portes ouvrent.

« Voudrais-tu savourer une des ces boissons gratuites maintenant, Harry ? » demanda Fred d'un air entendu.

-Bon Dieu, oui, » répondit instantanément Harry.

Fred glissa de l'autre côté du comptoir et sortit une bouteille de bière d'en-dessous.

« Et voilà. »

Fred fit sauter le bouchon et tendit la bouteille à Harry. Harry en prit une grande gorgée avant de placer la bouteille froide sur son front. Il pouvait déjà sentir la sueur perler sous son chandail et sur son visage.

« Calme-toi Harry, » lui conseilla George. « Personne ne te voudrait tout pâle et aussi nerveux.

-Ho merci, ça, ça m'aide énormément, » dit Harry d'un ton cassant.

-Au moins, tu connais un des participants qui sera mis aux enchères avec toi, » ajouta Fred, appuyé sur le bar.

-Qui ? » demanda avec curiosité Harry.

-Olivier Dubois, » firent en même temps les jumeaux.

-Olivier ? » demanda, surpris, Harry. « Je croyais qu'il avait une relation sérieuse ?

-Olivier ? » fit Fred en haussant un sourcil. « Je ne crois pas. Il a une nouvelle conquête à chaque semaine.

-Chaque jour, »ajouta George avec un sourire.

-Il faut admirer l'endurance de cet homme » sourit Fred.

Harry roula des yeux et préféra ne pas prolonger ses pensées sur le clin-d'œil secret qu'échangeant les jumeaux face à cette information.

« Il est temps maintenant d'aller en coulisses, » annonça soudainement Fred, regardant l'horloge du bar.

-Je t'y conduis. » George sourit et prit le bras de Harry pour le diriger vers la place.

Harry suivit George au devant du club et monta les escaliers qui menaient sur l'estrade brillante noire. George maintint le rideau argenté ouvert et laissa Harry passer au travers vers les loges.

Harry repéra facilement Olivier Dubois au travers de la foule grouillante d'homme dans le petit espace.

« Harry. » Olivier lui sourit. « Je ne croyais pas que c'était ton genre de truc. »

-Ce ne l'ai pas, mais Fred et George m'ont… persuadé en quelque sorte.

-Moi aussi » fit Olivier avec un clin-d'œil, souriant à George par-dessus son épaule.

Harry leva un sourcil et jeta un œil à George.

Celui-ci rendit son sourire à Olivier en marchant au travers des autres hommes, vérifiant leur nom sur une liste attachée à son cartable qu'il avait à la main.

« Ça me fait penser, Olivier, tu as oublié ton boxer à notre appartement. » cria George.

-Garde-le, il y sera pour la prochaine fois ! » répondit Olivier.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent sous le choc.

Olivier éclata de rire à son expression.

« Tu n'as jamais couché avec les jumeaux ?

-N-non, » bégaya Harry.

-Tu devrais, on ne s'ennuis pas. » fit Olivier avec un clin-d'œil.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent au maximum et il s'excusa rapidement. Tout en marchant vers l'estrade cachée par des rideaux, il pouvait entendre le club se remplir se voix diverses. Il commença a se torde les mains et à faire les cents pas nerveusement, souhaitant avoir pu amener sa bière avec lui.

« Prêt, Harry ? » demanda doucement George à ses cotés.

Harry ne se fit pas confiance pour répondre normalement et fit d'onc un signe de tête.

George sourit et passa les rideaux. Des jets de lumières vives frappèrent l'estrade et Harry tira légèrement le rideau pour jeter un œil.

Les lumières autour du club se tamisèrent, laissant l'estrade complètement illuminée par des lumières multicolores. Quelques sifflets se firent entendre au travers de la foule lorsque George marcha vers le podium portant son costume de Cupidon. George sourit et fit une révérence avant de placer la liste sur le lutrin et prendre un micro.

« Bienvenus à vous jeunes hommes, » les salua George, « à la toute première vente aux enchères du Crush. »

La foule applaudit et siffla avec excitation.

« Nous avons pour vous ce soir, douze jeunes candidats. Tous très sexy, tous très riches et tous très disponibles. Votre argent ira directement vers l'association numéro un que supporte le Crush : La fondation Britannique d'Aide aux Sidéens. »

Des applaudissements respectueux se firent entendre.

« Les plus vous dépensez, les plus nos candidats seront prêt à faire pour vous et votre généreuse contribution. »

Les hommes dans la foule se regardèrent, impatients, et se poussèrent pour être le plus prêt de l'estrade.

« Nous avons également deux célébrités dans notre vente ce soir, » continua dramatiquement George. « Un est le plus sexy des capitaines de Quidditch que nous connaissons et l'autre le sorcier qui a sauvé notre monde. »

Harry grogna et ferma les yeux.

« Très bien, commençons ! » sourit George. « Candidat numéro un! »

Harry se déplaça pour laisser passer un grand brun. Il décida de recommencer à faire les cents pas pour passer le temps. Olivier lui lança un sourire en le regardant marcher. Harry lui rendit un faible en retour.

Un par un, les candidats furent vendus, le plus haut jusqu'à maintenant, montait à 114 galions, ce qui fait beaucoup en considérant que ça équivalait à 570 livres.

Harry regarda Olivier passer au travers du rideau lorsqu'il fut appelé. Une série de sifflements et cris suivit immédiatement son entré.

Harry était le prochain.

Il tenta de respirer normalement et de rester calme.

Il écouta d'une oreille alors que les enchères n'arrêtaient pas de monter pour Olivier. Finalement, le tout s'arrêta à 200 galions. Il se demanda qui était le dernier à avoir misé un moment avant que la voix de George ne s'élève à nouveau du microphone.

« Et maintenant, le moment que vous attendiez tous, » George fit une pause dramatique. « Notre dernier candidat pour la soirée, le plus sexy des héros dans le monde sorcier- Harry Potter ! »

Harry silla à l'introduction et se positionna derrière les rideaux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et marcha.

Il fut momentanément ébloui par les projecteurs et leva la main pour se protéger les yeux. Il vit d'abord George qui lui faisait signe de se tenir sur une petite étoile jaune sur le planché au centre de l'estrade. Harry obéit et se tint sur l'étoile, regardant la foule avec surprise. Le club était remplit à capacité, les gens se pressait partout, autour des tables, sur la piste de danse et même sur la mezzanine au deuxième. Et il n'avait jamais entendu autant de bruit dans sa vie, sauf peut-être à la Coupe du Monde.

Il fixa George, incertain et le roux lui sourit avec excitation.

« Ok, calmez-vous, messieurs, » appela-t-il. « Ou je ne pourrai entendre vos offres et je serai obliger de ramenez le jeune Harry chez moi. »

Le silence se fit parmi la foule.

Harry essaya de repérer Ron ou Draco dans la foule, mais il ne pouvait voir distinctement au-delà de la première rangée en face de lui, c'était trop sombre.

« Je vais commencer les enchères à… 150 galions. »

Harry se tourna vers George, sous le choc. Il ne pouvait commencer les enchères aussi hautes!

Mais Harry fut rapidement détrompé lorsque des bras se levèrent partout dans la salle.

« Est-ce que j'ai entendu 200 ? » dit George.

-200 ! »

Les mains se levèrent et crièrent pour accompagner l'offre de George.

« 300 ? » poussa-t-il l'enchère.

-300! » fit un homme en robe noire à la droite de l'estrade.

-320 ? »demanda George.

-320! »

La tête d'Harry se tourna en reconnaissant la voix de Ron au centre de la piste de danse.

George fit une pause pour sourire.

« 340 ? »

-340 ! »

Cette fois, c'était Draco, aux environs de l'emplacement de Ron.

« 360 ?

-360 ! »répondit l'homme en noir.

Harry le fixa avec curiosité. Qui était-il ?

« 380?

-380! » répondit un homme magnifique juste en face d'Harry.

Harry lui sourit nerveusement et regarda à nouveau George.

« 400 ?

-400! » appela Ron.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et pria pour que quelque aille plus haut et que Ron quitte la partie, il ne voulait absolument pas que Ron se ruine surtout quand ils pouvaient se voir gratuitement.

« Ais-je entendu 420 ? » demanda George.

-450 ! » challengea Draco et Harry put pratiquement entendre l'affectation dans sa voix.

-J'ai 450, est-ce que j'entends 460 ?

Harry croisa ses doigts et pria pour que Ron se taise.

« 460! »

Harry grogna involontairement au cri de Ron. Ça n'arrêtera jamais avec ses deux-là, pensa Harry.

« Qui dit 480 ? »demanda joyeusement George.

-480 ! » répondit calmement l'homme en face de Harry.

-J'ai 480 galions, est-ce que j'entends 500 ? »

-500! » cria Draco.

Ça devenait ridicule, pensa Harry, sous le choc,

« 500 ! Qui ira jusqu'à 520 ? »

-520! » de l'homme en face.

-540, quelqu'un ?

-540 ! » de Draco.

-J'ai 540 galions pour Harry Potter, est-ce qu'on ira jusqu'à 560 ? » poussa George avec un sourire.

-600! »

Harry sursauta et tourna à nouveau la tête vers l'homme en noir. Il eut des murmures et d'autres sursauts dans la foule à l'enchère extravagante de l'homme.

« J'ai 600 pour Mr. Potter ! » cria George, sa voix commençant à s'enrouer. « Est-ce que quelqu'un va surenchérir notre étranger mystérieux ? »

Il eut un silence dans la foule.

« Personne ? Très bien, nous avons donc 600 galions pour Mr. Potter une fois… »

Harry regarda à nouveau l'homme en noir et sentit un sentiment de terreur l'envahir, normalement le genre d'homme qui se cache sous une robe noire n'est pas du type dont on veut se retrouver seul avec.

Harry envoya un regard suppléant vers le centre de la piste de danse où il croyait avoir entendu la voix de Draco.

« 600 deux fois… »

-620 ! »

Harry sourira de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Draco et sourit en le voyant se frayer un chemin vers l'avant de la scène. Les yeux de Draco se dirigèrent vers l'homme en noir et le fixèrent avec se qu'on pourrait qualifier d'aversion. Harry vit Ron faire également son chemin jusqu'à Draco et fixer également l'homme mystérieux.

« 620, est-ce que quelqu'un souhaite aller plus haut ? » demanda George.

-640 » de l'homme mystérieux.

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent et Harry le vit se tourner et murmurer avec Ron avec surprise. Ron approuva du chef, ses yeux collés sur l'autre homme. Draco se tourna vers George.

« 800 ! » cria-t-il avec suffisance.

La foule sursauta et la mâchoire d'Harry frappa le sol (NDLT : c'est une image, on s'entend là).

« 800 ! » cria George avec excitation. « Je crois que ça ira les gars, est-ce que quelqu'un veut allez plus haut ? »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'homme en robe noire. Il secoua la tête resta silencieux.

Harry soupira de soulagement et lança à Draco un sourire de reconnaissance. Draco lui envoya un clin-d'œil.

« 800 une fois… »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en fixant Draco.

« Deux fois… »

Il sentit son cœur le serrer alors qu'ils se regardaient toujours dans les yeux.

« Trois fois, adjugé pour 800 galions ! » annonça George. « Ça équivaut à 4000 dollars moldus pour la Fondation pour ce seul lot ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont contribué et passez une très belle soirée. »

George ferma le micro et les lumières se dirigèrent vers le club en général, illuminant la piste de danse au moment où la musique fut éjectée des haut-parleurs.

« Allez, Harry. » George sourit et le dirigea en dehors de la scène.

-Harry! » l'appela Ron, poussant la foule pour le rejoindre.

-Ron. » Harry sourit, espérant que son ami ne soit pas trop frustré que Draco est gagné. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Ron pour voir Draco.

-Où est Malefoy? » demanda George à son frère. « Il me doit de l'argent. »

-Il arrive, je crois qu'il voulait savoir qui était cet homme en robe noire. » répondit Ron. « Je crois que je te dois de l'argent aussi.

-Hein ?

-Malefoy et moi avons mis notre argent en commun pour battre cet homme. « sourit Ron.

-Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry. « Toi et Draco ? Travailler ensemble ?

-Yep, pour le meilleur » sourit Ron. « Je le déteste toujours mais aucun de nous ne voulais voir cet étranger te gagner alors nous avons fait décider de combiner nos ressources. Draco croyait aussi que ça te rendrait heureux.

-Harry !

Tous trois se tournèrent et virent Draco se diriger vers eux.

« Alors, as-tu découvert qui s'était ? » demanda instantanément Ron.

-Non, mais il ressemblait à Snape. »

Harry s'étouffa.

« Professeur Snape ?

-Ça lui ressemblait énormément… » dit lentement Draco.

Harry frissonna et était doublement heureux que l'homme n'est pas gagné.

« Allez, on me paie les gars, ensuite vous pourrez avoir Harry et faire vos trucs bizarre avec lui. » ricana George.

Ron et Draco sortirent simultanément leur portefeuille et comptèrent 400 galions chacun et les posèrent dans le sac à George. Celui-ci ferma le sac et leur sourire avant de les laisser à eux même.

« Il ya quelque chose qui cloche, Harry ? »demanda Draco, inquiet, car Harry fronçait des sourcils et semblait étrange.

-Tu sais, George ne faisait qu'une blague, » le rassura rapidement Ron. « Nous ne voulons rien de particulier de toi. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux ce soir. Nous nous sommes entendu qu'aucun n'aurait un rendez-vous ce soir, ce serait injuste. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement et regarda ailleurs.

Draco jeta un regard à Ron qui haussa des épaules.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je vais bien, » dit Harry, tentant de sourire. « Je crois que j'ai juste besoin d'air frais. »

-Ok, on y va, » proposa Ron.

-Non, hum… j'irai seul. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Harry les laissa rapidement et se pressa vers la sortie. Il se précipita vers les portes, ignorant les regards intéressés des gens sur son passage et s'appuya contre le mur de l'immeuble. Il ferma les yeux et prit de grandes inspirations d'air frais de la nuit.

« Alors, c'est Harry Potter en fait ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et leva le regard. Un joli brun avec des yeux bleu clair se tenait en face de lui, lui souriant avec amusement.

« Matt ? » réalisa finalement Harry.

-Ouais. » il souriait. « Comment ça va James ? »

-Désolé pour cela » Harry sourit d'embarassement.

-Ça va, je comprends. » Matt haussa des épaules naturellement.

Matt s'appuya contre le mur à ses côtés et regarda le ciel.

« Alors, que fais-tu dehors alors qu'un blond super-sexy vient juste de gagner le plaisir de ta compagnie ? »

-C'est assez compliqué. » soupira Harry.

-Essaie toujours.

-Bien, tu te souviens de lui lors de la soirée où on s'est rencontré ? » demanda Harry.

Matt approuva.

« Et je t'ai dit que je le connaissais depuis longtemps et que c'était un vrai emmerdeur ? »

Matt approuva de nouveau.

« Bien, il s'avère qu'il n'est plus aussi emmerdeur maintenant. Et il s'avère maintenant que je ne le déteste plus. En fait, c'est plutôt l'inverse.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Matt.

Harry hocha la tête misérablement.

« Alors, où est le problème ?

-J'ai, comme qui dirait, commencé à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre avant que Draco me revienne et je ne sais plus lequel je veux maintenant. Lorsque j'étais avec Ron, je me disais : 'C'est lui, le bon !', et je ne pouvais m'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et lorsque tu es avec Draco, tu ressens la même chose » termina Matt.

Harry approuva de nouveau.

« Mais je crois que j'ai réalisé quelque chose ce soir.

-Et c'est ?

-J'aime Ron de tout mon cœur- mais comme un ami.

-Et Draco ?

-Des millions de pensées différentes se bousculent dans ma tête » dit Harry avec le sourire.

Matt se tourna vers lui.

« Dis-moi. »

Harry se tourna vers la rue et sourit à lui-même.

« J'aime lorsqu'il me regarde. J'aime lorsqu'il sourit et tente de cacher le fait qu'il se souci des gens. J'aime lorsqu'il me tient la main et dis mon nom. J'aime le voir expérimenter de nouvelles choses. J'aime lorsqu'il essais de me plaire et d'être une meilleure personne pour moi. J'aime le regarder dormir, avec ses cheveux qui lui tombent sur le visage lui donnant l'air d'un ange. Je veux tout savoir de lui, le bon comme le moins bon, et je ne veux pas le voir disparaître de ma vue. J'aime lorsqu'il me touche. Lorsqu'il m'embrasse, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser de joie et la seule place où je me sens bien, c'est dans ses bras. Je… je crois que j'aime tout de lui, » termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Matt posa son bras autour de ses épaules et le tira vers lui pour que sa tête repose sur son épaule. Harry avait l'impression que le brouillard dans son esprit qui l'avait envahit depuis des semaines, s'évaporait et qu'il pouvait penser clairement pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Harry ? » demanda doucement Matt.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire tout cela ?

-Je le voudrais, mais je dois d'abord parler à Ron. Et je ne veux pas le blesser.

-S'il est ton meilleur ami, alors il comprendra avec le temps, » dit Matt pour le réconforter. « Le plus tôt tu lui diras, le plus tôt tu pourras être avec Draco. »

Harry se redressa et lui fit un sourire épuisé.

« Merci Matt. Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, si tu le souhaites, » sourit Matt.

Harry sourit à la vue des fossettes de Matt et étudia son visage pour une minute : des yeux bleu clair, de hautes pommettes, des fossettes, des cheveux brun doux…

« Tu sais, tu parais très bien.

-Je crois que ta vie est assez compliquée comme cela » ria Matt, ses joues devenant légèrement rose.

-Je ne faisais que penser à quelque chose… » fit Harry, pensivement.

-Repentez-toi de vos péchés! »

Harry et Matt levèrent les yeux, intrigué de voir un homme dans une robe brune, tenant une bible et criant sur eux de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Restez loin de la maison des péchés et des débauches, tournez le dos à Satan et purifiez votre âme dans les flammes de l'Enfer ! »

Harry et Matt éclatèrent de rire en regardant l'énergique petit homme balançant frénétiquement sa bible et criant à tue-tête.

« Qui c'est celui-là ? » ria Harry.

-Je crois que c'est un prête ou un moine ou quelque chose du genre. » répondit Matt, avec un grand sourire. « Quelque fois ils viennent ici et tente de nous faire arrêter d'être gai. »

Harry ria encore plus fort.

« Je te paris qu'il aime venir et nous regarder, il déni probablement sa propre orientation sexuelle. C'est tellement triste. »

Matt ria.

« Entrons maintenant, » suggéra Harry

Matt approuva et ils marchèrent bras dessus-dessous vers le club.

_À suivre…_


	16. Chapter 16

_Auteur : Constance1_

_Traductrice : Lalouve_

_NDLAT : il ne reste qu'un chapitre après celui-ci, mais je ne sais pas si je vais le traduire, c'est à vous de décider… c'est le lemon. Alors, je le traduis ou pas ? ;)_

Chapitre 16

Harry et Matt se frayèrent un chemin vers le club et cherchèrent Ron et Draco parmi la foule. Harry recevait quelques regards curieux des gens qui trouvaient étrange de le voir avec un beau brun alors que c'était un blond qui l'avait payé.

« Est-ce que c'est lui ? »

Harry regarda vers où pointait Matt et hocha de la tête.

« Nerveux ? » demanda Matt avec un demi-sourire.

- Très, » répondit Harry en tremblant. « Pourrais-tu garder Draco occupé pendant que je parlerai à Ron ?

- Sans problème » fit Matt avec un sourire.

- N'oublis pas qu'il est à moi, non plus. » l'avertit Harry.

- Je te promets de garder mes mains sur moi » répondit Matt avec un grand sourire.

Harry sourit et tous deux marchèrent au travers de la foule vers la petite table où Draco et Ron étaient assis.

« Harry »sourit Ron lorsqu'il le vit se tenir près de leur table. « Alors, tu te sens mieux ? »

- Un peu, oui. »

Draco fixa Matt avec suspicion pendant que Ron et Harry discutaient.

« Je me souviens de toi » réalisa-t-il soudainement. « Tu étais avec Harry dans ce bar la dernière fois.

- Je n'étais pas vraiment avec lui, nous n'avaient fait que danser un peu puis il est partie, sans dire Au revoir en passant » dit Matt, regardant Harry.

- Désolé, pour cela » répondit Harry. « Je crois me souvenir que tu étais occupé avec un certain jeune homme aux cheveux noir sur la piste de danse lorsque j'ai quitté.

- Vrai. » souria Matt.

Il y eu un silence embarrassé et Harry gigota nerveusement, sachant très bien que c'était sa chance de dire à Ron qu'il voulait lui parler. Matt lui souria avec encouragement, sachant très bien ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

« Heum,.. Ron?

- Ouais ? » Ron leva le regard vers lui.

- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler un instant ?

- Bien sûr.

- Est-ce que ça te dérange de discuter avec Matt pour un moment Draco ? » demanda Harry.

Draco secoua sa tête blonde, mais ses yeux lançaient des flèches en fixa Harry et Ron partir. Matt prit la chaise de Ron et s'assied, souriant gentiment à Draco au travers de la table.

« Alors, que fais-tu dans la vie Draco ? » demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda distraitement Draco, ses suivant toujours Harry.

- Que fais-tu comme travail ? Pour gagner ta vie ?

- Je vends des potions » répondit-il, tournant finalement son regard vers lui.

- Vraiment ? Quel genre ?

- Tout ce qu'un sorcier désir et que je peux faire, je ne pose pas de question et eux non plus.

Matt ravala sa salive et décida qu'un changement de conversation s'imposait.

oOo

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda Ron lorsqu'ils trouvèrent un endroit retiré au second étage.

Harry se tordit les mains anxieusement et regarda pardessus la rambarde vers le plancher de danse. Il ne savait pas comment commencer.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, c'est ça ? » demanda Ron, regardant l'expression troublée d'Harry.

Harry leva le regard et hocha sa tête. Il pouvait sentir des larmes bruler ses yeux en regardant le visage de Ron, son meilleur ami depuis neuf ans et maintenant il allait lui faire du mal.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? » demanda Ron, alarmé par la brillance des yeux d'Harry.

- Je suis désolé, Ron » Harry éclata d'émotion.

- De quoi ?

- Je… je voudrais que nous restions … amis. »

La signification des mots apparut sur le visage de Ron qui recula de quelques pas et regarda ailleurs.

« Je suis tellement désolé » répéta Harry, sentant finalement les larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Et Malefoy, lui ? » demanda Ron un peu froidement, regardant toujours ailleurs.

- Je…

- C'est lui que tu as choisi » répondit Ron à sa place.

- Oui » répondit doucement Harry.

- Quand t'es-tu décidé ? » demanda-t-il sur le même ton froid.

- Ce soir, dès que j'ai réalisé, je suis venu tant parler. Draco l'ignore encore.

- Je suis heureux que tu m'en aies parlé en premier. » dit Ron, levant finalement le regard.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser plus. J'espère que nous resterons amis comme avant.

- Ne soit pas ridicule Harry » soupira Ron. « Bien sûr que nous resterons amis. Ce n'est pas comme si nous sortions depuis des années ensemble, nous n'avons eu qu'un seul rendez-vous.

- Alors, tout est correct ?

- Je crois que mon cœur va survivre, Harry » souria Ron, secouant de la tête au ton mélodramatique de son ami.

Harry eut un sourire plein de regrets et essuya ses yeux. Ron s'approcha et serra Harry pour le réconforter.

« J'avais cette impression que tu finirais avec Malefoy » admit Ron. « Je ne veux juste pas voir ce Serpentard pour un moment si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Harry ria et serra fort son ami.

« Je comprends. »

- J'aimerais juste pouvoir ravoir mes quatre cents galions. » dit Ron en s'écartant un peu.

- Ho, j'avais oublié ! » s'exclama Harry. « Je vais te rembourser.

- Non, ça va aller » dit Ron en haussant des épaules. « c'est pour une bonne cause.

- Alors, tout est vraiment correct pour toi ? » demanda Harry encore une fois.

- Oui, tout va bien » l'assura Ron. « Retournons en bas, j'ai comme l'impression que tu commences à être nerveux face à ta conversation avec Malefoy. »

Harry prit une inspiration et approuva du chef avec un sourire.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer » dit Ron en descendant les escaliers.

- Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ? Il y a plein de gars avec qui parler… en fait, tu pourrais discuter avec Matt, c'est un très gentil garçon.

- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu l'as ramené avec toi à la table ? » soupçonna Ron.

- Bien… en quelque sorte » admit timidement Harry. « Mais c'est vraiment un bon gars et en plus il est plutôt mignon. »

Ron ricana et secoua sa tête

oOo

Draco se ragaillardi et sourit de soulagement en voyant Harry et Ron approcher. Harry nota que Matt regardait Draco avec appréhension.

« Pourquoi ça été aussi long ? » demanda Draco.

- Pas de tes affaires » dit Ron en fixant Matt.

- Wesley… » grogna Draco.

- Draco ! » interrompit Harry avant qu'ils ne ruinent la nouvelle trêve. « Allons, dehors.

- Parfait » Draco fit un sourire affecté et suivit Harry vers la porte.

Ron s'assied à la place de Draco et sourit à Matt.

« Alors, d'où tu viens ? »

oOo

Harry dirigea Draco vers l'endroit où lui et Matt avaient discutés plus tôt, heureusement le moine extrémiste était partie.

Draco s'appuya contre l'immeuble et plongea ses mains dans ses poches pour les réchauffer. Harry s'installa de la même manière à ses côtés, tous deux fixant la rue bondée face à eux.

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu parler ? » demanda finalement Draco, nonchalant.

- Nous.

- Quoi 'nous' » questionna Draco, intéressé, se tournant vers lui.

- J'aimerais vraiment qu'il est un 'nous' entre nous.

- Vraiment ? » Draco leva un sourcil. « Et Wesley lui ?

- Nous ne sommes que des amis à nouveau, c'est ce dont on discutait à l'instant. » expliqua Harry, se sentant étrangement calme.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'idée ?

- L'enchère, en fait. Lorsque vous gagiez tous les deux, je me suis surpris à souhaiter que ce soit toi qui l'emporte. »

Draco sourit à lui-même.

« J'ai cru que tu avais choisit Wesley et que c'est pour cette raison que tu discutais avec lui tantôt. »

Harry souria et secoua de la tête.

« Non.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- Je n'en suis pas certain, je n'ai pas planifié jusque là.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller ailleurs ? » suggéra Draco. « Un endroit tranquille où on pourrait discuter.

- Que dirais-tu de chez toi ?

Draco sembla récalcitrant une seconde.

« Non, je n'aime pas mon appartement. C'est trop froid et peu invitant.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais quelqu'un de chaud et invitant, Draco » Harry souria.

- J'aime les endroits confortable où il fait bon vivre » fit Draco en haussant les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais eu ça étant plus jeune.

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire. J'aime mon appartement mais je ne mis sens pas chez moi.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais, j'aime les endroits où tu n'as pas peur de faire le désordre. »

Draco souria en imaginant un Harry tenté de manger dans son appartement totalement blanc.

« On dirait que nous avons besoin tous les deux besoin d'un nouvel appartement.

- Que suggères-tu ? » demanda Harry.

- Nous en discuterons à un autre moment » sourit Draco. « Que dirais-tu de ton appartement pour ce soir ?

- Très bien « approuva Harry.

- Est-ce qu'on doit avertir Wesley qu'on part ?

- Non, il est occupé avec son nouvel ami.

- Ils vont bien ensemble, ils sont tous les deux pareils » une trace de dédain pointait dans la voix de Draco. « Je crois que j'ai fait peur à ce type, Matt, lorsque je lui ai dit ce que je faisais dans la vie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda Harry, curieux.

- Tu ne veux pas vraiment le savoir ? » le taquina Draco.

- Oui, je le veux » fit Harry avec un air de chien battu.

- Je te le dirai si tu m'embrasse.

- C'est un bon marché.

Harry se repoussa du mur et s'appuya sur Draco alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient mutuellement. Harry sourit doucement et ferma les yeux en frottant lentement ses lèvres contre celles de Draco. Draco ferma les yeux et inclina la tête de côtés pour lui rendre son doux baiser. C'était très différent de leur premier baiser dans le club, pas de passion pressée ou de recherche frénétique, juste une légère pression sur des lèvres douces dans un moment de pur contentement.

Harry soupira délicieusement en reculant un peu la tête et regarda Draco dans les yeux, leurs bras toujours autour d'eux sans même penser les retirer.

« Alors, on y va ? » demanda calmement Draco.

- C'est quand tu veux » sourit Harry.

Draco garda un bras autour d'Harry en marchant vers sa limousine et grimpa à l'intérieur. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco avec contentement alors que la voiture roulait doucement dans les rues vers son appartement.

Il se sentait finalement en paix, il avait finalement ce qui lui avait cruellement manqué dans la vie et il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre.

Draco embrassa le dessus de sa tête et sourit à lui-même. Il savait que sa vie ne serait plus la même après cela, mais il savait aussi que c'était un changement positif. Il serra Harry fermement et sentit une vague de bien-être irradier de son cœur à la pensée de partager un lieu avec lui et de passer tous les jours ensemble à partir de maintenant.

oOoOoOo

FIN ?

_Alors, est-ce que je marque le mot FIN maintenant ou vous voulez le dernier chapitre ? _

_Houa, ça m'a prit deux heures à traduire ! Faut croire que j'avais vraiment la tête à ça ce soir ! Et c'est tant mieux pour vous !_;)


	17. Chapter 17

_Auteur : constance1_

_Traductrice : Lalouve_

_NDLT : et voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette courte fic. Il s'agit d'un LEMON donc si vous n'aimez pas les scènes de sexe entre hommes ne lisez pas. De toute façon, comme dit au dernier chapitre, il s'agit plus d'un bonus car la fic aurait très pu s'arrêter au chapitre 16. Merci à tous de vos reviews et à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic sans pour autant la commenter._

_Je publierai dorénavant ma fic originale « L'Ange-Gardien ». Par contre, si vous connaissez une fic qui est très bonne en anglais et qui n'est pas trop longue, vous pouvez m'en parler, par messagerie privé sur Alors voilà, bonne lecture et au plaisir de vous revoir sur mon autre fics ! _

_Chapitre 17_

Un mois plus tard…

« Harry? Harry où es-tu ? »

Harry se retourna de son appuie sur la balustrade et regarda au travers de la porte de son balcon vers où Draco l'appelait, celui-ci prenait son manteau et foulard en l'appelant.

« Je suis dehors! »

Draco frissonna et se frotta les mains ensemble dans le cadre de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On gèle.

-Juste mes adieux, je crois. » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Draco marcha dans l'air froid et se tint près d'Harry, regardant vers la ville qui s'assombrissait lentement.

« C'est une vue magnifique, » dit doucement Draco, son souffle forma un petit nuage de vapeur dans l'air. « Tu ne regrettes pas ta décision de quitter, j'espère ! »

-Non, » dit fermement Harry. « C'est juste que ça me fait étrange de retourner vivre dans le monde sorcier et tout. »

Draco approuva de la tête et se plaça derrière lui, ses bras encerclant automatiquement le torse d'Harry pour le coller sur lui.

« Pense à tous les avantages, » sourit Draco dans son oreille. « Juste toi et moi, seuls, dans notre nouvelle maison, aucun de nous deux n'ayant besoin de quitter pour retourné dans son appartement et ça pour toujours.

-On va se taper sur les nerfs à la longue. » le taquina Harry, penchant la tête vers l'arrière et frottant sa joue contre celle de Draco.

-C'est impossible. » sourit Draco.

Harry souria et regarda vers la ville de Londre, une lueur rosée faiblissant à l'horizon entre les immeubles où le soleil disparaissait dans le ciel.

« Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer maintenant ? » gémit Draco. « Je ne sens plus mes orteils. »

-Ce que tu peux être bébé ! » répondit Harry en roulant des yeux.

-Je vais te montrer, moi, qui est le 'bébé', » répondit Draco, narquois.

Il se pencha et prit Harry sous les genoux, plaçant un bras derrière son dos, et le souleva dans ses bras. Harry poussa un cri et entoura le cou de Draco pour reprendre son équilibre.

Draco lui fit traverser l'appartement vide et le déposa devant la porte d'entrée.

« Maintenant, tu attends ici, » ordonna-t-il en allant barrer la porte du balcon.

Harry ne pu que sourire en voyant Draco revenir, lui donner un baiser sur la joue et disparaître dans le salon. Il n'avait jamais cru voir Draco aussi affectueux et attentionné, peu de gens connaissait se côté de lui et Harry était heureux de l'avoir aidé à s'extérioriser.

« Tout est prêt ? » demanda Draco en revenant.

Harry approuva et attacha son manteau. Il parcourra une dernière fois son appartement et rejoignit Draco dans le hall.

« Au revoir, Hayden, » lança Harry en entrant dans le hall principal et remarquant le portier à son bureau.

-Au revoir, Monsieur Potter, » souria Hayden avec lui envoyant la main, « Revenez nous voir de temps en temps.»

-Promis, » jura Harry.

Draco lui attrapa le bras et Harry le suivit à contrecœur dans l'air froid de la nuit. Ils attendirent d'être cachés au coin de la rue et ils disparurent et pour réapparaitre devant leur maison instantanément.

Harry prit un grand respire en regardant la vers la maison qu'il allait partager avec Draco à partir de maintenant. Elle était située dans le village sorcier de Caelum; un petit village discret où tout le monde connaît tout le monde et respect la vie privé de l'autre. Parfait pour Harry.

Draco avait trouvé l'endroit en livrant des potions au centre médical du coin. Il avait tout de suite aimé l'endroit et s'était empressé d'en parler à Harry. Tous deux y retournèrent le lendemain pour se renseigner s'il y avait des maisons à vendre, et, par hasard, il y en avait une juste à la limite du village.

Harry était immédiatement tombé en amour avec la petite fermette. Elle avait deux étages, avec deux chambres à l'étage ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Le premier étage consistait à une petite cuisine, une salle familiale à air ouverte avec un foyer en brique, une salle d'eau et une petite chambre qui deviendrait le bureau de Draco. Harry n'avait pas cru que c'était le genre d'endroit que Draco aimerait mais il fut surpris lorsque le blond lui avait murmuré que c'était parfait après leur visite.

Après seulement deux jours de discutions, ils achetèrent la maison.

« Bienvenu à la maison mon amour » murmura Draco dans son oreille en regardant leur nouvelle maison.

Harry souria et attrapa la main de Draco alors qu'ils marchaient vers la porte d'entrée et ils y pénétrèrent. Harry fut surpris de sentir la tiédeur de la maison l'entourer.

« Est-ce que tu es venu plus tôt pour réchauffer la maison ? » demanda Harry en enlevant son manteau.

Draco fit un sourire mystérieux et ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry, méfiant.

Puis, il nota la trainée de pétales de roses qui montait l'escalier de bois et la douce odeur de vanille dans l'air.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » questionna Harry avec le sourire.

Draco lui retourna son sourire et lança leurs manteaux sur le banc de l'entrée, puis lui prit la main et le dirigea vers les escaliers.

Harry retint son souffle sous la surprise lorsqu'il vit leur chambre. Elle était illuminée par des douzaines de petites chandelles blanches et il y avait encore plus de pétales sur le lit et le sol. Draco leur avait, apparemment, aussi acheté un nouveau lit; un lit antique en baldaquin très large et superbe. Il s'agissait d'un vieux bois teint dans les tons de sable et des vagues courbes l'ornaient sur toute sa surface. Il l'avait décoré avec un édredon en plumes couleur crème, les draps assortis et des tonnes d'oreillers étaient empilés à la tête du lit.

Harry se tourna vers Draco avec un sourire et le serra dans ses bras.

« J'adore ça, » susurra-t-il dans son oreille.

Draco regarda son travail avec satisfaction, il y avait passé des heures pour préparer leur première nuit ici et ça en a valu la peine.

Harry recula et regarda Draco avec des yeux brillants. L'émotion dans ses yeux fit perdre le souffle à Draco qui ne pu résister à l'envie d'embrasser les lèvres charnues et douces.

Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et sa bouche s'ouvrit passionnément sous la tendresse des douces lèvres caressantes de Draco. Celui-ci tira le corps d'Harry vers le sien et plaça une main sur son visage tout en approfondissant le baiser. Harry poussa un gémissement de plaisir et enroula ses mains dans la chevelure argentée du blond tout en utilisant pleinement sa langue pour savourer toute la saveur et les sensations produites par la bouche de Draco.

Harry sentit son corps vibrer d'excitation et de joie alors qu'il embrassait Draco dans la chambre remplit de chandelles. Draco commença à marcher sans briser le contact jusqu'à ce que les genoux d'Harry heurtent le lit. Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit et tira Draco avec lui. Celui-ci garda les yeux fermés tout en se positionnant au-dessus du brun et parcourant sa mâchoire et son cou de doux baisers papillons. Harry gémit et tira le cou pour exposer plus de chair à la bouche gourmande de son partenaire. Draco soupira de bonheur contre la clavicule d'Harry lorsque celui-ci plaça ses genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches et que leur virilité virent en contact.

Draco se releva un peu et fixa Harry, son souffle court. Il se pencha à nouveau et glissa ses mains sous le chandail et sur la peau sensible et musclé de son partenaire, le soulevant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il expose son corps doré au regard du blond. Draco disposa du chandail sur le sol et retira rapidement son propre chandail. Harry le tira vers lui et Draco se recoucha et l'embrassa passionnément.

Harry dévora les baisers gourmands de son partenaire et se délecta de la sensation de la peau nue sous ses doigts qui trainaient sur le dos du Serpentard. Il promena ses mains en cercles sur la peau douce, traversant des zones plus musculaires et plongea profondément pour aguicher la zone près des pantalons.

Draco gémit et ne pu résister à la tentation de frotter sa propre érection contre la bosse dans les vêtements d'Harry. Harry poussa un cri et mordit la lèvre inférieure du blond tout en poussant contre la merveilleuse pression produite par la dureté de Draco.

Le blond se releva à nouveau et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il se sentait hors de contrôle et complètement accroc au goût de la peau d'Harry, et il désirait avoir plus de peau à découvrir et explorer. Il se pencha et descendit rapidement la fermeture éclair du pantalon d'Harry avant de tiré sur celui-ci. Harry souleva son pelvis pour l'aider dans le processus érogène du retrait du pantalon que Draco jeta dans la pièce dès qu'ils furent retirés.

Harry s'assied et s'attaqua à la fermeture des pantalons du blond, libérant finalement un peu de pression dans l'érection grandissant de Draco qui sauta hors des vêtements trop serrés. Il lança les pantalons de Draco dans la pièce et fit courir ses mains sur le torse droit de son blond puis descendit pour tirer sur les sous-vêtements noirs qui reposaient bas sur les hanches minces.

Draco gémit lorsqu'Harry le libéra de ses boxers et qu'il commença à se pencher sur ses cuisses, embrassa et lécha la peau nouvellement découverte.

« Couches-toi. » ordonna Draco, tentant de reprendre contrôle.

Harry lui obéit et se laissa descendre lentement sur les draps couleur crème. Draco s'étendit à ses côtés et regarda simplement son amoureux, ses yeux parcourant librement le corps parfait, étendu juste pour lui.

Harry frémit d'impatience sous le regard intense de Draco.

Draco se pencha et l'embrassa une fois sur les lèvres puis tira sur le sous-vêtement blanc qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Il se retourna vers Harry et remonta lentement tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau de son ventre, puis s'arrêta pour titiller un mamelon. Harry gémit et enroula ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco, son corps s'arquant sous les sensations indescriptibles.

« Je te veux, maintenant, » gémit Harry, submergé par le plaisir.

Draco ricana et fit une pause pour attraper les couvertures et tirer dessus.

« Allons nous mettre au chaud » suggéra-t-il.

Harry se tortilla sous Draco et entra sous les couvertures chaudes. Draco les passa par-dessus eux et se blotti contre le corps d'Harry. Ils restèrent étendus l'un à côté de l'autre, bras et jambes emmêlés tout en s'embrassant sans arrêt.

« Je ne peux plus attendre » souffla finalement Harry entre deux baisers.

-Étires-toi jusqu'au tiroir juste là » dit Draco.

Harry bougea jusqu'à la table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir désigné et en sortit un tube rouge. Il le lança à Draco.

Celui-ci dévissa le bouchon et pressa le tube pour en faire sortir le gel huileux dans ses mains. Harry frissonna d'anticipation et tenta de reste sagement allonger alors que Draco se recouvrait des couvertures et commença à le préparer avec le gel lubrifiant. Il sentit finalement des doigts tièdes caresser son entrée et gémit de plaisir.

« Mon Dieu, Harry, je pourrais venir juste à te regarder. » dit Draco, regardant Harry se tordre de plaisir.

Après avoir terminé, Draco plaça le tube à sa place dans la table de chevet. Il reposa son poids sur un des ses bras tout en se positionnant entre les hanches d'Harry, sa main libre caressant son visage.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es magnifique, Harry » souffla-t-il.

Harry sourit et embrassa la paume de sa main alors qu'elle passait sur ses lèvres.

Draco s'installa à l'entré de son partenaire et poussa doucement pour entrer, tentant d'être le plus doux possible pour bien emplir son amoureux. Harry soupira et se relaxa pour facilité cette phase.

« Ça va ? » demanda Draco.

Harry hocha du chef avec assurance.

Draco se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément en commençant à bouger, il tentait de prolonger le plaisir autant que possible alors que la langue d'Harry tournait autour de la sienne et de sa bouche.

Harry étira la main et attrapa sa propre érection alors que Draco augmentait le rythme. Il gémit fortement et entoura la taille de Draco avec ses jambes. Le blond arqua le dos et souleva la partie supérieure de son corps pour accroitre la profondeur de ses poussées.

Harry leva un bras au-dessus de sa tête pour s'agripper à la tête de lit pour plus de support, son autre main bougeant au même rythme que les hanches de son amant, ses yeux encrés dans ceux de Draco.

Draco commença à gémir et s'essouffler alors qu'il approchait le point culminant. Harry ferma les yeux et laissa la vague l'envahir alors qu'il murmurait le nom de son amant encore et encore.

« Je vais venir » gémit Draco et Harry sentit immédiatement le liquide chaud l'envahir alors que Draco se déversait en lui. (1)

Harry pompa encore deux autres fois et cria pratiquement son extase alors que l'orgasme explosa dans son ventre et sortit de tous les ports de son corps.

Draco se réfugia dans les bras d'Harry, son torse se soulevant rapidement au rythme de sa respira folle alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Harry laissa aller la tête de lit et enroula ses bras autour du dos en sueur de son compagnon. Il avait l'impression que ses bras étaient de la gélatine et il n'avait pas la force de le serrer très fort. Il tourna légèrement la tête et plaça un doux baiser sur la tempe de Draco.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, leurs respirations reprenant lentement un rythme normal, les yeux fermés. Finalement, Draco trouva la force de rouler aux côtés du corps en sueur d'Harry et resta étendu là.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard vers le visage rouge de Draco. Il aimait l'allure de son amant après le sexe, tout rose, les yeux brillants, les muscles tendus et la peau soyeuse luisante de transpiration.

« Arrête de me dévisager Harry » dit Draco, les yeux toujours fermés.

Harry sourit. Draco ouvrit un œil et le regarda avec un sourire fatigué au visage.

« Viens-là » gesticula-t-il.

Harry se blottit dans les bras ouverts de Draco et reposa sa tête sur son torse, il pouvait entendre le cœur de Draco et ce son le portait à dormir.

« Je t'aime » murmura Draco d'une voix endormit.

- Mmm… je t'aime aussi » soupira Harry.

Draco sourit de contentement et laissa ses yeux se fermer.

Ils s'endormir presque qu'instantanément et les chandelles brulèrent doucement alors qu'ils passaient leur première nuit dans leur maison.

FIN

(1) Là, c'est la traduction car, personnellement, je n'aurais pas écrit ça car on ne sent pas le sperme en nous puisqu'il est à la même température que notre corps. On peut le sentir sortir (les vibrations du pénis) ou couler hors de nous, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas de « liquide chaud qui nous envahit »… désolée d'en décevoir certains…

_Et voilà, c'est terminé. Je vous l'avais dit que je terminerais cette traduction ! Bon ok, ça été long avec la grossesse, l'accouchement, le retour à la normal et la reprise de traduction. Mais voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_Ma prochaine parution sera la suite de mon propre texte : L'Ange- Gardien. J'ai eu quelques idées intéressantes pour la suite ne reste qu'à les écrire… Un peu d'encouragement ferait du bien car il n'y aucun commentaire pour mes deux premiers chapitres !  Alors, voilà, on se revoit à la prochaine parution ! _


End file.
